


Well, isn't that special?

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [8]
Category: Haven - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kittens, M/M, Murder Mystery, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Troubles (Haven), partial AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Case-fic. В Хэйвене, куда Стайлз приехал на каникулы отходнуть после тяжелого учебного года с оборотнями и канимами, происходит неожиданное убийство. Нэйтан и Одри ведут официальное расследование, но Стайлз категорически не согласен с его результатами. А ещё Дюк снова в городе, и ему тоже не нравится ход дела, поэтому он вызванивает на подмогу своего давнего приятеля. Как связаны оборотни, котята, мертвые молодые люди и ясновидение? Об этом мы узнаем в следующей серии.





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

Вдалеке раздался протяжный волчий вой, но она даже не обернулась, продолжая бежать сквозь темный лес по влажной траве. В её волосах запутались ветки и мелкие листочки, узкое  синее платье, порванное в нескольких местах, не сковывало движения. Босые ноги норовили поскользнуться и проехаться по неровной земле – туфли она сбросила ещё в самом начале своего пути. Вновь раздался волчий вой, на этот раз ближе, гораздо ближе. От неожиданности и страха она попытался резко свернуть влево, чтобы запутать след и выиграть столь необходимое время, но тут её нога зацепилась за кочку, мир замельтешил перед её глазами, и она, непроизвольно вскрикнув, упала на землю.

Мир вокруг замер. Она попыталась прислушаться, но её собственное рваное дыхание заглушало все возможные звуки тех, кто гнался за ней в темноте. Лунный свет едва-едва освещал небольшую поляну, на которой она оказалась. Листья чуть слышно шелестели вокруг. Она вдруг подумала, что ей очень не хватает тревожной музыки, в кино всегда звучит тревожная музыка, когда героиню вот-вот должны настигнуть преследователи. Что-нибудь такое, динамичное и нагнетающее. Или одинокая скрипка, как у Дэвида Линча. Она тряхнула головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли, и попробовала подняться на ноги. Её руки дрожали, а ноги не желали держать её вес. После третьей неудачно попытки, она сдалась и, свернувшись клубочком, уткнулась носом в ободранные колени. Она знала, что ей надо взять себя в руки и подняться. До шоссе, по её подсчётам, оставалось меньше мили. Несколько раз ей казалось, что она уже слышит гул мотора грузовиков, подъезжающих к городу. Ей чудился вдали шум прибоя, гудение линий электропередач. Возможно даже чьи-то голоса. Спасение было так близко, если только она сможет подняться, сможет преодолеть оставшееся расстояние.

Она с детства любила бегать. Родители часто вывозили её на природу, в этот самый лес, совсем близко от города. Они устраивали пикники, и пока мать раскладывала еду, а отец разливал напитки, она с удовольствием носилась вокруг них, играя с их стареньким лабрадором. И потом, уже в школе, она участвовала в марафонах, один раз даже вместе со взрослыми. Она никогда не занималась боевыми искусствами, не брала уроки самозащиты и даже не носила с собой перцовый баллончик. Но она всегда знала, что в случае опасности, она сможет хотя бы убежать. Она ни секунды в этом не сомневалась. И теперь, когда спасение было так близко, она никак не могла заставить своё тело сдвинуться с места.

 

Она так и не успела понять, что произошло. Она всё ещё пыталась подняться (и у неё это почти получилось), когда услышала шаги у себя за спиной. Её сердце на мгновение замерло у неё в груди, а затем забилось в бешенном ритме. Она резко повернулась и успела разглядеть в темноте смазанную черную фигуру, когда точный удар по голове погрузил её мир во тьму.

 

* * *

Миссис Уоллиш, дама пожилая и степенная, проснулась как обычно на рассвете. Она бы и сама была рада остаться в кровати подольше, но её коты (Оскар, Мисти, Честер и малышка Дейзи) имели своё мнение о том, когда их следует кормить завтраком. Когда-то миссис Уоллиш была строга со своими питомцами, но после того, как десять лет назад её любимец Чарльз пропал буквально у неё из спальни, она готова была снисходительно относиться к «своим малышам» и их капризам.

Миссис Уоллиш неторопливо спустилась на первый этаж, едва не споткнувшись о требовательно мяукавшего Честера, поправила домашний халат и направилась в кухню.

\- Сейчас-сейчас, мои хорошие, - пробормотала миссис Уоллиш, стараясь не упасть, когда взволнованные приближающимся кормлением коты стали вовсю путаться у неё под ногами.

Она как раз проходила мимо входной двери и размышляла о том, что ещё не слышала машины молочника, а значит, ей придётся отложить свой обязательный кофейный ритуал, когда с улицы раздался тихий писк. Миссис Уоллиш была кошатницей со стажем, поэтому в этом неожиданном звуке она сразу распознала крик о помощи. Не долго думая, миссис Уоллиш направилась к двери и, придерживая ногой своих всполошившихся любимцев, выглянула на улицу.

Первое, что бросилось ей в глаза – котёнок. Ему было не больше двух недель: маленький, с мутными голубыми глазами, он дергано вертел головой и истошно вопил, испуганный высотой, на которой оказался. Второе, что увидела миссис Уоллиш, была девушка, на чьих коленях и расположился пушистый бедняга. Девушка сидела на ступеньках крыльца вполоборота, прислонившись спиной к деревянным перилам.

\- Мисс, что вы здесь делаете? – грозно спросила миссис Уоллиш, недовольно хмурясь. Эта молодёжь совсем распоясалась.

Ответа не последовало. Миссис Уоллиш решительно вышла на крыльцо, прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы её дорогие питомцы не выбрались наружу, и подошла к девушке.

\- Мисс! Вы меня слышите? – Миссис Уоллиш наклонилась к своей неожиданно гостье и протянула руку, чтобы потрясти её за плечо. И тут, оказавшись так близко, миссис Уоллиш наконец-то разглядела девушку как следует. Бледная, ненормально бледная кожа. Роскошные рыжие волосы спадают на плечи, частично скрывая царапины и мелкие ссадины. Узкое синее платье разодрано по швам и едва прикрывает бедра. Кожа на коленях содрана, следы запекшейся крови неестественно ярко выделяются на бледном фоне. И глаза, совершенно пустые глаза, безжизненно воздетые к небу.

Уютную тишину Коппер-стрит пронзил глухой женский крик, которому вторил тихий писк испуганного котёнка.

 

В отличии от остальных, Нэйтану нравится начинать расследование с утра пораньше. Конечно, проснуться от звонка по поводу чьей-то смерти – не самый приятный способ пробуждения. Приходится пропускать завтрак, пить кофе на бегу, зато это редкий случай, когда можно ни на что не отвлекаться. На рассвете город ещё спит, не считая рыбаков в порту и Розмари, которая вовсю печет свои знаменитые булочки. Нэйтан едет по пустынным улицам, холодное рассветное солнце подсвечивает его путь. Нэйтан щурится, по привычке подставляя лицо настойчивым лучам, и глубоко вдыхает чистый утренний воздух.

Место преступления Нэйтан замечает издалека. Коппер-стрит – тихая улочка на холме, вдали шумит море. На ней всего несколько двухэтажных домов, аккуратных, с опрятными лужайками и цветастыми занавесками на окнах. И посреди всей этой тишины, этого уютна повседневной жизни, стоят две патрульные машины и фургон коронера. Инородным телом смотрится желтая полицейская лента. Нэйтан вздыхает и останавливает свой джип возле подъездной дорожки.

 

Миссис Уоллиш Нэйтан знает с самого детства. Она работала в цветочном магазине на углу Браун-стрит и Шедоу-лейн, всего в паре кварталов от полицейского участка. Когда Нэйтан был ребёнком, они с отцом частенько заходили туда, чтобы купить цветы для его матери. Миссис Уоллиш, тогда ещё молодая и улыбчивая, всегда угощала Нэйтана конфетой или печеньем. И для каждого у неё было доброе слово. Теперь, почти тридцать лет спустя, миссис Уоллиш стала ворчливой старушкой, которая гоняет разыгравшихся мальчишек и регулярно строчит заявления в полицию, утверждая, что у её соседей справа дома живёт инопланетянин, который похитил и съел её кота Чарльза.

Нэйтан выходит из джипа и, заранее предвкушая встречу с взволнованной миссис Уоллиш, направляется к крыльцу.

\- Нэйтан, хорошо, что ты здесь, - к нему навстречу идёт Ребекка Раферди, она была первой, кто прибыл на место преступления.

\- Где миссис Уоллиш? – спрашивает Нэйтан, кивая ей в знак приветствия.

\- Её увезли на скорой, - Ребекка качает головой и тяжело вздыхает. – Можешь себе представить? Выходишь утром на собственное крыльцо, а там сидит труп.

Ребекка заметно ёжится и передергивает плечами. Нэйтан гораздо спокойнее относится к виду мертвого тела, но он понимает, что многие его коллеги даже ни разу не использовали служебное оружие. О нет, такая честь выпадала только ему.

\- Что здесь произошло? – Нэйтан подходит к трупу, возле которого склонилась Глория, и останавливается, внимательно разглядывая жертву. Девушка, лет двадцати. Порванная одежда, царапины по всему телу, сбитые в кровь босые ноги. Её лицо кажется Нэйтану смутно знакомым, но он никак не может понять, где он её видел.

\- Это Кира Фирмин, - Глория даже не удостаивает его приветствием. – Она училась вместе с интерном.

\- С Вики? – уточняет Нэйтан и получает с ответ раздраженный кивок.

\- Они вместе ходили то ли в среднюю школу, то ли в старшую. Я не вдавалась в подробности, это твоя работа.

\- Причина смерти? – Нэйтан хмыкает и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.

\- Кровопотеря, - Глория поднимается с колен, отряхивается и снимает перчатки. – А вот как она умудрилась истечь кровью, если на её теле нет никаких видимых ран, я пока не знаю.

\- Она умерла от потери крови, при этом на ней нет ни следов от пули, ни достаточно больших порезов? – Нэйтан удивленно приподнимает брови, затем его лицо темнеет. – Ты ведь не думаешь, что это опять…

\- Нэйтан, - Глория громко хмыкает. – Я не помню, чтобы надпись на моём фургоне гласила « _Глория Веррано! Ясновидение и предсказание, гадание на картах таро к вашим услугам_ ». Нет, если хочешь, то конечно, мы можем сказать, что она, не знаю, умерла от похмелья. Тогда мы все сможем пойти домой пораньше.

\- Окей, Глория, я понял, - Нэйтан поднимает руки, сдаваясь, и едва сдерживает неуместную усмешку. – Когда будут результаты вскрытия, сразу дай мне знать.

\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - ворчит Глория и, тихо выругавшись себе под нос, даёт отмашку своему интерну.

Нэйтан качает головой и отправляется на поиски Ребекки. Он находит её сидящей в патрульной машине, дверь нараспашку, и гладящей какой-то пушистый комочек. 

\- Что это?

\- Это котёнок, - отвечает Ребекка, в уголках её губ прячется нежна улыбка. – Он сидел на коленях этой девушки, Киры.

\- Котёнок. – Нэйтан недоуменно хмыкает. – На коленях у жертвы.

\- Да, - Ребекка улыбается чуть шире, маленький комочек у неё в руках довольно подергивает лапками, подставляя живот под осторожные прикосновения.

\- Как он там оказался? Это один из котов миссис Уоллиш? – Нэйтан наклоняется поближе, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть котёнка.

\- Нет, - Ребекка качает головой. – Я успела расспросить миссис Уоллиш до того, как её забрала скорая. Она сказала, что у неё только взрослые коты. Именно этот малыш и привлек её внимание. Она как раз шла кормить своих питомцев, когда услышала его писк.  Как ты думаешь, это совпадение?

\- Надеюсь, - Нэйтан качает головой и снова хмурится. – Но на всякий случай, надо отдать его криминалистам, пусть проверят, вдруг он окажется важной уликой.

\- Свидетелем, Нэйтан, - строго поправляет его Ребекка. Нэйтан лишь закатывает глаза.

 

* * *

Стайлз прилетает в Хэйвен ранним утром. Точнее, это в Калифорнии раннее утро, в Мэйне часы уже показывают 10. Стайлз страшно не выспался, потому что сначала они со Скоттом рубились в  **Call of Duty** , потом Стайлз судорожно собирался, потом была долгая поездка в аэропорт, так что он чуть не опоздал на самолёт. В этом ещё немного виноват шериф, который обнял Стайлза так крепко на прощанье, что выпутываться из объятий совсем не хотелось.

В Мэйне удивительно солнечно. Стайлз сразу отмечает этот факт, потому что обычно, после летней Калифорнии, Хэйвен больше напоминает ему Готэмсити. Дядя Нэйтан встречает его в аэропорту, как всегда вместе со своим верным Бронко. Стайлз испытывает к этому джипу почти такую же слабость, как и к своему собственному.

\- Как добрался? – спрашивает дядя Нэйтан, когда они устраиваются в машине и выезжают с парковки.

\-  Отлично! – Стайлз усмехается, вспоминая сломанное кресло в самолёте и очень подозрительную массу, которую ему дали под видом завтрака.

\- Это здорово… - кивает дядя Нэйтан, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. Это тоже часть ритуала, с которым Стайлз знаком слишком хорошо.

Они видятся совсем редко, раз в год, если повезёт. В детстве Стайлз проводил в Хэйвене каждое лето, хотя бы пару недель. Его мама никогда не возвращалась в родной город, но настаивала, что Стайлз не должен терять связь со своими корнями. В данном случае, корнями были дедушка Гарланд и дядя Нэйтан. Гарланд проявлял мало интереса к внуку, а вот дядя Нэйтан с удовольствием возился с племянником. Правда, воссоединение семьи всегда проходило немного странно. Дяде Нэйтану требовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, какого это быть не только полицейским, но и просто родным дядей. Поэтому поездки из аэропорта всегда были немного неуютными. И остаются таковыми до сих пор. Но Стайлз знает, через пару дней механизм разогреется, все винтики встанут на место, и вся эта неуютность останется в прошлом. По крайней мере, он искренне на это надеется.

\- Я хорошо закончил учебный год, - подает голос Стайлз, чтобы как-то разбить начинающую угнетать тишину. – И завел много новых друзей.

\- Друзей? – Нэйтан немного вымученно улыбается. – Я помню, у тебя был приятель Скотт, ты всё грозился привезти его в гости.

\- Да, мы в этом году хотели вместе приехать, но…эм…у него возникли некоторые сложности, - Стайлз делает неопределенный жест рукой. – Зато Лидия теперь со мной разговаривает! Ну как разговаривает… Она точно знает, что я существую.

\- Это…это прогресс, - в голосе дяди Нэйтана звучит явное сомнение.

\- А ещё я подружился с…ээээммм…с Дереком. Он отличный парень. Немного хмуроволк, но с ним вполне можно иметь дело. Хотя, кого я обманываю? Он криппи, совсем. Смотрит так мрачно постоянно. А какие у него брови! Ты не представляешь. С этими бровями можно натурально вести отдельный диалог. Я иногда думаю, что общаться с ними гораздо приятнее, чем с самим Дереком.

Дядя Нэйтан кивает в такт словам Стайлза, но мысли его явно где-то далеко. Стайлз знает это выражение лица, слишком часто он видел его у своего отца. Слишком часто он видел его в зеркале. Дядя Нэйтан расследует какое-то дело.

\- А как дела здесь, в Хэйвене? – спрашивает Стайлз с напускным безразличием. – Всё по-прежнему?

\- В Хэйвене… - дядя Нэйтан на мгновение запинается. – В Хэйвене стало немного неспокойно в последнее время. Кстати, я хотел с тобой об этом поговорить. Постарайся…постарайся держаться подальше от всего странного, окей?

\- Странного? – переспрашивает Стайлз, чувствуя, как волоски на его шее встают дыбом. Оборотни. Оборотни в Хэйвене. Канима в Хэйвене. Оборотни против канимы в Хэйвене. Это противостояние чуть не разнесло Бикон Хиллс в чертям собачьим, что же они сотворят здесь, страшно даже представить. Стайлз нервно барабанит пальцами по ручке двери, сам того не замечая. Зато это замечает дядя Нэйтан.

\- Стайлз, - он явно старается, чтобы его голос звучал успокаивающе. – Ничего страшного не происходит. Просто небольшие странности. Я надеюсь, ты даже не заметишь.

Стайлз хмыкает про себя. Ну да, не заметить стаю оборотней – раз плюнуть вообще.

\- Главное, держись подальше от неприятностей, - продолжает дядя Нэйтан, затем его губы расползаются с улыбку. – Ты сможешь познакомиться с моей напарницей, детективом Паркер. Одри Паркер.

\- Мммм, - с усмешкой тянет Стайлз и пошло играет бровями. Удивительно, но дядя Нэйтан никак особенно не реагирует на ту пантомиму. Странно, раньше он бы не преминул ущипнуть Стайлза за бок или дать ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

\- Мы скоро приедем, - вместо этого говорит дядя Нэйтан, его тон становится более деловым. – Я завезу тебя домой и сразу поеду в участок, у нас новое дело.

\- Я могу поехать с тобой, - с надеждой в голосе отзывается Стайлз, выпрямляясь на сиденье и тренируя свой самый невинный взгляд на профиле дяди Нэйтана.

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Стайлз, - дядя Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает, привыкший к этому спору. – Ты уже не ребёнок, тебе нечего делать в участке.

\- Ну, я хотя бы смогу поздороваться со всеми? Если я не увижу Лаверну в ближайшие полчаса, у меня разобьется сердце!

Дядя Нэйтан закатывает глаза, но явно с трудом сдерживает усмешку. Когда Стайлз был маленький, он был даже немного влюблен в диспетчера Лаверну. Стайлз винит в этом её домашние пирожки и по-матерински добрую улыбку. Это до сих пор их любимая тема для шуток.

\- Ну, если сердце… - дядя Нэйтан скептически хмыкает. – Хорошо. Но сначала мы заедем взять что-нибудь перекусить.

\- Панкейки? – тяжело вздыхает Стайлз, страдальчески глядя на своего дядю.

\- Панкейки, - губы дяди Нэйтана растягиваются в нежную улыбку.

 

* * *

Одри и Стайлз становятся лучшими друзьями в тот момент, когда Нэйтан, представив их друг другу, на минуту выходит из кабинета, чтобы налить себе свежий кофе. Нэйтан знает, что Стайлз всегда имел некоторую слабость к блондинкам (клубничным и не только), а Одри теряет волю при виде всего милого, смешного и придурковатого. А уж перед этим взглядом раненого Бэмби не мог устоять даже железный Гарланд Уорнос.

Следующие пару дней проходят в относительном спокойствии. Одри и Нэйтан пытаются расследовать смерть Киры Фирмин, довольно безуспешно, надо признать. Результаты вскрытия не дают им почти никаких подсказок. Кровь из тела Киры была удалена профессионально, но допрос мистера Уилтона (владельца единственного похоронного бюро в Хэйвене) не приносит никаких результатов. Да и потом, сам мистер Уилтон уже настолько стар, что Нэйтан категорически отказывается представлять его гоняющим по лесу несчастную девушку, а потом выкачивающим из неё всю кровь в какой-нибудь подземной лаборатории. Подозревать Глорию Нэйтан тоже отказывается, хотя Одри как раз качает головой и вдохновленно расписывает в красках, как и почему Глория решила избавиться от бедняжки и выбрала для этого именно такой странный способ. Других зацепок у них пока нет – анализ отправленных в Портленд на экспертизу отпечатков пальцев и мелких частиц, найденных на теле, будет готов только дней через пять.

Стайлз ходит за Нэйтаном и Одри как привязанный. Нэйтан отлично знает, что его племянник неравнодушен к полицейским расследованиям. Сложно оставаться в стороне, когда все мужчины твоей семьи имеют жетон и пистолет. Нэйтан совершенно не планирует посвящать Стайлза в подробности расследования. Вообще-то он надеялся, что они со Стайлзом погуляют по городу, зайдут к Розмари за капкейками, съездят на рыбалку, сходят в лес с палатками на несколько дней. В общем, буду приятно проведут время. К тому же, у Нэйтана есть для Стайлза важные новости. И чем насыщеннее будет их со Стайлзом досуг, тем дольше Нэйтан сможет эти новости от Стайлза скрывать. Но сейчас ни о каком отъезде из города не может быть и речи. Да, у них с Одри нет никаких зацепок, и расследование зашло в тупик, но город слишком взбудоражен случившимся, поэтому молодой шеф полиции не может себе позволить бросить всё на произвол судьбы и отправиться отдыхать, пускай он и не видел своего племянника больше года.

 

* * *

 

На третий день затишья, в кабинет Нэйтана и Одри заглядывает Ребекка Раферди. Кабинет этот, конечно, теперь должен быть только Одри, потому что Нэйтан, получив звание шефа после смерти отца, стал счастливым обладателем своего собственного помещения для работы. Но кабинета шефа по-прежнему кажется чужим и неуютным, и когда Нэйтан в нём находится, он не может избавиться от ощущения, что с минуту на минуту вернётся Гарланд и прочитает ему целую лекцию о том, как Нэйтан вообще смеет врываться в его кабинет, когда его нет на месте. Так что Нэйтан предпочитает проводить время в своём старом кабинете, тем более, Одри по-прежнему его напарница, и все дела гораздо проще разбирать, сидя рядом, а не бегая из комнаты в комнату.

Нэйтан сидит на столом и изо всех сил делает вид, что занят составлением отчётов. Одри, удобно устроившись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол, читает  **Cosmo** , прикрыв его обложку стандартной папкой  **HPD**. Стайлз полулежит на стареньком диване и, высунув кончик языка от напряжения, складывает журавликов из черновиков отчётов, которые Нэйтан по привычке разбросал по всему кабинету. Через открытые окна слышен далёкий шум голосов и машин, теплый ветер приносит запахи цветов, свежей выпечки и морской соли. Время тянется убийственно медленно, слова никак не желают складываться в предложения, а предложения отказываются составлять хоть сколько-нибудь адекватный текст. Нэйтан перечитывает получивший отчёт о расследовании в доме Клейтонов на прошлой неделе (кража со взломом, но из пропавшего только банка варенья и золотые серёжки), вздыхает и решительно стирает половину написанного текста. Ужасно хочется спать и свежего кофе, и, может быть, тако. В « ** _Серой Чайке_** » сегодня тако-вторник, но Нэйтан не уверен, что готов сейчас встречаться с владельцем этого славного ресторана.

Появление Ребекки становится приятной неожиданностью. И хотя она выглядит немного виновато, Нэйтан всё равно рад ей видеть. И  рад возможности заняться чем-то ещё, кроме отчётов.

\- Нэйтан! – Ребекка стремительно подходит к столу Нэйтана и, немного замешкавшись, решительно вздергивает нос. – У меня есть к тебе срочное дело.

\- Да, конечно, присаживайся, - Нэйтан отворачивается от компьютера и, сложив руки на столе, внимательно смотрит на Ребекку, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что да, пожалуйста, поговори со мной о чём угодно, кроме этих дурацких Клейтонов и их чёртового варенья.

\- Нэйтан, - Ребекка почти падает на стул и снова мешкает. – Помнишь, когда на крыльце миссис Уоллиш нашли труп? Ну да, конечно ты помнишь. Так вот, там ещё был котёнок. Маленький совсем, серый, с полосатым хвостиком.

\- Да, кстати, ты отнесла его в лабораторию? Криминалисты что-нибудь нашли? – Оживляясь, спрашивает Нэйтан. Одри с любопытством выглядывает из-за своего журнала.

\- Нет, он чист, - Ребекка качает головой. – Обычный котёнок. Джуд, она наш штатный эксперт, сказала, что за ним ухаживали, хорошо кормили. В общем, ничего необычного.

\- Ну что ж, зато мы теперь знаем наверняка, - вздыхает Нэйтан, он надеялся, что котёнок окажется зацепкой, но, видимо, такой сегодня день.

\- Нэйтан, - Ребекка подается вперед и понижает голос, - Можно я заберу его себе?

\- Кого? – тупо переспрашивает Нэйтан, успевший погрузиться в свои мысли по поводу расследования.

\- Котёнка, - чуть слышно поясняет Ребекка и смущенно отводит глаза. – Он такой хорошенький. Он урчит и совсем меня не боится. Он уже спал у меня на руках и молоко пил, которое я ему дала. Он ведь уже не улика и не свидетель. Он ничем не может помочь расследованию. А я всегда хотела котика…

От неожиданности у Нэйтана вырывается немного нервный смешок, но он быстро берёт себя в руки. Он знает Ребекку ещё со старшой школы, и она всегда была смесью сарказма, скепсиса и невероятной внутренней стойкости. Но, видимо, даже Снежная Королева не может устоять перед маленьким котиком в беде.

\- Конечно, забирай, - кивает Нэйтан и с ещё большим удивлением наблюдает, как Ребекка широко улыбается и едва ли не хлопает в ладоши от радости.

\- Спасибо, Нэйтан, ты лучший, - Ребекка поспешно поднимается на ноги и, продолжая счастливо улыбаться, вылетает из кабинета, видимо, чтобы поскорее воссоединиться со своим новым питомцем. Одри заливисто смеется, едва за Ребеккой закрывается дверь.

\- Кто бы мог подумать! – она качает головой, продолжая усмехаться. – Ребекка не может устоять перед котёнком. Ни за что бы не поверила, если бы это не произошло у меня на глазах.

\- Погодите, - неожиданно подаёт голос Стайлз, заставляя Нэйтана вздрогнуть, он уже и забыл, что они с Одри не одни. – На месте преступления нашли котёнка? Вместе с трупом?

\- Да, - нехотя подтверждает Нэйтан, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Сидел у жертвы на коленях и истошно мяукал.

\- Ты думаешь, это случайность? – У Стайлза в глазах загорается опасный огонёк.

\- Да, ты ведь сам слышал, криминалисты ничего не нашли. Котёнок как котёнок, серый, с полосатым  _хвостиком,_ \- Губы Нэйтана непроизвольно растягиваются в лёгкой улыбке. – Даже если его оставил убийца, от него всё равно никакого толку.

Стайлз хмыкает в ответ, хмурится, но расспрашивать не продолжает. Любой другой человек счёл бы это смирением, но Нэйтан знает своего племянника слишком хорошо. Молчаливый Стайлз это первый вестник апокалипсиса.

\- Стайлз, не вздумай соваться в наше расследование, - строго предупреждает Нэйтан, но Стайлз лишь равнодушно кивает, его мысли сейчас явно находятся где-то далеко. Нэйтан вздыхает и возвращается к своему отчёту. День продолжается.

 

* * * 

 

Нэйтан готов уже лезть на стену или выбросить компьютер в окно, когда его телефон неожиданно разражается пронзительным  _I like to move it, move it, ya like to move it,_ которое заставляет Нэйтана подпрыгнуть на месте. Одри, успевшая немного задремать в своём кресле, едва не переворачивается на пол от неожиданности. Даже задумчивый Стайлз роняет своего корявого журавлика и испуганно смотрит на дядю. Нэйтан поспешно достаёт телефон и с трудом сдерживает стон отчаяния, видя имя звонящего. Ну конечно. Если уж день не удался, значит он не удался по полной. Нэйтан мимоходом задумывается, когда он успел стащить телефон и поменять мелодию звонка. На звонок отвечать совсем не хочется.

\- Нэйтан? – Одри, избежав позорного падения, садится поровнее и вопросительно смотрит на своего напарника. – Это…?

Реакция Нэйтана вызывает у неё усмешку. Телефон продолжает надрываться. Нэйтан закатывает глаза и усилием воли заставляет себя ответить на звонок.

\- Дюк?

\- Нэйтан! – в голосе Дюка слышится нарочитое спокойствие вперемешку с лёгкой паникой. Нэйтан предпочитает не задумываться, с каких пор от умеет так хорошо различать интонации Дюка по одному лишь слову.

\- Слушай, если ты опять по поводу своих штрафов за парковку, то я в сотый раз тебе повторяю, я не буду этим заниматься, - Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает и страдальчески воздевает глаза к потолку. – Я вообще не понимаю, как взрослый человек может так бездумно парковаться. Иди и оспаривай их в суде.

\- Да-да, Нэйт, обязательно, - нервный смешок Дюка заставляет Нэйтана насторожиться. – Я так и сделаю. Но я звоню тебе немного по другому поводу.

\- По какому? – устало спрашивает Нэйтан, игнорируя нахмурившуюся Одри.

\- Понимаешь…ээммм…- Дюк шумно вздыхает, - Нэйт, приятель, у меня здесь труп.

\- Что? – отрывисто спрашивает Нэйтан, его тело мгновенно напрягается, плечи расправляются, а лицо становится сосредоточенным. – Где?

\- Здесь, на  ** _Cape_** _ **Rouge**. _ Сидит в моём любимом, кстати, кресле. Мне кажется, он на меня смотрит.

\- Он? – Нэйтан уже на ногах, одно рукой прижимает телефон к уху, второй достаёт из ящика стола служебный пистолет. – Это мужчина?

\- Да, парень, ему лет двадцать с чем-то, - голос Дюка становится серьезным. – Я его не убивал.

\- Разберёмся, - отрывисто бросает Нэйтан, жестом показывая Одри, что им надо немедленно выезжать. – Ничего не трогай, мы будем через 10 минут.

\- Нэйт, - Дюк успевает поймать его за мгновение до того, как он сбрасывает звонок. – Тут ещё кое-что.

\- Что? – Нэйтан замирает в дверях, готовясь в худшему.

\- Я знаю, что на месте преступления нельзя ничего трогать, но… У него на руках сидит котёнок. Может я его покормлю хотя бы? Он так жалобно пищит.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Глава 2

Стайлз ходит кругами по кабинету дяди Нэйтана и Одри и никак не может остановиться. Они уехали всего десять минут назад, буквально вылетели из комнаты, мгновенно позабыв про Стайлза, и теперь сам Стайлз не знает, что ему делать дальше. Разумнее всего было бы остаться на месте, дождаться дядю Нэйтана и обо всем расспросить. Но когда это Стайлз поступал разумно? Он поспешно достает свой мобильный, уточняя время, и буквально падает на старый диван. Дюк. Дюк Крокер снова в Хэйвене. От этой мысли у Стайлза в груди начинается фейерверк, а губы сами собой растягивают в радостную ухмылку.

Он не видел Дюка 9 лет. Последний раз они пересекались, когда Стайлз оказался в Хэйвене почти сразу после смерти матери. Стайлз смутно помнит то тяжелое лето, ему кажется, что тогда всё время было пасмурно. Они с дядей Нэйтаном куда-то ходили, что-то делали – Стайлз никак не может заставить себя восстановить в памяти все подробности. Он знает только, что сначала ему было невероятно плохо, так, что мир вообще не имел никакого значения. И дядя Нэйтан никак не мог ему помочь. А потом были теплые объятия, запах моря и корицы, успокаивающий голос, который говорил такие правильные и нужные вещи. И после этого Стайлз первый раз подумал, что, возможно, жизнь действительно продолжается. Конечно, у него ушло несколько лет, чтобы полностью восстановиться после пережитой потери. И до сих пор у него в груди небольшая, но постоянно ноющая дыра. Но Дюк ( а Стайлз хоть и не помнит детали, но уверен, что это был Дюк) спас его, маленького мальчика, от затягивающей бездны страданий.

А потом Дюк исчез. Дядя Нэйтан сказал, что он сбежал, уплыл, поднял якорь и больше никогда не появлялся в Хэйвене. Стайлз сначала не хотел верить в подобную нелепицу, но потом вспомнил, что Дюк ведь пират, а пират не может постоянно сидеть в порту. Дядя Нэйтан эту концепцию почему-то не оценил, но про Дюка больше не вспоминал. И он так активно о нём не вспоминал, что Стайлзу даже в какой-то момент стало казаться, что он просто выдумал Дюка, волшебного пирата из сказки. Лучшего друга, с которыми они пережили столько захватывающих приключений. Стайлз наверняка бы поверил, что всё это было только плодом его воображения, если бы на каждый его день рождения не приходила открытка без подписи с каким-нибудь нелепым изображением далеких городов и долин.

И вот теперь Стайлз знает, что его детский воображаемый друг вернулся, он здесь, в Хэйвене. И это знание не дает Стайлзу усидеть на месте. Он трет лицо руками, делает глубокий вдох и, приняв, наконец, решение, со всех ног несется прочь из полицейского участка.

 

* * *

 

Нэйтан считает себя неплохим полицейским. Конечно, он не проходил обучение в академии Куантико, как Одри, но всё равно, у него были очень хорошие учителя. Возможно даже, одни из лучших. Нэйтан уверен в себе, в своих силах и навыках. Он отлично знает, как надо вести допрос и почти в идеале владеет разными тактиками. Он уже инстинктивно чувствует, когда надо показать сочувствие, понимание, а когда следует надавить. И Нэйтан прекрасно умеет держать лицо, оставаться хладнокровным и равнодушным. Всегда. Кроме тех случаев, когда его оппонентом оказывается Дюк Крокер.

Они расположились в общей каюте на **_Cape_ _Rouge_.** На палубе снаружи вовсю работают криминалисты, Дарен Рейнс и Трисия Бэнкс. Глория возится с трупом, не забывая подначивать своего интерна по поводу неудачного свидания. Одри отправилась на поиски свидетелей, утверждая, что «кто-нибудь обязательно что-нибудь видел». А Нэйтану выпало удовольствием допрашивать первого подозреваемого.

Дюк лениво развалился на диване, от былого волнения не осталось и следа. Его плечи расслаблены, губы растянуты в усмешке, голова чуть наклонена набок. Нэйтан с трудом сдерживает желание запустить в Дюка чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы согнать с него это густое, как патока, спокойствие. Он подозреваемый в убийстве, в конце-то концов. Нэйтан делает глубокий вдох, стараясь удержать себя в руках.

\- Дюк, я ещё раз тебя спрашиваю, где ты был сегодня ночью с двух до трёх часов? – Нэйтан складывает руки на груди и делает ещё один глубокий вдох. Его голос звучит глухо, резко, но Дюк лишь демонстративно закатывает глаза.

\- А я ещё раз повторяю тебе, Нэйтан, что я был не дома. – Дюк чуть прикрывает глаза, его усмешка становится шире. - И нет, я не могу рассказать тебе подробности. Здесь замешана дама…

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что именно в тот момент, когда убийца притащил тело несчастного…- Нэйтан коротко заглядывает в свой блокнот, стараясь сделать это как можно незаметнее. – Джимми Клифорда, тебя так удачно не было дома?

Дюк беззаботно пожимает плечами, продолжая излучать спокойствие. Нэйтан уверен, ещё чуть-чуть и у него начнет дергаться глаз.

Именно в этот момент в коридоре раздаются торопливые шаги, и в общую каюту влетает запыхавшийся Стайлз. В руках у него зажат упитанный рыжий котёнок.

\- Эээммм, - многозначительно выдаёт Стайлз, замерев посреди каюты и, видимо, осознав, что незаметно пробраться на допрос у него не получилось. А зная его, Нэйтан не сомневается, что Стайлз пытался быть максимально незаметным.

\- Стайлз, - Нэйтан устало трет глаза. – Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Стайлз? – Голос Дюка меняется, из ехидно-тягучего становится звонким, радостным. – Парень, да тебя не узнать!

Дюк поспешно поднимается, протягивая Стайлзу руку, хлопает его по плечу, приобнимает. Стайлз усмехается, обнимает Дюка в ответ, лишь в последний момент вспоминая про животное в своих руках, так что котёнок едва не оказывается зажат между двумя сильными телами. От вида этой идиллической картины Нэйтану вдруг остро хочется сбежать на край света.

\- Дюк! Я не знал, что ты в Хэйвене, - говорит Стайлз, наконец-то отлипая от Дюка, - Я бы сразу к тебе зашел.

\- О, не удивлюсь, если офицер Уорнос просто _забыл_ поделиться с тобой этой важной информацией, - Дюк подмигивает Нэйтану и снова устраивается на диване. – Ну рассказывай, парень, как твоя жизнь.

\- Да всё…эммм, по-старому, - Стайлз не может сдержать нервный смешок, - Вот, очередные каникулы в Хэйвене. И как всегда, скучать не приходится.

\- Хэй! – не выдерживает Нэйтан, видя, что эти двое вот-вот о нём забудут напрочь. – Это допрос, а не эпизод _The_ _Soap._ Поэтому, Стайлз, иди и подожди снаружи, пока мы не закончим. И отпусти ты уже несчастное животное! Как он вообще к тебе попал?

Стайлз поворачивается к Нэйтану, на его лице сразу целая гамма эмоций: радость встречи, вина за неподобающее поведение, нежность к котёнку и врожденное ехидство. Он поудобнее перехватывает животное, прижимая к груди, и медленно, продолжая смотреть на Нэйтана, пятится в сторону второго дивана, стоящего у противоположной стены. И говорит, естественно, Стайлз говорит.

\- Во-первых, _The_ _Soap_ , серьезно? Есть столько крутых полицейских драм, а ты выбрал ситком? Когда всё это закончится, нам надо будет серьезно поговорить... Во-вторых, котёнка мне дала ваша криминалист, приятная девушка, Трисия, вроде бы? Она сказала, что у него может быть нервное потрясение, поэтому она велела мне отнести его куда-нибудь, где тихо и спокойно. Дядя Нэйтан, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у Рафаэля было нервное потрясение? Так ведь и до срыва недалеко. Ему всего сколько, недели три-четыре? Мой лучший друг, Скотт, подрабатывает в ветеринарной клинике и научил меня кое-чему. Так что я как эксперт заявляю, котятам вредно волноваться. А это подводит нас к третьему пункту, - Колени Стайлза врезаются в край дивана, и он несколько неловко опускается на подушки, не отрывая взгляда от Нэйтана. – Я посижу здесь, ладно? Ты меня даже не заметишь, обещаю. Это в интересах Рафаэля, честное слово.

\- Стайлз, кто такой Рафаэль?  - Нэйтан сразу же жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, глядя как Дюк почти складывается пополам от едва сдерживаемого хохота.

Вместо ответа Стайлз повыше поднимает котёнка и смотрит на Нэйтана, как на полного идиота. Нэйтан закатывает глаза и, сделав глубокий вдох, поворачивается к Дюку. Он думает, что сейчас самое время начать изучать техники дыхательной гимнастики, потому что от этих глубоких вдохов у него уже немного кружится голова, а спокойствия не прибавилось ни на грамм.

\- Окей, Дюк, вернемся к допросу, - Нэйтан подходит ближе, чтобы казаться угрожающим. Дюк поднимает на него смеющиеся глаза и снова поудобнее устраивается на своём диване. – Итак, ты отказываешься рассказывать о своём алиби? Называть имя _дамы,_ которая сможет подтвердить, что ты действительно проводил время с ней, а не играл в куклы с мертвым телом? Я правильно понимаю?

\- Дюк, а чем ты его кормил? – неожиданно подаёт голос Стайлз, - Какой-то он вялый слишком.

\- Я ему молока дал, - Дюк пожимает плечами. – Стайлз, он котёнок. У него в жизни вообще только две цели: спать и жрать. Поел, теперь спит.

\- Ну да, в принципе, ты прав. У вас же тут есть ветеринар? Ну так, если что.

\- Конечно, странная девушка из Канады. Я слышал, - Дюк заговорщически понижает голос. – Что она ведьма.

Стайлз восторженно хмыкает. А у Нэйтана весь мир окрашивается красным.

\- Дюк! Чёрт возьми, ты подозреваемый в убийстве, - Нэйтан рывком оказывается рядом с Дюком и, схватив его за воротник рубашки, бесцеремонно встряхивает. – Ты можешь хоть раз в своей жизни отнестись к этому серьезно?!

\- Нэйт, - Дюк устало вздыхает, теряя ухмылку, и осторожно разжимает хватку Нэйтана. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я его не убивал. У меня нет никакого мотива. И я, кстати, сомневаюсь, что ты допрашивал миссис Уоллиш с таким же пристрастием.

Нэйтан снова складывает руки на груди и отходит к иллюминатору. На улице удивительно солнечно, из приоткрытой створки пахнет морем и нагретыми камнями. Где-то вдалеке кричит чайка.

\- Дюк, - голос Нэйтана звучит совсем тихо, слова даются ему с трудом. – У нас два трупа за три дня. Конечно, надо дождаться экспертизы Глории, но я уверен, что Джимми умер так же, как Кира. И из него выкачали всю кровь. Я не знаю, трабл это или просто какой-то маньяк. Но велика вероятность, что нам потребуется твоя помощь. Поэтому я должен провести этот допрос, чтобы потом ни у кого не возникло вопросов или подозрений.

\- Ладно, - Дюк хмурится и отводит взгляд. – Я был у Биди.

\- У начальницы порта Биди? – Нэйтан удивленно поднимает брови. – Ночью?

\- Да, - Дюк выгибает бровь, будто реакция Нэйтана какая-то неестественная. – Я привез ей…кое-что.

\- Ночью? – повторяет Нэйтан, на его лице теперь написан скепсис.

\- Да, Нэйтан, ночью, - Дюк делает неопределенный жест рукой. – Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, что именно я ей привез.

\- И что же ты ей привёз? – без особой надежды спрашивает Нэйтан.

\- Да, Дюк, что можно привезти начальнице порта ночью? – напоминает о себе Стайлз, подаётся вперед, ехидно ухмыляясь. – Цепи? Ящик рома? Кубинские сигары? Хотя нет, это должно быть легко идентифицируемым снаружи… Волк? Танк? Троянский конь? Статуя Свободы?

\- Стайлз, - Нэйтан восхищен, когда Дюк одним движением руки прекращает этот поток сознания. – Тебе я расскажу потом. Нэйт, тебе я не расскажу никогда. Надеюсь, теперь мы можем закрыть этот вопрос и перейти к чему-нибудь более приятному?

 

* * *

 

Вечером того же дня у Нэйтана на столе лежит отчёт коронера. Джимми Клифорд был убит так же, как Кира Фирмин – из него выкачали всю кровь. Так же на его теле Глория нашла множество царапин и мелких ушибов, в его волосах запуталась листва, а босые ноги были сбиты в кровь. И ещё этот котёнок на руках.

\- Похоже, в Хэйвене завёлся серийный убийца, - вздыхает Нэйтан, откладывая отчёт коронера, и устало трёт глаза. Не то, чтобы ему это особенно помогало, просто привычка.

\- А разве для серий не должно быть три убийства? – приподнимает бровь Одри, она стоит у доски расследования и неторопливо записывает информацию про Джимми Клифорда.

\- И это мне говорит бывший агент ФБР? – хмыкает Нэйтан, исподлобья глядя на напарницу.

Одри пожимает плечами и отходит от доски, внимательно разглядывает получившуюся картину, наклоняя голову набок.

\- Что нам известно на данный момент, Паркер? – Нэйтан со вздохом поднимается на ноги и, обогнув свой стол, встаёт рядом с Одри.

\- Жертвы – мужчина и женщина, обоим между двадцатью и тридцатью. Какой-то особенно связи между ними найти не удалось. Кира Фирман работала учительницей младших классов в своей старой школе, вела активную социальную жизнь: клубы, бары, спорт. Джимми Клифорд наоборот, предпочитал сидеть дома. Как сказала его сестра, он был компьютерным гиком. Он редко выходил из дома, даже еду заказывал с доставкой. И одежду. Работал программистом удаленно. Их хобби тоже никак не пересекаются. Сложно найти двух более разных людей, на самом деле. Между ними нет ничего общего.

\- Кроме того, как они умерли, - мрачно говорит Нэйтан, понимая, что у них действительно нет никаких зацепок. – Если он выбирает жертву случайно… Паркер, тогда у нас серьезные проблемы.

\- Мы всё ещё не знаем, что это серия, Нэйтан, - Одри хмурится и закусывает губу.

\- Не хочу цитировать Дюка, но…всё мы знаем, Паркер, - Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает и возвращается в своё кресло. – Я связался с лабораторией в Портленде, они обещали завтра прислать результаты. И образцы, собранные на сегодняшнем месте преступления, они обещали обработать вне очереди. Нас ждут непростые дни…

\- А где Дюк? – спрашивает вдруг Одри, с надеждой глядя на Нэйтана. – Ты говорил, что не против его помощи в этом деле.

\- Дюк помогает, - на губах Нэйтана появляется легкая усмешка. – Он занимает Стайлза. Я не хочу, чтобы он и близко подходил к этому делу.

\- Ты убедил Дюка поработать нянькой? – Одри так удивлена, что едва не промахивается мимо своего кресла.

\- О, он сам вызвался, - Нэйтан качает головой, тихо хмыкает. – Он всегда умел справиться со Стайлзом. Тот  всю жизнь был непоседой, с самого детства. С рождения, я подозреваю. Всё время куда-то бежит, круша всё на своём пути. Врезается, роняет, падает сам. И влипает в неприятности в особенным остервенением. Я не всегда справлялся, не всегда мог нормально реагировать. А Дюк как-то чувствовал, что надо делать. Там, где мне приходилось кричать, ругать, угрожать или шантажировать, Дюку хватало пары слов. Иногда даже взгляда, и Стайлз сразу становился как шелковый. Я убежден, что он его загипнотизировал.

Одри тихо смеется, Нэйтан тоже не может сдержать улыбку.

За окном уже стемнело, в полицейском участке почти никого не осталось. Нэйтан выныривает из своих воспоминаний и, посерьезнев, снова подходит к доске расследований.

\- Паркер, давай ещё раз проверим, точно ли они нигде не пересекались?

Одри тяжело вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Впереди их ждёт долгая ночь.

 

* * *

Дюк сидит на своём любимом диване в общей каюте на  ** _Cape Rouge_** и полчаса наблюдает за тем, как лежащий на полу Стайлз пытается убедить Рафаэля съесть специализированную смесь для котят, которую они купили сегодня днём. Котёнок уверенно отворачивается от мутной жижы, но Стайлз непреклонен. Он в красках описывает, как это вкуснятина, едва ли сам не тыкается носом в блюдце и угрожающе хмурится на упрямого Рафаэля. Дюк усмехается и неторопливо делает глоток из пузатого стакана. Виски, ирландский односолодовый, 16-летняя выдержка. Дюк прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом.

\- …ты понимаешь, что если ты не будешь есть, ты умрешь? Совсем? Раз и навсегда? – громко вещает Стайлз, умоляюще глядя на котёнка. – Рафаэль, ты ведь серьезное животное! Ну что с тобой не так…

\- Стайлз, дай ты ему уже молока нормального, - не выдерживает Дюк, чужие страдания это, конечно, увлекательно, но у него были другие планы на этот вечер.

\- Ты помнишь, что сказала продавщица? Коровье молоко может быть для него опасно. Ты совсем не волнуешься о здоровье Рафаэля… - Стайлз осуждающе смотрит на Дюка. Он выглядит так, будто снова 6 лет, и Дюк только что провёл с ним серьезный разговор на тему «Вообще-то сладкое принято есть после обеда, а не до, и уж тем более, не вместо».

\- Возьми в холодильнике козье молоко и отстань от животного, - Дюк отставляет стакан на столик и со вздохом поднимается на ноги. – А я пока позвоню Трейси, чтобы она прислала курьера с едой из **_«Серой Чайки»._ **

Стайлз, не слушая, подскакивает на месте и несется к холодильнику, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах. Дюк снова усмехается и, покачав головой, тихо выходит на палубу, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он глубоко вдыхает свежий ночной воздух и пару мгновений просто стоит, подняв глаза к небу, усыпанному звездами. Чаек уже не слышно, они давно отправились спать, как и большинство людей на соседних лодках. Рыбаки – ранние пташки, как известно.

Дюк неторопливо лезет в карман и достает телефон. Смотрит на него некоторое время в раздумье. И наконец приняв решение, открывает телефонную книгу.

\- Хэй, - тихо говорит Дюк, едва на том конце берут трубку. – Это я. У меня к тебе есть одно срочное дело. Здесь, в Хэйвене. Надо кое-кого _вынюхать_. Как быстро ты сможешь приехать?


	3. Глава 3

Утро пятницы застаёт Нэйтана в его собственном кабинете, куда он перебрался два часа назад после того, как Одри, едва не заснув посреди фразы, заявила, что пришло время отправиться по домам и хоть немного поспать. Нэйтан попытался было протестовать, но, присмотревшись к Одри и разглядев тёмные круги под глазами и сероватый цвет её лица, согласился, что перерыв в расследовании им не помешает. И вот, Одри теперь благополучно отсыпается дома, а Нэйтан сидит в кресле шефа, которое до сих пор кажется слишком большим и солидным, и никак не может заставить себя пойти домой.

Они опять засиделись до рассвета. И у них опять нет никаких зацепок, сплошные тупики. Вчера пришел отчёт из Портленда с результатами анализов частиц, собранных на месте преступления, но толку от него оказалось мало. Предыдущие три дня Одри с Нэйтан провели, опрашивая редких свидетелей и родственников жертв. Кира Фриман – милая девушка, добрая, отзывчивая, любила свою работу, пони и розовый мартини, занималась бегом и верховой ездой. Джимми Клифорд – молчаливый фанат Star Track и Человека-паука, не любил спорт, зато обожал пиццу с ананасами. Маленькие кусочки чужой жизни. Такие важные для близких, но такие бесполезные для Нэйтана.

В дверь стучат. Нэйтан резко выныривает из полудрёмы, в которую умудрился провалиться прямо над открытым досье Сэма Маккея, бывшего парня Киры, вместе с которым её видели последний раз на вечеринке в клубе «Копьё Монаха», и чуть растерянно смотрит на вошедшего Стэна.

\- Босс, - кивает Стэн с полуулыбкой, в руках у него большая кружка с таким ароматным кофе, что Нэйтан невольно прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь запахом. – Вот, я решил, что тебе не помешает.

\- Спасибо, Стэн, - Нэйтан, не сдержавшись, хватает кружку обеими руками и поспешно делает большой глоток, и лишь после этого задумывается о температуре волшебного напитка.

\- Нэйтан, ты бы шел домой, - после некоторой паузы говорит Стэн, неловко потирая шею. – За несколько часов участок не рухнет, а тебе явно надо отдохнуть. Ты сейчас сам похож на жертву вампира.

\- Вампира? – удивленно хмыкает Нэйтан, не отрываясь от кофе. – Это такие слухи ходят по городу?

\- Д-да, - Стэн снова неловко потирает шею, избегает смотреть Нэйтану в глаза. – Ты знаешь…Два обескровленных трупа…Обе жертвы молодые, здоровые. А у людей в Хэйвене фантазия богатая. Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты и сам знаешь.

\- Да уж… - снова хмыкает Нэйтан, качает головой, глубоко вздыхает. – Спасибо, Стэн. За кофе и, и вообще. Я сейчас пойду уже, мне действительно надо хоть немного поспать.

\- Рад помочь, - на губы Стэна возвращается его привычная полуулыбка. – Не торопись, мы тут справимся. Я позвоню, если что. У тебя же дома племянник, небось уже начал забывать, как ты выглядишь.

\- Спасибо, Стэн, - повторяет Нэйтан и, когда за офицером закрывается дверь, откидывается на спинку кресла, вновь прикрывая глаза.

Племянник. Стайлз. По правде сказать, это Нэйтан уже начал забывать, как Стайлз выглядит. За эти три дня Нэйтан видел его лишь два раза, и то мельком: первый раз Стайлз залетел домой переодеться, а второй – забрать зарядку от телефона, бурча себе под нос что-то о том, что в 21 веке даже контрабандисту неприлично иметь дурацкий кнопочный телефон с бесполезной для нормальных людей зарядкой. Это было в среду, с тех пор Нэйтан Стайлза не видел вообще. Нет, он регулярно пишет Нэйтану сообщения о том, что жив, здоров и накормлен, но физически дома не появляется. В участке тоже, и это хоть как-то заставляет Нэйтана смириться с тем, где именно Стайлз проводит всё своё время.

Дюк Крокер. Нэйтан удивлен, как легко Дюк вошел обратно в его жизнь. Дюк в Хэйвене всего несколько месяцев, и под натиском его обаяния уже пала Одри, которая теперь регулярно просит его о помощи с очередным делом; Билл МакШоу, который годами лишь пожимал плечами при упоминании Дюка, а теперь отдал ему семейный ресторан; Лаверна, у которой вообще-то всегда было хорошо с разделением мира на белое и чёрное, но которая неожиданно нежно относится _к бедному мальчику_ и всегда подкармливает его печеньем, когда Дюк заявляется в участок. И теперь Стайлз. Нэйтан ожидал чего угодно от их воссоединения. Он никогда не признается вслух, но в душе он надеялся, что Стайлз уже благополучно забыл Дюка. Но всё оказалось совсем иначе. Нэйтан потрясен, как легко Стайлз простил Дюку его исчезновение 9 лет назад. Сам Нэйтан не может похвастаться тем же.

В коридоре раздаются громкие голоса, и Нэйтан снова выплывает из дрёмы. Нет, всё, никакого Дюка Крокера. Нэйтан клялся и божился, что больше никогда не будет думать о нём иначе, как в контексте подписания ордера на обыск или арест. И никакая дружба по Стайлзом этого не изменит. Нэйтан смотрит на часы, вздыхает и неохотно поднимается на ноги. Тело слушается плохо, голова будто ватой набита. Нэйтан гасит лампу на столе и, оглядевшись напоследок, неторопливо выходит за дверь.

 

* * *

Густая зелёная листва размеренно мельтешит за окном, шины тихо шуршат по асфальту. Дерек щурится от яркого солнца и в очередной раз жалеет, что не взял солнечные очки. В прошлый раз, когда он был в Мэйне, солнце было слишком тусклым, а влажный асфальт пах осенью и опавшей листвой. Кто ж знал, что в самом пасмурном штате может быть так невыносимо солнечно.

Дерек приоткрывает окно, впуская в машину свежий запах моря, нагретых камней и свежескошенной травы. Он прилетел три часа назад в Портленд, неторопливо позавтракал в маленьком кафе рядом с пунктом проката автомобилей, терпеливо отстоял небольшую, но нудную очередь, чтобы забрать забронированный заранее форд. Ему непривычно водить что-то, кроме камаро: слишком высокая посадка, салон пахнет кожей и химчисткой, руль гораздо менее чуткий. Но выбора у него особенно не было – утренний автобус на Хэйвен он пропустил, а следующий отправлялся только через 5 часов. Искушение было велико, но Дерек вовремя вспомнил, кто именно ждёт его в Хэйвене.

Дерек поводит плечами, изрядно уставшими за время его путешествия. До пункта назначения осталось меньше часа, и Дерек искренне надеется, что Дюк даст ему сначала принять душ и переодеться, прежде чем тащить его в очередную заварушку. При воспоминании о Дюке, Дерек обреченно вздыхает. Он сам не знает, почему согласился приехать. Дома его ждёт стая, такая неопытная и нуждающаяся в альфе. Конечно, без постоянно крутящегося рядом Стайлза в Бикон Хиллзе стало несколько спокойнее, но Дерек всё равно неохотно оставил дом. Что ж, по крайней мере, когда Стилински нет рядом, члены стаи могут рассчитывать только на собственный идиотизм.

Дерек вспоминает звонок Дюка, прокручивает в голове короткий разговор. Уверенный, спокойный голос без привычного ехидства. Тихий шелест ветра в трубке. _Когда_ вместо _если_. Что ж, такой просьбе Дерек никогда не мог отказать.

 

Дерек как раз пересекает черту города и тянется к навигатору, снижая скорость, чтобы уточнить маршрут к порту, когда позади него раздаётся вой полицейской сирены. Отлично. Он пробыл в Хэйвене буквально пять минут, и им уже интересуется полиция. Дерек на мгновение задумывается, как Дюк умудряется в этом городе вести хоть какие-то дела. Сирена воет повторно, неприятно бьет по чувствительным перепонкам, побуждая Дерека съехать на обочину. Синий джип в зеркале заднего вида заставляет сердце Дерека пропустить удар. Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Только не опять. Дерек с трудом подавляет желание приложиться лбом о руль. Со всей силой.

\- Шеф полиции Уорнос, - низкий голос раздается совсем рядом. – Ваши документы, пожалуйста.

\- Шеф полиции, ха? – вырывается у Дерека прежде, чем он успевает сдержаться себя. Чёртов Стайлз, это всё его тлетворное влияние. Дерек делает глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхает и протягивает документы в приоткрытое окно.

\- Дерек Хейл, - медленно выговаривает шеф Уорнос, хмурится, будто пытается вспомнить, качает головой. Неудивительно, прошло одиннадцать лет с их первой и единственной встречи. Дерек бы и сам не вспомнил его, если бы не запах. Чернила, оружейная смазка, усталость и черничный сироп. Дерек помнит – Дюк иногда пах так же, едва заметно, доступно только совсем чуткому обонянию. И каждый раз работать с ним было особенно невыносимо.

\- Что привело вас в Хэйвен, мистер Хейл? – от этого вопроса, заданного со смесью усталости и раздражения, у Дерека случается острый приступ дежа вю.

\- Ваши знаменитые лобстеры, офицер, - опять вырывается у него против воли, желание стукнуть головой обо что-нибудь твердое становится сильнее.

\- Следуйте за мной, мистер Хейл, - коротко бросает шеф Уорнос и, не оглядываясь, направляется к своему джипу. Документы Дерека остались у него в руках. Отлично. Дерек прямо чувствует, как его любовь к этому чёртову городу растет в геометрической прогрессии.

 

* * *

Нэйтан стоит на небольшой кухне в полицейском участке и уже минуты три неотрывно смотрит на дымящуюся кружку с кофе. В голове у него по-прежнему вата, и он сильно сомневается, что дополнительная доза кофеина сильно ему поможет. Но его ждёт подозреваемый, первый подозреваемый в этом проклятом деле, и Нэйтан должен быть хоть немного в форме.

На самом деле, этот след довольно сомнителен: рядом со вторым место преступления один из рыбаков видел голубой форд, который раньше в этих краях не появлялся. Нэйтан сначала не обратил внимания, но сегодня, когда он по привычке выбрал длинный маршрут к дому и ему навстречу вывернул именно голубой форд, Нэйтан не смог проехать мимо. Водитель – Дерек Хейл, - оказался личностью весьма подозрительной. Мрачный, молчаливый, в чёрной кожаной куртке и с трехдневной щетиной. Взгляд исподлобья. Явный чужак. Не ухватиться за такую зацепку было невозможно.

Нэйтан оставил мистера Хейла в своём кабинете, велев Стэну ненавязчиво следить за дверью, а сам решил выпить кофе, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Стэн скорое возвращение шефа не оценил, но, к счастью, не стал ничего говорить, лишь неодобрительно покачал головой и молча занял свой пост.

Конечно, Нэйтан мог допросить Хейла прямо на месте, получить пару ответов «на отвали» и поехать домой спать. Но совесть шефа Уорноса оказалась куда более бодрой, чем её владелец.

\- Нэйтан, - раздается знакомый голос, заставляющий Нэйтана едва заметно подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он резко оборачивается и с трудом подавляет желание закатить глаза. В дверях полицейской кухни стоит Дюк собственной персоной. Свежий, выспавшийся, с довольной усмешкой на губах. В глазах – ехидный огонёк. Нэйтан презрительно фыркает и возвращается к своему кофе.

\- Что тебе надо, Дюк?

\- Я слышал, у нас есть первый подозреваемый, - Дюк проходит в кухню, встаёт рядом с Нэйтаном, облокачиваясь спиной на столешницу и складывая руки на груди. Доверительно заглядывает Нэйтану в глаза.

\- _У нас_ даже общих ценностей нет, Дюк, - отрывисто бросает Нэйтан и, наконец взяв свой кофе, направляется обратно в кабинет. Дюк, естественно, следует за ним по пятам.

 

Нэйтан заходит в свой кабинет и как раз собирается сказать Стэну, чтобы тот выпроводил Дюка из полицейского участка, возможно, даже в камеру предварительного задержания, когда сдавленный стон за его спиной заставляет Нэйтана остановится.

\- Нэйт, ты серьезно? – голос Дюка наполнен искренней мукой. – Нэйтан Уорнос, ты идиот.

\- Что? – Нэйтан поворачивается, чтобы смерить Дюка недовольным взглядом, но тот оказывается быстрее. Дюк закатывает глаза и мгновение спустя уже заключает явно удивленного Хейла в объятия.

\- Дерек, ты опоздал, - заявляет Дюк, отпуская подозреваемого и усаживаясь на край стола Нэйтана. – И это ты называешь «срочно»? Что же будет в следующий раз, когда твои услуги мне потребуются не в ситуации жизни и смерти? Ты приедешь через полгода?

\- Мне надо было закончить кое-какие дела, - хмуро отвечает Хейл, но Нэйтан даже сквозь туман бессонной ночи видит на его губах едва заметную улыбку, которая, впрочем, исчезает так же быстро, как появилась. – В конце концов, я же приехал.

\- И то хлеб, - вздыхает Дюк и наконец-то вспоминает о существовании Нэйтана. – Что ж, Нэйт, знакомься, это Дерек Хейл. Единственный, кхм, человек, который может нам помочь с этим дурацким расследованием.

\- Нам? – тупо переспрашивает Нэйтан, хмыкает, качает головой. – Дюк, я тебе уже несколько раз сказал, никаких «нас» нет, ты можешь это запомнить? Во-вторых, чем именно _мистер Хейл_ может нам помочь?

\- Ауч, Нэйтан, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, - ухмыляется Дюк, картинно хватаясь за грудь. Нэйтан с лёгким удивлением отмечает, что Хейл, похоже, воспринимает слова Дюка всерьез, судя по выражению его лица.

\- Дюк, либо объяснись, либо проваливай, - устало вздыхает Нэйтан и неторопливо устраивается в своём кресле. – Я не спал больше суток, у нас в городе орудует маньяк. Твой балаган меня интересует в последнюю очередь.

\- Но ведь интересует, - подмигивает Дюк, садя на столе вполоборота, чтобы, очевидно, действовать Нэйтану на нервы ещё успешнее. – Ладно, ладно, Нэйт, я всё понял. _Мистер Хейл_ обладает некоторыми…эээммм…способностями, которые могут помочь нам с поиском убийцы. А именно – отличным обонянием.

Нэйтан удивленно приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит, лишь кивает, давая Дюку понять, что тот может продолжать. Усмешка Дюка становится шире.

\- Мой план такой: вы с Одри отведёте Дерека на место преступления, он там…ээммм… _повынюхивает_ , и потом сможет таким образом опознать убийцу. Конечно, в суде это не прокатит…- Дюк хмурится, задумчиво переводит взгляд с Нэйтана на Хейла и обратно. – С другой стороны, в Хэйвене суд вообще редко актуален. Что скажешь, Нэйт?

\- Скажи-ка мне, _Дюк_ , _-_ неожиданно подаёт голос Хейл и, судя по тому, как скривилось его лицо, пинает Дюка по ноге. – А с чего ты взял, что я буду ему помогать? Во-первых, он полицейский. _Шеф полиции_. Скажи мне, Крокер, с какой мачты ты рухнул? А во-вторых, он уже _второй раз_ притаскивает меня в этот чёртов участок. Дюк, я второй раз в Хэйвене, второй раз в городе меньше суток, а офицер, простите, шеф Уорнос опять устраивает мне допрос с пристрастием. И после этого ты ждёшь, что я буду ему помогать?

Нэйтан неожиданно чувствует себя неуютно, тихая радость, которая поселилась у него в груди, когда он увидел этот голубой форд, быстро испаряется, не оставив и следа. Дюк хмурит брови, явно пытаясь изобразить фирменный взгляд Стайлза – взгляд раненного Бэмби, но Нэйтан должен признать, у его племянника это получается куда убедительнее. Молчание затягивается.

И в тот момент, когда тишина становится невыносимой даже для Нэйтана, в коридоре раздается топот, затем звук падающего тела, сбивчивая болтовня и скрип кроссовок по деревянному полу. Через мгновение в кабинет Нэйтана буквально вваливается Стайлз, что-то на ходу продолжая говорить, видимо, Стэну. Наконец, Стайлз поворачивает голову, испуганно оглядывает сурово нахмурившегося Нэйтана, затем его лицо светлеет, когда он замечает устроившегося на столе Дюка.

\- Дюк! А я как раз тебя ищу! – губы Стайлза расползаются в шкодливой ухмылке.

\- Стайлз? – Хейл неожиданно поворачивается всем телом, едва не роняя стул. Нэйтан удивленно приподнимает брови. Выражение лица Стайлза, когда он наконец-то видит третьего человека в кабинете, Нэйтан не может описать никакими словами.  


	4. Глава 4

\- Тот самый Дерек? – дядя Нэйтан устало трет лоб и вопросительно смотрит на Стайлза, который теперь сидит на стуле в центре комнаты и нервно дергает ногой.

Этот допрос продолжается уже добрых двадцать минут, и Стайлз чувствует, как внутри него пузырится нервное возбуждение. _Дерек_ в Хэйвене. Дерек в _Хэйвене_. Сколько бы раз он ни повторял про себя эту фразу на разные лады, она всё равно кажется ему абсурдной.

\- Стайлз! – рявкает выведенный из себя дядя Нэйтан, заставляя Стайлза сосредоточить на нём своё внимание. Сидящий на диване Дюк фыркает, но благоразумно ничего не говорит.

Отойдя от первого шока, дядя Нэйтан отослал Дерека в коридор к Стэну, а сам, заперев дверь, буквально за шкирку дотащил Стайлза до стула и, нависнув над ним, приступил к допросу.

\- Стайлз, это тот самый Дерек, про которого ты рассказывал, когда приехал? Это с ним ты подружился в этом учебном году? – дядя Нэйтан явно старается держать себя в руках, но Стайлз видит, как у него на виске взбухает вена. У папы Стайлза тоже такая есть.

\- Ну, я бы не сказал, что это _тот самый_ Дерек, он просто Дерек, Дерек Хейл, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, Дюк за его спиной снова громко фыркает.

\- Стайлз! Он преступник. Твой отец знает, что происходит? – дядя Нэйтан почти рычит.

\- Хэй-хэй, полегче! – наконец подает голос Дюк, возмущенно подаваясь вперед. – Нэйтан, Дерек не больший преступник, чем я.

\- _Вот именно,_ \- дядя Нэйтан уже шипит. Стайлз нервно теребит руки, пытаясь понять, как ему лучше себя повести. Дядя Нэйтан готов рвать и метать; Дюк, выглядящий так, будто ему только попкорна для большего счастья не хватает, ситуацию не упрощает. А за дверью сидит злой, но вполне настоящий Дерек. Который, - к счастью! – ещё никому горло зубами не вырвал. И вообще, ведет себя подозрительно цивилизованно, насколько Стайлз успел заметить. А вот выхода из этой ситуации пока что-то не видно.

\- Он…понимаешь, он…- Стайлз неопределенно машет руками. – Он помог нам со Скоттом с одним делом…

\- Каким, интересно? – голос дяди Нэйтана падает на тон ниже, и тут Стайлзу становится по-настоящему страшно. – Он покупает вам выпивку? Или сделал вам поддельные ID? Или это наркотики? Стайлз, _пожалуйста_ , скажи, что это не наркотики…

\- Окей, Нэйтан, достаточно, - Дюк поднимается на ноги, с его лица наконец-то сходит восторженная ухмылка. – Во-первых, Дерек ничего таким не занимается. Я понимаю, что наша с ним, эээммм, дружба может натолкнуть тебя на определенные мысли, но. Но! Дерек никогда не стал был продавать наркотики или выпивку несовершеннолетним. Нэйтан, ты меня слышишь? Я же тебе сказал, он не больший преступник, чем _я_.

Дядя Нэйтан поднимает на Дюка тяжелый взгляд. На месте Дюка Стайлз бы обязательно почувствовал себя неуютно, но тому, кажется, всё нипочём.

\- А во-вторых, - Дюк подходит ближе, его голос звучит так, будто перед ним не разъярённый шеф полиции, а пугливый лис, попавший одной лапой в капкан браконьеров. – Дерек нам нужен. Нэйтан, Дерека нам очень нужен. Трабл или нет – это дело за неделю не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Эээмм, прости за каламбур, я сначала сказал, а потом только…

\- Дюк! – Стайлз и не знал, что дядя Нэйтан умеет рычать не хуже Дерека.

\- Дерек может нам помочь, по-настоящему. У него отличный нюх. Серьёзно, без шуток. Я не могу рассказать тебе все подробности, но просто поверь мне. Нэйт, _поверь мне_. Дерек наш единственный шанс в данный момент. – Дюк осторожно кладет руку дяде Нэйтану на плечо, но тот, кажется, даже не замечает этого жеста.

А Стайлз чувствует себя так, будто его ударили пыльным мешком по голове. Дюк знает. Дюк _знает._ Про волчий нюх и, вероятно, про всё остальное. Этот паззл всё ещё никак не желает складываться у Стайлза в голове. Он был уверен – всё, что случилось в Бикон Хиллзе, остаётся в Бикон Хиллзе. Но, кажется, события минувшего года догоняют его, куда бы он ни пошел.

У Стайлза с детства было две жизни: в Бикон Хиллзе настоящая, с рутиной, школой и друзьями; и в Хэйвене, далёкая, немного нереальная, с подёрнутой дымкой краями, с прогулками на настоящем корабле, китами, палатками и панкейками на завтрак каждый день. И теперь, здесь и сейчас, эти две жизни столкнулись, смешались. И Стайлз чувствует, что у него земля уходит из-под ног.

\- Поверить _тебе_ , Дюк? – после долгой паузы говорит дядя Нэйтан, но уже без былого запала, затем хмыкает и качает головой. – Ладно, веди сюда своего Дерека. Посмотрим, какая от него может быть польза.

Стайлз чувствует, как его сердце пропускает удар.

 

 

* * *

Они едут в Бронко на **_Cape_** _ **Rouge** , _когда рация Нэйтана начинает характерно хрипеть, а затем раздается чуть взволнованный голос Лаверны. Нэйтан никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы она звучала взволнованно.

\- Нэйтан, милый, звонил мистер МакКоннел, он не уверен, но, кажется, там ещё один труп.

\- Где? – Нэйтан поспешно хватает рацию и одновременно бьет по тормозам, машина наполняется недовольными возгласами, но Нэйтан их полностью игнорирует.

\- Эмеральд-стрит, дом 43. Поторопись, мой хороший, возможно, удастся задержать преступника. Мистер МакКоннел слышал какой-то подозрительный шум в доме.

\- Еду, - коротко бросает Нэйтан, резко разворачивая Бронко, чем вызывает новую волну протестов.

\- Нэйтан, на каком заброшенном аэродроме тебя учили водить машину? – шипит Дюк, потирая ушибленный лоб. Дерек на заднем сиденье что-то недовольно бурчит, а Стайлз, которого припечатало в дверь весом Дерека, воздевает руки к небу. Насколько позволяет низкий потолок.

\- Если это действительно наш подозреваемый, то Дерек как раз сможет проявить себя, - отрывисто говорит Нэйтан, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Дюк закатывает глаза.

Обсуждения возможной роли Дерека в расследовании прошло не слишком успешно, на взгляд Нэйтана. Они провели почти час в его кабинете, и хотя Дюк, Стайлз и даже Дерек говорили почти без умолку, по сути не было сказано ничего. Ничего такого, что заставило бы Нэйтана действительно поверить этому подозрительному типу. Но Дюк прав, хоть Нэйтан никогда не признает этого вслух, - у них нет других вариантов.

 

На Эмеральд-стрит уже собралась толпа зевак к тому времени, как Бронко останавливается у подъездной дорожки.

\- Сидите здесь, - говорит Нэйтан своим спутника, стараясь выглядеть как можно строже. – Стайлз, тебя это касается в первую очередь. Хейл, ты со мной.

\- Хэй, а почему Дереку можно, а мне…- начинает Дюк, и Нэйтан с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не приложить его лицом о приборную панель. Видимо, Дюк читает это желание у него в глазах, поэтому благоразумно замолкает. Нэйтан торопливо выходит из машины и, глубоко вздохнув, направляется к месту преступления.

\- Быстро ты добрался, - Одри приветствует его кивком головы.

\- Что нам известно? – Нэйтан старается разглядеть тело, но Глория, склонившаяся над жертвой, полностью загораживает ему обзор.

\- Стефани Свит, - Одри переходит на деловой тон. – Двадцать четыре года. Её нашел мистер МакКоннел. Хозяева этого дома уехали на две недели в отпуск. Очевидно, убийца об этом не знал, иначе выбрал бы другой дом.

\- Мы пока не знаем, по какому принципу он выбирает место, чтобы оставить тело, - перебивает Нэйтан, хмурясь. – Возможно, ему важно было привезти труп именно к этому дому.

\- Ты, конечно, прав, но…- Одри пожимает плечами. – Мне кажется, ему важнее привлечь как можно больше внимания. И шокировать старушек и контрабандистов. В общем, хозяев нет дома. Мистер МакКоннел выгуливал своего пса, Окси, когда увидел девушку, сидящую на крыльце дома Хантеров. Он подошел поближе, чтобы узнать, не нужна ли незнакомке помощь. Представляешь, как бедняга испугался.

\- Сидящую? – Нэйтан обходит Одри, чтобы лучше рассмотреть труп.

\- А, Нэйтан, наконец-то, - кивает Глория, выпрямляясь и снимая перчатки. – Да, он оставил её в той же позе, что и бедняжку Фирмин. И в том же состоянии: ссадины, отсутствие обуви, листва в волосах. Разве что вместо платья на ней школьная форма. Немного старовата для школьницы…

Одри фыркает, Нэйтан лишь пожимает плечами.

\- А был ли?... – Нэйтан не успевает закончить фразу, потому что Глория закатывает глаза и машет куда-то влево. Нэйтан поворачивается в указанном направлении и видит Стэна, который сидит на капоте машины и держит в руках небольшого чёрного котёнка с белыми лапками и белым пятном на груди.

\- Такими темпами он окотит нам весь участок, - хмыкает Одри, складывая руки на груди. – Хотя я, честно говоря, предпочитаю собак.

\- Да, я тоже… - задумчиво отзывается Нэйтан, продолжая разглядывать издалека котёнка.

Котёнок как визитная карточка убийцы, эта идея вызывает у Нэйтана особенно недоумение.

\- Нэйтан, а что это за приятный молодой человек, который стоит столбом и явно не знает, куда себя деть? – вполголоса спрашивает Одри, наклоняясь Нэйтану к самому уху, при этом не отрывая взгляда от Хейла, про которого Нэйтан уже успел забыть. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что это наш новый детектив. Умоляю тебя.

\- Консультант, - губы Нэйтана против воли растягиваются в усмешку. – Я потом тебе объясню. Дюк утверждает, что он может нам помочь…ээммм…нестандартными методами.

\- Дюк утверждает? Ну-ну, - Одри тихо смеется, но никак не объясняет причину своего внезапного веселья.

Нэйтан подходит к Хейлу, который стоит, спрятав руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки, и всячески пытается слиться с пейзажем. Нэйтан отчетливо видит, как неуютно он чувствует себя в центре всеобщего внимания.

\- Ну что, _Дерек_ , есть идеи? – Нэйтан встает рядом с Хейлом и кивает в сторону тела Стефани Свит, которое Глория с интерном как раз упаковывают в мешок.

\- Слишком много посторонних запахов, - морщится Хейл, сделав глубокий вдох. – Сложно сказать что-то наверняка.

\- Меньше их не станет, уж поверь мне, - Нэйтан обводит взглядом толпу зевак. – Сейчас здесь только полиция, но скоро приедут братья Тигс, наши местные звезды печатного издания. Потом появятся хозяева, если Одри удастся вызвонить их из отпуска. Так что, дальше будет только хуже.

\- Я понял, - отрывисто бросает Хейл и начинает неторопливо перемещаться по периметру места преступления, огороженному желтой лентой. Нэйтан качает головой, но никак не комментирует его действия. И изо всех сил игнорирует насмешливый взгляд Одри.

 

* * *

 

В порту ветрено, так что Дерек непроизвольно передергивает плечами. Обычно он равнодушен к перепадам температуры, но проклятый ветер в Мэйне пробирает до костей. Дерек морщится и вспоминает, почему раньше предпочитал решать все дела с Дюком на нейтральной территории. А желательно, где-то в Мексике или даже на Ямайке. На Бали тоже было неплохо. Дерек вздыхает и ускоряет шаг.

На новом месте преступления Дерек нашел запах, который не принадлежал никому, из присутствующих. Он специально постарался подольше покрутиться возле судмедэкспертов и полицейских, которые оцепляли периметр. Обнюхал хихикающую Одри и, на всякий случай, освежил в памяти запах Нэйтана. Хозяева дома уехали больше недели назад, так что их запах Дерек сумел найти без труда. И вот, когда он определил все запахи, включая противную собачонку мистера МакКоннела, остался всего один. Подгнившая листва, крабовое мясо, клубничное варенье, пот и глина. Запах свежий, но чуть затершийся. Такой же по давности, как и запах Стефани Свит (и окей, это последний раз, когда Дерек помогает Дюку с чем-то подобным, потому что трупная вонь начисто лишает его аппетита на очень долгое время).

После того, как Дерек сообщил шефу Уорносу о своей находке, тот лишь недоверчиво хмыкнул, покачал головой и отправил Дерека обратно в свой джип. Дерек пошел неохотно – перспектива провести неопределенное время, запертым в железной банке со Стайлзом и Дюком, искренне его пугала. Но, как оказалось, зря – естественно, Стайлз уже вылез из джипа и воодушевленно рассказывал одному из офицеров – кажется, Стэну, - как прекрасно иметь дома котёнка. Дюк стоял, прислонившись к капоту, и изо всех сил не комментировал происходящее.

А потом шеф Уорнос вернулся к машине, наорал на Стайлза (насколько позволяла взбудораженная толпа рядом) и, затащив Стайлза за шкирку в свой джип, сообщил, что теперь они все вместе отправляются на корабль Дюка.

И вот теперь Дерек идёт по причалу за шефом Уорносом, Дюком и Стайлзом, и пытается осознать, что Стайлз действительно племянник Уорноса. Честно говоря, Дерек скорее поверил бы, что Стайлз состоит в кровном родстве с Дюком, чем с этим мрачным типом. Дерек вспоминает дядю Питера и тихо фыркает – да уж, у судьбы отменное чувство юмора.

\- …если бы ты знал подробности, Нэйт, ты бы не сомневался в моих словах, - слышит Дерек обрывок пламенной речи Дюка, которую тот завёл ещё в машине. – Дерек взял след, поверь мне.

Стайлз громко смеется, заливается, чем совершенно сбивает Дерека с толку. Шеф Уорнос что-то недовольно бурчит, но Дерек не слышит за звонким смехом. Дюк недовольно воздевает руки к небу.

\- Нет, Нэйтан, я не могу рассказать тебе подробности. Но они крутые, поверь мне. Закачаешься, настолько они крутые. Я не расскажу, даже не проси, - Дерек, кажется, слышит, как шеф Уорнос скрипит зубами.

Дерек всегда удивлялся, насколько же люди глухи. Как умело они игнорируют не только скрытые звуки и интонации, но и очевидные тоже. Дерек знает, Дюк отвратительный лжец. Что удивительно, учитывая его профессию. Но это правда, Дюк совершенно не умеет врать. Зато он умеет говорить то, что человек хочет услышать. И чутьё у него порой, как у настоящего волка: он читает людей, как открытые книги. Взять хотя бы шефа Уорноса: он искренне верит, что Дюк -болтливый и ненадежный, что ему нельзя доверять, что Дюк не заботится ни о ком, кроме самого себя. И Дюк уверенно играет эту роль. Дерек качает головой, слыша очередную ложь Дюка, и неожиданно ловит себя на остром желании разбить шефу Уорносу лицо. Так, для профилактики.

 

Дерек узнает **_Cape_ _Rouge_** сразу – красавица неторопливо покачивается на лёгких волнах, и Дерек невольно вспоминает, как оказался на ней в первый раз. Дюк так восторженно её описывал, пока тащил его из бара, где они в очередной раз _случайно_ столкнулись, что Дерек невольно представил себе настоящий пиратский фрегат. И хотя внешне сходство оказалось слишком отдаленным, внутри она мало чем отличается от пещеры сокровищ. Если знаешь, где искать, конечно.

\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - Дюк изображает шутовской полупоклон. Шеф Уорнос дергает плечом и уверенно ступает на палубу. Стайлз следует по пятам и, едва оказавшись на борту, бросается куда-то в сторону жилых кают, бормоча на ходу какого-то Рафаэля.

\- Дерек, - голос Дюка звучит звонко и радостно. – Апорт! В смысле, нюхай.

\- Ещё одна собачья шутка, Крокер, и я запихну мешок галет тебе в глотку, - беззлобно говорит Дерек, начиная неторопливый обход палубы. – Ты исчерпал свой лимит.

\- На сегодня? – с надеждой спрашивает Дюк, его ухмылка становится шире. Дерек не может вспомнить, когда последний раз видел его в таком приподнятом настроении.

\- На всю жизнь, - хмыкает Дерек и втягивает носом воздух. Шеф Уорнос нетерпеливо потирает руки, прислонившись спиной к дальнему борту. Дюк следит за ним слишком внимательно на вкус Дерека, будто он может от первого же неосторожного движения упасть в воду.

\- Я ничего не чувствую, - наконец говорит Дерек, сделав три полных круга по палубе. – Здесь нет того запаха, который я нашел на месте преступления.

\- Ты уверен? – хмурится Дюк, отрываясь наконец от созерцания шефа Уорноса. – Прошло три дня с тех пор, как тут нашли труп.

\- Три дня это много, - Дерек подходит к креслу, стоящему на палубе, и падает на него всем весом, вытягивая ноги. – К тому же, подозреваю, здесь побывало много народу. Если и остался какой-то след, я его не чувствую. Крокер, только попробуй!

\- Я молчу, - Дюк поднимает руки в защитном жесте. – Что ж, кажется, мы снова в тупике.

\- Не _мы_ , а следствие, - подает голос шеф Уорнос, от него так разит усталостью, что Дерек с трудом сдерживает желание заткнуть нос. – Я зря потратил на тебя своё время.

\- Нэйтан! – Дюк делает навстречу шефу Уорносу, но тот отмахивается и, не оборачиваясь, поспешно покидает корабль.

\- Мне жаль, Дюк, - неожиданно для самого себя говорит Дерек, слыша, как судорожно Дюк втягивает носом воздух.

\- А вот и Рафаэль! – раздается звонкий голос Стайлза, он появляется на палубе, держа в руках пушистый комок рыжей шерсти. – С трудом его выловил. Хэй, а где дядя Нэйтан?

Дюк поворачивается к Стайлзу, на его лице снова улыбка, а глаза светятся радушием.

\- Отлично, Стайлз, самое время пообедать. Малыша ведь наверняка надо покормить, - Дюк проводит рукой по мягкой шерсти зверька и, повторив этот жест с чуть отросшими волосами Стайлза, быстро скрывается за тяжелой железной дверью, ведущей на кухню.

\- Что только что произошло? – хмурится Стайлз, вопросительно глядя на Дерека, и поудобнее перехватывает своего зверька.

Дерек пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Он терпеть не может этого искусственного Дюка. И ему приятно знать, что Стайлз тоже видит разницу. Или чувствует.

 ** _Cape_ _Rouge_** продолжает равнодушно покачиваться на волнах.


	5. Глава 5

Стайлз врывается в « ** _Серую Чайку_** » ровно в тот момент, когда симпатичная официанта Нора незаметно пытается подсунуть Дереку свой номер телефона, нацарапанный на салфетке. Дерек сидит за двухместным столиком у окна, неторопливо пьет кофе и вежливо улыбается Норе, которая всё никак не желает переключать своё внимание на остальных посетителей. Стайлз подлетает к столику Дерека и с размаху падает на свободный стул.

\- У меня есть абсолютно гениальная идея, Дерек, ты будешь в восторге! – Стайлз цапает с тарелки Дерека тост с джемом и запихивает его целиком в рот, продолжая победоносно усмехаться. Нора ласково улыбается Стайлзу и наконец-то вспоминает про свои прямые обязанности. Той пожилой паре на другом конце зала как раз срочно нужна консультация. Стайлз даже не замечает, как Нора уходит, слишком увлеченный попытками рассказать Дереку свой план с набитым ртом. Дерек страдальчески закатывает глаза и легко пинает Стайлза по ноге.

\- Сначала дожуй, потом говорит, - бурчит Дерек, не отрываясь от своего кофе. Теперь очередь Стайлза закатывать глаза.

\- Мы начали не с того! – восклицает он, наконец-то прожевав тост. – Тебе надо обнюхать личные вещи убитых. Если между ними есть какой-то один запах – ты сразу его учуешь. Их вещи теперь улики, а значит, их хранят в пластиковых пакетах. Запах сохраняется гораздо дольше, чем на открытом воздухе.

Что ж, Дерек вынужден признать, что эта идея звучит удивительно разумно.

\- Уорнос согласен с твоим планом действий? – спрашивает Дерек, отставляя свой кофе и принимаясь за тосты. Это его первый нормальный завтрак за долгое время. У Дюка вчера хватило совести позвонить в « ** _Серую Чайку»_** и предупредить, что _хмурого парня в кожаной куртке и откликающегося на имя Дерек_ надо кормить за счёт заведения. После этого Крокер спрятал телефон в карман, залпом допил свой коллекционный виски и скрылся в неизвестном направлении вместе со своим катером, оставив Дерека одно на **_Cape_ _Rouge_**. И сегодня утром, когда Дерек проснулся в помещении, которое Дюк по неведомым причинам называет гостевой спальней, Крокер всё ещё не вернулся. Так что Дереку пришлось самому возиться с капризным душем, затем разбираться со всеми этими безумными системами безопасности на борту, а после – добираться до ресторана, где его ждал обещанный завтрак. Вообще-то, Дюк всегда был радушным хозяином, именно поэтому его поведение…не то, чтобы волнует Дерека, совсем нет. Но напрягает, это точно.

\- Понимаешь, дядю Нэйтана сегодня никак не поймать. Они с Одри очень, очень заняты, опрашивают родственников последней жертвы, ищут возможные связи… - голос Стайлза звучит нарочито легко, и Дерек тяжело вздыхает, распознавая ложь.

\- Стайлз.

\- Это правда! – Стайлз так активно размахивает руками, что едва не выбивает поднос из рук испуганной Норы.

\- Стайлз.

\- Ладно, - Стайлз недовольно хмурится, совсем по-детски кривит губы и складывает руки на груди. – Дерек, ты, возможно, не заметил, но дядя Нэйтан…он не слишком тебе доверяет. Особенно после вчерашнего. И он точно будет недоволен, если узнает, что я занимаюсь расследованием. Поэтому, я бы хотел сначала найти что-нибудь полезное, а уже потом идти к нему с новостями. А если мы ничего не найдем, то и незачем дядю Нэйтана вообще тревожить.

Дерек качает головой и устало потирает глаза. А ведь день только начался…

\- Стайлз, кто эти мифические «мы»? – Дерек заранее знает ответ, но надежда умирает последней, как известно.

\- Я и ты, естественно, - Стайлз опять взмахивает руками, к счастью, не создавая аварийной ситуации.

\- Естественно, - вздыхает Дерек, у него резко пропал аппетит.

\- Дерек, из нас с тобой получается отличная команда, - доверительно сообщает Стайлз, подаваясь всем телом вперед и преданно заглядывая Дереку в глаза. – Конечно, всё было бы ещё лучше, если бы всегда придерживался плана…

\- Стайлз. – Дерек отодвигает тарелку с недоеденным завтраком и машет рукой Норе, чтобы та принесла счёт. – И какой же твой план действий?

\- Первые делом, нам надо попасть в полицейский участок. А дальше – посмотрим по ситуации.

Огонь в глазах Стайлза напоминает Дереку лесные пожары. Волк внутри Дерека тихо скулит и закрывает лапами уши. Это будет долгий день.

 

То, с какой лёгкостью их пускают в хранилище улик, заставляет Дерека задуматься, что Дюк не зря выбрал Хэйвен своей базой. Местные полицейские с удивительной готовностью согласны наплевать на все правила в угоду личным связям. Стайлзу было достаточно поздороваться со Стэном и в расслабленной манере сообщить ему, что Дерек – эксперт из Калифорнии, и он вчера был на месте преступления вместе с шефом Уорносом. И всё, Стэн согласно кивает головой, протягивает Дереку руку для приветствия и спокойно достаёт ключи от хранилища.

Они располагаются в дальнем углу, Стайлз с энтузиазмом копается в коробках, в которых лежат десятки пластиковых пакетов разных размеров с уликами с места преступления. Дерек терпеливо стоит рядом, спрятав руки в карманах куртки, и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать. Стэн наблюдается за ними пару мгновений и, убедившись, что его помощь не понадобится, выходит в коридор, махнув Стайлзу на прощанье. Дереку вдруг очень хочется броситься за Стэном вдогонку и попросить запереть его в камере. За попытку выдать себя за калифорнийского эксперта, за превышение скорости, за похищение Стайлза. Да за что угодно, лишь бы оказаться в тишине и покое. Победоносный вскрик Стайлза оглушает, Дерек чувствует, как у него в затылке зарождается фантомная головная боль.

\- Вот, - Стайлз достаёт два объемных пакета и тычет ими Дереку буквально в лицо. – Нюхай!

В этот раз Дерек не сдерживает тихий, но, как он надеется, зловещий рык.

 

\- Что ж, - Дерек откладывает в сторону синее платье, принадлежащее первой жертве. – Оно пахнет так же, как и вчерашнее место преступления. Тот же коктейль запахов. Но на одежде парня никаких следов.

\- Ты уверен? – подает голос Стайлз, он сидит на подоконнике и ритмично болтает ногой, касаясь пола кончиком ботинка с тихим поскрипыванием. От этого звука у Дерека ноет в висках.

\- Да, Стайлз, я уверен. – цедит Дерек сквозь зубы. – Если не веришь, нюхай сам.

Стайлз хмыкает в ответ, спрыгивает с подоконника и начинает метаться по хранилищу, бормоча что-то неразборчивое себе под нос.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз резко замирает посреди комнаты, сосредоточенно хмурится, качает головой. – А ты можешь сказать, где именно они были убиты? Или хотя бы где они были за несколько часов до убийства?

Дерек приподнимает брови, но послушно вновь берет в руки синее платье.

\- Обычные запахи леса, - говорит он после минуты вдумчивого вынюхивания. – Ель, пихта, клён и тополь. Немного черники. Опалая листва. Ромашки. Мокрая древесина. Какие-то мелкие хищники: норка или куница, не разобрать. И кровь, много крови.

\- То есть, их убили в лесу? – уточняет Стайлз, покусывая нижнюю губу. Этот жест на мгновение сбивает Дерека с мысли.

\- Что? А, да, - Дерек хмурится, отводя взгляд. – Я думаю, их ещё знатно по этому лесу погоняли, судя по тому, как выглядела вчерашняя жертва.

\- Интересно… - Стайлз задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку, Дерек закатывает глаза и прячет улики обратно в пакеты.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нам пора уходить? – спрашивает Дерек, убирая коробки на полку, откуда их достал Стэн.

Ровно в этот момент у Стайлза звонит телефон. Он поспешно достаёт мобильный и тихо чертыхается, увидев имя звонящего.

\- Да, дядя Нэйтан? – Дерек думает, что этот пропитанный невинностью голос Стайлза выдаёт его с головой. – Я? Я дома, конечно. В смысле, у Дюка на лодке. Да, с Дереком. Да, Дюк с нами, естественно, где же ещё он может быть? Ланч? Да, да, отличная идея. Давай встретимся сразу в _« **Серой Чайке»**?_ Мне тут совсем близко ехать. Нет-нет, Дерек поест один. Ему не привыкать. Да, конечно, до встречи.

Дерек, внимательно наблюдающий за хаотично мечущимся по хранилищу Стайлзом, с трудом сдерживает усмешку.

* * *

На улице пасмурно, свинцовые облака висят совсем близко – кажется, протяни руку и сможешь коснуться мягкой поверхности. Дюк с детства мечтал потрогать облака, он всегда был уверен, что на ощупь они как сахарная вата, только влажные и тяжелые. К сожалению, не всем мечтам суждено сбыться.

Дюк сидит в небольшом баре в городке Френчборо, штат Мэйн. Крошечная точка на карте, которую не разглядеть, пока не увеличишь карту как минимум на сто процентов. Мелкий городок разделенный на такие же мелкие двенадцать островков. Всего один бар, одна кофейня и один полицейский. Всё, как Дюк любит.

Дюк делает глоток из кружки с кофе, добавленный _для тепла_ ром приятно обжигает горло. Дюк ждёт покупателя, Александр Спайк, один из местных рыбаков. У Дюка уже неделю не доходили руки добраться до Френчборо. Вчера вечером это показалось отличной идеей. Дюку не привыкать ночевать под открытым небом.

Первые капли дождя падают на землю. Дюк морщится, вспоминая, что забыл закрыть катер тентом. До назначенном Спайком времени остается ещё два часа. Дюк поудобнее устраивается на стуле, его рука тянется к телефону, но он в последний момент одергивает себя. Хэйвен не рухнет, если он прогуляет один день.

Дюк усмехается своим мыслям, качает головой и делает знак официантке, чтобы она принесла ещё кофе. Хорошо, что фляжка с ромом у него всегда с собой.

 

* * *

Стайлз сидит на палубе **_Cape_ _Rouge_** в любимом кресле Дюка, переплетя свои конечности в довольно причудливые узлы, и напряженно думает. Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы у него была настоящая полицейская доска расследования. Большая и прозрачная, чтобы на ней можно было рисовать белым маркером и прикреплять к ней фотографии подозреваемых. Увы, пока у Стайлза есть только клочок бумаги и огрызок карандаша – всё, что ему удалось найти среди запасов Дюка. Вероятно, как настоящий пират, Дюк не слишком любит записывать ценную информацию.

Стайлз трёт лоб, зажмурившись, и, мгновение посомневавшись, лезет в карман за дополнительной дозой Аддерала. Сейчас ему нужно всё внимание, какое он только может получить.

\- Стайлз, - его руку перехватывает Дерек, про присутствие которого Стайлз уже умудрился забыть. – Пожалуй, тебе хватит на сегодня.

\- Дерек, ты не понимаешь! – восклицает Стайлз и тычет Дерек в лицо свой листок с корявыми надписями и миллионом разномастных стрелок. – Разгадка совсем близко, я просто никак…никак не могу…

\- Ладно, хорошо, можешь рассуждать вслух, - страдальчески скривившись соглашается Дерек и возвращается в своё кресло напротив Стайлза, откладывая в сторону одну из книг Дюка, которую он взял почитать, чтобы скоротать время, пока Стайлз обедал с дядей Нэйтаном.

\- Смотри, - воодушевленно начинает Стайлз. – Получается, что обеих девушек точно убил один человек. На трупе парня ты не нашел нужного запаха, а это значит…либо его убил подражатель (что вряд ли, детали про котёнка ещё не попали в прессу), либо его убил Дюк (что тоже вряд ли, дядя Нэйтан проверил эту версию вдоль и поперек), либо ты плохо нюхал. Но этот вопрос мы попробуем решить попозже. Давай сначала сосредоточимся на том, что мы знаем. Девушек убил один и тот же человек. И перед тем, как убить, он сначала долгое время гонял их по лесу. Вероятно, для того, чтобы они выбились из сил. Или он психопат и ему нравится мучить своих жертв. Потом он их убил, притащил в город и подбросил на крыльцо в разные дома. Дерек, ты не помнишь, на месте преступления были следы волочения на земле? Или отпечатки шин возле крыльца?

Дерек задумывается на минуту, сосредоточенно хмурится, затем тихо хмыкает.

\- А знаешь, да, были. Следы от шин. Я не обратил на них внимания, у меня была другая задача. Но я слышал краем уха, как двое полицейских обсуждали с криминалистом, что да, на одной из клумб виден четкий след от грузовика, кажется.

\- Отлично, - Стайлз радостно вскидывает кулак, его лицо озаряет довольная улыбка. – Дерек, друг мой, я знаю, что убийца.

\- Вот как? – Дерек скептически приподнимает бровь и, сложив руки на груди, выжидательно смотрит на Стайлза.

\- О да, это элементарно, - Стайлз подается вперед, наклоняясь поближе, и, подмигнув, говорит заговорщическим шепотом. – Дерек, убийца – женщина.


	6. Глава 6

_“…Сегодня, 15 июня, весь Хэйвен только и говорит о леденящем кровь преступлении, нарушившем чинное спокойствие нашего славного города. Наше специальный корреспондент Дэйв Тигс поспешил на место трагедии и готов удовлетворить законное любопытство наших читателей…_

_…Убийца Хэлло Китти наносит новый удар. Сегодня в 6 утра на Медоу-стрит было найдено тело юного Рузвельта Бакли, 23-летнего помощника повара в «Золотом Гусе»…_

_…Юноша сидел на крыльце дома мистера и миссис Бун в спокойной позе, будто остановился на минуту отдохнуть после долго пути. А на коленях у него сидел маленький котёнок. Присутствие этого невинного животного только подчеркивало зверскую манеру, с которой было совершено умерщвление несчастного…”_

Нэйтан со стоном выдыхает и отбрасывает свежий выпуск Haven Herald. Газета разлетается на отдельные листы, и Нэйтан равнодушно наблюдает за тем, как они закрывают собой почти весь пол их с Одри небольшого кабинета.

Это катастрофа. Братья Тигс с самого начала были в курсе происходящего (от этих двоих вообще сложно что-либо утаить), но до сегодняшнего дня у них хватало ума не выдавать никаких важных деталей про убийства. И ещё этот нагнетающий напряжение стиль…Нэйтан откидывается в кресле и нервно барабанит пальцами по столу – привычка, появившаяся за долго до того, как активизировалась его трабл.

\- Убийца Хэлло Китти, - Одри читает вслух заголовок, приподнявшись в кресле и наклонив голову почти как сова, чтобы получше разглядеть лежащую на полу газету. – Дэйв сегодня в ударе.

\- Они напечатали специальный выпуск, посвященный этим убийствам, - сквозь зубы цедит Нэйтан. – И жертвам, конечно. Это всё очень трогательно, но очень некстати.

\- С первого убийства прошло почти две недели, - Одри встает из-за стола и, подойдя к доске расследования и сложив руки на груди, сосредоточенно оглядывает записи с имеющимися данными. – Нам невероятно повезло, что братья Тигс не подняли панику в газетах в первый же день.

\- Да, но что делать теперь? – Нэйтан, устало потирая лоб, встаёт рядом с Одри. – Придется же устраивать городское собрание, чтобы успокоить людей. Вводить комендантский час. У меня банально нет времени этим заниматься. Я сейчас два дня минимум потрачу впустую, разбираясь с общей паникой. Кто будет заниматься расследованием?

\- Ну, во-первых, - Одри легко усмехается и с вызовом смотрит на Нэйтана. – Я прекрасно могу справиться сама. ФБР доверяло мне одной вести дела, так что у тебя нет причин во мне сомневаться. А во-вторых…У нас всё равно нет никаких зацепок.

Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает и, покачав головой, падает в кресло для посетителей рядом со своим столом.

\- И это смущает меня больше всего. – Он снова, прищурившись, вглядывается в написанные на доске факты. – Много ли ты встречала убийц, которые не оставляли вообще никаких следов? Ни ДНК, ни отпечатков. Самое весомое, что у нас есть – след от грузовика, но даже ребята из Портленда не смогли установить модель и год выпуска. По-твоему, это нормально?

\- Я встречала разных убийц, когда работала в ФБР, - Одри задумчиво хмурится, покусывает нижнюю губу. – Но таких, чтобы совершенно без улик…Знаешь, кроме Декстера мне никто в голову не приходит.

\- Декстер? – Нэйтан вопросительно приподнимает брови, на лице у него ни тени узнавания.

Одри закатывает глаза и демонстративно воздевает руки к небу.

\- Нэйтан, серьезно? Чем ты вообще занимаешься в свободное…хотя, знаешь, что? Я не хочу этого знать, - Одри с притворным раздражением отворачивается от Нэйтана и тихо фыркает себе под нос. – Я согласна, что отсутствие улик в этом деле выглядит несколько… _неестественно_.

\- Ты думаешь, это всё-таки трабл? – Нэйтан скептически хмурится, смотрит на Одри выжидательно.

\- Я не знаю, что я думаю, - вздыхает Одри и возвращается в своё кресло, устало откидываясь на спинку. – Давай ещё раз разберем то, что у нас есть?

Нэйтан хмыкает – они проговорили все детали уже сотню раз, но выхода у них особенно нет. За окном постепенно опускаются сумерки.

 

* * *

Дюк просыпается от настойчивого стука в дверь, неохотно разлепляет глаза и пару мгновений бездумно смотрит на светящиеся цифры будильника на тумбочке. Затем потягивается, дергает плечами, сбрасывая остатки сна, и, завернувшись в простыню, подходит к двери.

\- Мистер Крокер? – на пороге стоит консьержка, совсем юная и отчаянно смущающаяся. – Вам п-просили п-передать…

Девушка – Роза, если верить маленькому бейджу на её форменной жилетке, - протягивает ему небольшой пакет, плотно замотанный скотчем. Дюк сонно кивает, широко зевает, прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Где у вас можно нормально позавтракать в это время суток? – Дюк думает, что сейчас ему чертовски необходим кофе. Много кофе. И, возможно, омлет с лобстером. И тосты со свежими томатами.

\- В з-закусочной **«У Гарри»** круглосуточно подают з-завтрак, - всё так же смущенно бормочет Роза и, не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, поспешно скрывается в сторону лифтов. Дюк усмехается, качая головой, и возвращается в свой номер.

В посылке, естественно, оказываются деньги. Плата от Марка за доставку одной небольшой коробочки. Дюк садится на кровать, откладывая деньги в сторону, и вновь задумчиво смотрит на будильник. Шесть утра. Ему по-прежнему хочется кофе, желательно, с хорошей порцией хорошего коньяка. Два шота, не меньше. К сожалению, **«У Гарри»** подают только отраву, которой Дюк в своей **«Серой Чайке»** не решился бы даже мыть плиту.

Дюк вздыхает и переводит взгляд на сегодняшнюю дату. Его «каникулы без Хэйвена» затянулись уже на пять дней. Он умудрился переделать все дела, которые успешно откладывал последние месяца три, не меньше. Встретился со всеми необходимыми людьми, доставил мелкие посылки, наладил связи. И вот теперь он уже вторые сутки торчит в славно городе Фрипорте в Новой Шотландии, где всего одна гостиница, дрянной кофе и под окном постоянно орут какие-то невероятно редкие птица, ради которых сюда приезжают туристы со всей Канады. Дюк снова вздыхает, падает спиной на кровать и бездумно смотрит на потолок. И думает о том, что это были хорошие, чудесные дни без Хэйвена. Но – и Дюк страдальчески морщится от этой мысли, - пришла пора возвращаться домой.

 

* * *

Одри уже час внимательно наблюдает за Нэйтаном. Естественно, максимально незаметно -  она делает вид, что заполняет отчеты за прошлую неделю (две мелкие кражи и пьяный дебош в **«Ржавом Петухе»** ), но писанина интересует её гораздо меньше шефа полиции. Нэйтан тоже глубоко погружен в бумажную работу, но он регулярно нервно поглядывает то на дверь, то на свой телефон. И стучит пальцами по столу. И дергает ногой. И переписывает по несколько раз одно и то же предложение в отчете. Одри могла бы предположить, что Нэйтан просто переборщил с кофе, но рабочий день начался совсем недавно, и кофе последний раз они тоже пили вместе, когда Нэйтан заехал за ней по дороге в участок. Одри в очередной раз думает о том, что ей пора бы уже купить собственную машину, и вновь косится на Нэйтана.

\- Шеф Уорнос, - не выдержав, улыбается Одри. – Вы сегодня удивительно похожи на того кролика из рекламы. Что-то случилось?

Нэйтан потеряно хмурится, как всегда не понимая сравнение, и поспешно дергает плечом.

\- Всё в полном порядке.

\- Нэйтан, - Одри поднимается на ноги и, подойдя к Нэйтану, присаживается на край его стола. – Поговори со мной. Что происходит? Ты всё утро какой-то дерганный. Что-то случилось? Что-то со Стайлзом?

\- Со Стайлзом всё хорошо, - Нэйтан запинается, как будто сам не верит в то, что только что сказал. – Вот, кстати, это меня напрягает. Последние несколько дней он какой-то подозрительно тихий. Пропадает где-то целыми днями, и при этом, мне до сих пор не пришлось вытаскивать его из тюремной камеры, озера, лесной прогалины или капкана. Ещё и этот Хейл рядом с ним крутится.

\- Мне кажется, ты несправедлив к Дереку, - улыбка Одри на мгновение становится мечтательной, когда она вспоминает их «специалиста из Калифорнии», который оказался, естественно, приятелем Дюка. – Приятный молодой человек.

\- Это в тебе сейчас говорит разум или, кхм, чувства? – Нэйтан смотрит на неё насмешливо, но хотя бы больше не дергается и хватает свой телефон. Одри показывает ему язык и возвращается на своё рабочее место с трудом сдерживая смех.

\- Нэйтан, - она откашливается и вновь становится серьезной. – Ты мой напарник и друг. Я волнуюсь. Что с тобой сегодня?

Нэйтан закатывает глаза и недовольно хмыкает себе под нос, но явно понимает, что и дальше избегать ответа на вопрос у него больше не получится.

\- Дюк, - голос Нэйтана звучит так тихо, что Одри в первое мгновение кажется, будто ей послышалось. – Дюк уже несколько дней где-то пропадает. Он не вваливается к нам в кабинет без дела, не звонит со своими дурацкими предложениями. И, я подозреваю, даже Стайлз не в курсе, где он сейчас находится.

\- Ты волнуешься? – против воли вырывается у Одри, громко и удивленно.

\- Нет, - поспешно отвечает Нэйтан, пряча глаза. – Мало ли, что он там задумал. Ты ведь знаешь Дюка. Он подозрительный. Мне не нравится не знать, чем он занимается.

Одри скептически приподнимает одну бровь, но Нэйтан упорно смотрит в свой монитор. Одри вздыхает, но решает не давить. Она достаточно хорошо успела узнать Нэйтана, чтобы понять – врать о том, что для него важно, он умеет даже хуже, чем Дюк.

 

* * *

Нэйтан как раз стоит в очереди за кофе и думает, что неплохо бы заехать к Розмари за её знаменитыми кексами, когда у него начинает настойчиво звонить телефон.

\- Нэйтан! – Одри звучит взволнованно, напористо. – У нас появилась зацепка!

\- Что? – Нэйтан выходит из очереди и подходит к окну, зажимая рукой второе ухо, чтобы лучше слышать Одри. – Какая зацепка?

\- Пришел отчёт от ребят из Портленда. – Одри тараторит и проглатывает половину слов, заставляя Нэйтана недовольно хмуриться. –Трисия нашла на последнем месте преступления след от мужского ботинка, помнишь? Накануне шел дождь. Большинство следов смылось до неузнаваемости, а этот, у самого крыльца, был очень чёткий. А потом оказалось, что Дарен нашел след на втором месте преступления, у Дюка на **_Cape_ _Rouge_**. Он сначала не придал этому значения, потому что следов там было в принципе много, да и этот был не особенно чётким. Они эти следы, конечно, сравнили, но совпадений не нашли. И забыли, естественно. А сейчас выяснилось, что наши умницы-криминалисты отправили слепки следов в Портленд вместе с остальными уликами. И местные умельцы провели сравнение. Нэйтан! Обувь разная – марка, рисунок подошвы и так далее. Но. Но! Ребята выяснили, что эти следы точно принадлежат одному человек. Подошва стёрта в одном и том же месте, как будто владелец ботинок немного подволакивает ногу. И ещё какие-то детали. Но это точно один человек! Нэйтан!

Нэйтан с удивлением осознаёт, как его губы растягиваются в довольную ухмылку. Конечно, эта ниточка совсем тоненькая, совсем маленькая. Но это их первая настоящая зацепка.

\- Одри, я сейчас приеду, - Нэйтан поспешно выходит из кофейни и направляется к своему джипу. – Пусть ребята из Портленда пришлют подробный отчет.

\- Сделано, шеф, - Нэйтан не сомневается, что к его приезду Одри вызубрит этот отчет наизусть. – Нэйтан, ты ведь понимаешь, что мы теперь знаем, кто убийца?

\- Что, Паркер, криминалисты смогли по отпечатку ботинка установить личность подозреваемого? – Нэйтан фыркает в трубку, не сдержавшись.

\- Нет, - голос Одри звучит ехидно, и Нэйтан на секунду задумывается, не заехать ли ему всё-таки к Розмари по пути в участок. – Но мы знаем теперь, что убийца – мужчина.  


	7. Глава 7

Стайлз сидит, развалившись, в любимом кресле Дюка на палубе **_Cape_** _ **Rouge** _ и с ленивой неторопливостью уничтожает запасы попкорна. Он берет распухшее зернышко, запрокидывает голову и пытается поймать его открытым ртом. Весь пол вокруг него усыпан белыми комочками, но надо признать, за последние полчаса у Стайлза случился серьёзный прогресс.

Стайлзу скучно. Дюк, главный источник веселья в его жизни в Хэйвене, пропал почти неделю назад и не выходит на связь. Стайлз даже забеспокоился и сообщил дяде Нэйтану, но тот лишь хмыкнул и сказал, что от _Дюка_ он ничего другого и не ожидал. И выпроводил Стайлза из участка, заявив, что _детям_ здесь не место.

От Дерека тоже особо толку нет – сидит себе, хмуроволк, в каюте, которая служит гостиной, и читает книжки. Поглощает, так сказать, обширную коллекцию книг, собранных Дюком по всему свету. И игнорирует все попытки Стайлза устроить что-нибудь грандиозное и очень увлекательное.

Единственная радость – дядя Нэйтан, кажется, и не заметил, что Стайлз уже две недели не появляется у него дома. Если бы они были в Бикон Хиллсе, отец посадил бы Стайлза под домашний арест ещё после первой ночёвки вне дома. Но дядя Нэйтан, к счастью, человек гораздо более свободных нравов. Они со Стайлзом регулярно обедают вместе и, похоже, дяде Нэйтану этого достаточно. Тем более, когда рядом шатается непойманный маньяк.

Стайлз ловит очередное зернышко кукурузы, победоносно вскидывает кулак в воздух и тянется за следующей жертвой. Он так и не сказал ничего дяде Нэйтану о своей находке. Стайлз пытался, честно, но дядя Нэйтан постоянно либо куда-то бежит, либо настолько погружен в свои мысли, что достучаться до него нет шансов.

Стайлз пытается одновременно обреченно вздохнуть и поймать попкорн, зернышко, естественно, пролетает мимо его рта и падает на пол. Чёрт, а ведь это был почти рекорд.

\- Стайлз! – начальница порта, Биди, приветливо машет рукой и улыбается как-то по-особенному добро, Стайлз с детства неравнодушен к её улыбкам. – Как ты, мой хороший?

\- Биди, - Стайлз подлетает на ноги, мгновенно оказывается у борта **_Cape Rouge_** и торопливо спускается на причал. – Я могу поймать шестнадцать зернышек попкорна подряд! Правда, круто?

\- Очень, - смеется Биди, треплет Стайлза по отросшим волосам. – Как же ты вырос… Что Нэйтан, у него всё в порядке?

\- Да, дядя Нэйтан отлично себя чувствует, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Пьет море кофе, не спит ночами. В общем, всё как обычно.

\- Бедный Нэйтан, эти убийства…- Биди качает головой, её взгляд становится печальным. – В этом городе всё всегда не слава Богу. Сегодня утром нашли новый труп, ты слышал? Несчастная девочка. Джуди Майклс. Я знаю её родителей. Они, конечно, убиты горем…

\- Ещё одна жертва? – Стайлз весь подбирается, настораживается, подается вперед. – Когда? Где? Там был котёнок?

\- На Ист-лэйн, - Биди тяжело вздыхает. – Да, там был котёнок. Мне Бекка прислала фотографию. Такой симпатичный, беленький, с рыжими ушками. И придумал же кто-то приносить этих невинных малышей на место убийства! Ужас. Я думаю, кстати, взять эту кроху себе. Я давно хотела котика завести.

\- Отличная идея, Биди, просто класс, - Стайлз нервно потирает руки, покусывает нижнюю губу, переминается с ноги на ногу. – Слушай, мне срочно надо бежать. Вот просто сию же минуту. Кое-что…эээммм…срочное. Вопрос жизни и смерти. Привет котику.

Стайлз не слушает ответ Биди, буквально взлетает обратно на корабль и, путаясь в ногах, мчится в сторону каюты-гостиной.

\- Дерек, Дерек, мне срочно нужна твоя машина! И твоя одежда! – Стайлз спотыкается и едва не врезается лбом в железную дверь. – Ладно, хорошо, про одежду я пошутил. Но, Дерек, нам надо попасть в участок! Сейчас же!

Биди с усмешкой качает головой, глядя ему вслед.

 

* * *

 

\- Одри, у нас пять трупов и след от мужского ботинка в качестве улики, - Нэйтан со стоном падает в своё кресло и откидывает голову на спинку. – Ты понимаешь, если у нас сегодня же появится полноценной версии…Или завтра, боже упаси, мы получим новый труп…Одри, нам придётся звонить федералам.

\- Федералы в Хэйвене? Серьезно? – Одри, нахмурившись, стоит у доски расследования и с тревогой смотрит на Нэйтана. – У нас здесь траблс в самом разгаре. И если твою трабл можно списать на медицинскую аномалию, то что прикажешь делать с домами, которые пытаются съесть людей; с падающими с неба лягушками; с ожившими чучелами? Нэйтан, всех жителей этого города запрут в клетки и будут изучать под микроскопом!

\- А если я буду сидеть, сложа руки, то всех жителей этого города перережут к концу лета, если не раньше!

Одри упрямо поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит. Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Он стал шефом полиции совсем недавно, и теперь начинает сомневаться, правильно ли он поступил, согласившись на эту роль. Нэйтан знает, это не самое страшное, гораздо страшнее будет, когда город начнет сомневаться в своём решении. Нэйтан снова откидывается на спинку кресла и устало прикрывает глаза. Это была тяжелая неделя.

\- Дядя Нэйтан! – в кабинет, естественно, споткнувшись о небольшой порожек, вваливается Стайлз. Нэйтан открывает глаза и с трудом подавляет желание побиться головой о собственный стол. Вот только племянника ему сейчас не хватало.

\- Дядя Нэйтан! – запыхавшись, восклицает Стайлз, буквально падая на стул для посетителей. Следом за ним в кабинет заходит мрачный Хейл, кивает в знак приветствие и неторопливо опускается на край дивана. Одри бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд, но Хейл лишь складывает руки на груди и как-то даже обреченно смотрит на Стайлза.

\- Дядя Нэйтан, - у Стайлза дрожат руки и голос, Нэйтан тоскливо думает, что он опять перебрал с Аддералом.  – У меня есть зацепка! Версия! Я знаю, кто убийца!

Одри удивленно приподнимает брови, но Нэйтан, который знаком со своим племянником не первый день, лишь устало потирает лоб.

\- Стайлз, я же просил тебя не лезть в это дело, - Нэйтан делает глубокий вдох, медленный выдох, и поднимает на Стайлза красные от нехватки сна глаза. – Если тебе хочется поиграть в детективов…

\- Дядя Нэйтан, я серьезно, - Стайлз нетерпеливо дергает плечом. – Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я всё продумал. Мы с Дереком определили, что перед смертью жертвы были в лесу. Понимаешь, убийца гонял их по лесу, чтобы они выбились из сил. Не знаю, как именно это было, но, я думаю, запугать их было несложно. Страшная маска, может, голос как из могилы. Или просто пистолет у виска. В общем, убийца гонял их, наслаждаясь своей властью и чужим страхом. А потом, когда они уже не могли бежать дальше, он их настигал, он спокойно их убивал. Сливал всю кровь. Возможно, там же в лесу. А потом он их привозил к домам честных жителей. И вот тут-то кроется разгадка! Дядя Нэйтан, на месте преступления были следы от грузовика, помнишь? Там, где убили Стефани Свит. Прямо на клумбе, возле крыльца? Ты говорил, что на первом месте преступления тоже была потревожена клумба, но тогда было сухо и никаких следов не осталось. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

\- Что, Стайлз? – Нэйтан складывает руки на груди и мысленно считает до десяти, чтобы немедленно не вытряхнуть Стайлза за шкирку на улицу.

\- Убийца слишком слаб для того, чтобы дотащить тело от дороги до дома, - Стайлз смотрит на Нэйтана так, будто увидел Санта-Клауса. – Убийца – женщина!

\- Стайлз… - Нэйтан закрывает лицо рукой и чувствует острое желание оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, где-нибудь в Новой Шотландии, где можно сидеть в небольшом баре, пить спокойно виски, есть стейк сёмги с розмарином и базиликом, и не думать ни о чем.

\- Погоди, - Одри подходит ближе и, присев на край стола Нэйтана, обращает всё свое внимание на Стайлза. – У нас есть улики, указывающие на то, что убийца – мужчина. След от мужского ботинка, возле двух тел.

\- Каких? – Стайлз хмурится и нервно барабанит пальцами по столу.

\- Возле Рузвельта Бакли и на **_Cape_** _ **Rouge** , - _Одри бросает короткий взгляд на доску расследования. – Специалисты из Портленда подтвердили, что это следы одного человека. И этот человек – мужчина.

\- Да, но как же следы волочения? – Стайлз резко поднимается на ноги, покусывая губу, начинает мерять шагами небольшой кабинет. – А как же запах? Дерек нашел тот же запах, что и на Стефани Свит, на одежде первой жертвы. Я отказываюсь верить, что это совпадение.

\- Запах ничего не значит, Стайлз, - Нэйтан закатывает глаза и громко хмыкает. – Это всё идиотские выдумки Дюка и твоего приятеля Хейла.

\- _Дерек,_ \- Стайлз бросает короткий взгляд на Хейла, но тот продолжает сидеть на диване с самым невозмутимым видом. – Нашел этот запах на двух трупах. И я уверен, что он найдет его на сегодняшнем. Только потому, что этого запаха не было на **_Cape_ _Rouge_** , не значит, что это не важно! Это такая же улика, как ваш след.

\- А как, прости, Дерек нашел запах на других трупах? Ты что, водил его в морг? – Нэйтан, подозрительно прищурившись, переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Хейла и обратно. – Какого чёрта, Стайлз?!

\- Никто никого ни в какой морг не водил! – выдыхает Стайлз, ерошит волосы, глубоко вздыхает. – У нас…эээмм…свои источники информации. Дядя Нэйтан, это не важно. Важно то, что у меня есть вполне рабочая версия о поле убийцы. Запах! Следы волочения! Грузовик! Ваши же следы на песке могут принадлежать кому угодно. Одному из патрульных или просто случайному прохожему.

\- Стайлз, твоя версия совершенно _не_ рабочая, - Нэйтан сердито хмурит брови, не отрывая взгляд от племянника. – У нас есть настоящие улики. Это работа полиции, так что прекрати лезть в это дело и отправляйся немедленно домой.

Стайлз кривится и нервно сжимает кулаки, Одри смотрит на него с сочувствием, но, к радости Нэйтана, не спешит прислушиваться к его абсурдной теории. Хейл, сидящий на диване, вообще больше похож на мебель. Нэйтан снова мысленно считает до десяти, сбивается и поднимается на ноги, чтобы вывести кипящего, как чайник, Стайлза из кабинета.

\- Кажется, я не вовремя, - раздается до боли знакомый голос, и в кабинет неторопливо, будто ленивый кот, входит Дюк.

Нэйтан замирает на секунду посреди движения, часто-часто моргает, прикусывает губу. Дюк ухмыляется, довольный, в его глазах горят хитрые искорки. Он двигается всё так же по-кошачьи, неторопливо и плавно. Хлопает Хейла по протянутой руке в знак приветствия, подмигивает Одри, приобнимает за плечи Стайлза и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, отчего Стайлз мгновенно успокаивается, расслабляется и даже улыбается уголком губ. Ухмылка Дюка становится шире, он склоняется перед Нэйтаном в шутовском полупоклоне и присаживается на край стола Одри, оказываясь ровно между Стайлзом и Нэйтаном.

\- Дюк, какого чёрта тебе здесь нужно? – Нэйтан выпрямляется в полный рост, складывает руки на груди и, поджав губы, пристально смотрит на Дюка.

\- Пока вы тут спорили, у меня появилась отличная идея, - Дюк снова подмигивает Одри, вызывая у неё совершенно идиотский (по мнению Нэйтана) смешок, затем поворачивается к шефу полиции. – _Отличная_ идея, Нэйт.

\- Считаю до трёх, Дюк, и если ты не уберешься отсюда, то я собственноручно запру тебя в камере предварительного заключения, - Нэйтану кажется, что он чувствует, как из его ушей начинает валить пар.

\- Нэйтан, дружище, мне кажется, у тебя какая-то нездоровая страсть к этой камере, - Дюк подмигивает на этот раз Нэйтану, тихо смеется. От его слов Одри прыскает в кулак, а Стайлз потерянно хлопает глазами.

\- Раз.

\- Однажды Нэйтан, вы не поверите, не просто запер меня в этой камере – естественно, по чистому недоразумению, - а ещё и… - светски рассказывает Дюк, поудобнее устроившись на столе Одри.

\- Два. – Нэйтану кажется, что весь мир начинает потихоньку окрашиваться красным. – Я тебя предупредил.

\- Ладно-ладно, - Дюк поднимает руки, сдаваясь, его лицо становится не сильно, но серьезнее. – Пока Уорносы тут пытались убить друг друга взглядами…кстати, Нэйт, я восхищен, где ты прятал свой темперамент всё эти годы? Мне в голову пришли одна проста мысль.

\- Какая? – Одри с опаской оглядывается на Нэйтана, явно считывая его желание убивать.

\- А что, если вы оба правы? – Дюк переводит взгляд с нахмурившегося Стайлза на удивленно приподнявшего брови Нэйтана. – Что, если убийц двое?


	8. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и рейтинг подвезли :)   
> Дальнейшее выкладывание глав будет немного хаотичным, т.к. я на месяц уезжаю в другую страну. Но я искренне надеюсь, что смогу продолжить писать и выкладыать главы хотя раз в неделю.

На улице невероятно красивый закат – солнце склоняется на горизонтом, освещая всё последними теплыми лучами, а по небу будто расплескали целую палитру красок: красна, синяя, фиолетовая, золотая. Нэйтан с трудом отрывает взгляд от окна и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на доске расследования.

После того, как Дюк высказал свою _отличную_ идею, прошло несколько часов, а они продвинулись в расследовании гораздо дальше, чем за предыдущие две недели. Нэйтан смотрит на доску, но буквы расплываются у него перед глазами и никак не желают складываться в слова. Он чертовски устал. Они с Одри заново опросили всех свидетелей и родственников потерпевших. А перед эти провели не меньше двух часов в хранилище улик – нюх Хейла оказался очень кстати, Нэйтану пришлось это признать. У них всё ещё нет подозреваемых, но есть зацепки, есть картина преступления. Они теперь знают, что один преступник убивает только девушек, а второй, мужчина – только юношей. Отсюда и путаница с запахами и следами. Это уже что-то.

Нэйтан встряхивает головой, всё ещё пытаясь сосредоточиться, но мозг категорически отказывается продолжать работать. Он не спал нормально с того первого убийства. Нэйтан устало трёт лоб – больше привычка, чем необходимость, - и переводит взгляд на Одри, которая тихо дремлет в своём кресле, устроив голову на сложенных на столе руках.

\- Паркер, - негромко зовёт Нэйтан, Одри недовольно хмыкает в ответ. – Паркер.

\- Ммм? – Одри с трудом разлепляет глаза и смотрит на Нэйтана мутным взглядом.

\- Поезжай домой, - Нэйтан с трудом уже может различить её лицо в наступивших сумерках, но он отлично знает, что синяки у неё под глазами не меньше его собственных. – Продолжим завтра. Сегодня мы сделали всё, что могли.

\- Ты уверен? – уточняет Одри немного хрипло, но торопливо поднимается на ноги, как будто боится, что Нэйтан в любую секунду может передумать.

\- Уверен, - Нэйтан чувствует, как его губы трогает лёгкая улыбка. – Отправляйся домой и не попадайся мне на глаза до 9 утра.

\- Слушаюсь, шеф, - Одри тихо смеется и, подхватив пиджак и кивнув на прощанье, поспешно скрывается за дверью их кабинета.

Нэйтан качает головой, усмехаясь, и возвращается к разглядыванию доски расследования. Довольно бессмысленному, учитывая, что солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, а свет Нэйтан так и не собрался включить.

На самом деле, ему тоже надо поехать домой. Заварить ромашковый чай, доесть остатки паэльи, которую он два дня назад заказал в « ** _Серой Чайке_** ». Принять долгий горячий душ – конечно, он не чувствует разницу температур, но это не значит, что его мышцы не в состоянии оценить хорошее обращение. Спать после такого душа гораздо спокойнее. И голова на утро яснее. Нэйтан как раз собирается с силами чтобы подняться на ноги и, накинув куртку, отправиться домой, когда он слышит шелест шагов за спиной. В дверном проёме возникает до боли знакомый силуэт.

\- Нэйтан, ты всё-таки решил завязать со сном раз и навсегда? – голос Дюка мягкий, негромкий, почти не насмешливый.

\- Что тебе надо, Дюк? – устало выдыхает Нэйтан, чуть повернув к нему голову.

\- Мне _надо_ отвезти тебя домой, Нэйт, - Дюк прислоняется плечом к косяку двери, чуть наклоняет голову. Он стоит против света, и Нэйтан не видит выражение его лица.

 - Я сам в состоянии сесть за руль, - Нэйтан встаёт со стула и, плюнув на куртку, решительно направляется к двери.

\- Нэйтан, ты на ногах еле держишься, - Дюк удерживает его за предплечье, заставляя Нэйтана замереть на месте. – Одри заедет за тобой утром.

\- Это заговор, я так понимаю, - находит слова Нэйтан, дергает плечом, высвобождаясь, отводит взгляд.

\- Самый настоящий, - Дюк усмехается, хлопает его между лопаток, обжигая прикосновением, и шагает в сторону выхода из участка, не сомневаясь, что Нэйтан последует за ним.

Нэйтан задерживается на мгновение, невольно хмурится, глядя вслед удаляющейся фигуре. У него на языке вертится десяток причин, почему он должен отказаться. Нэйтан вздыхает и молча идет к выходу.

 

* * *

Они подъезжают к небольшому желтому домику Нэйтана, когда солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Температура на улице явно упала за последний час – Нэйтан не чувствует, конечно же, но видит, как его руки мгновенно покрываются мурашками. Зря он забил на куртку. Дюк останавливается на подъездной дорожке, глушит мотор и, подперев голову рукой, смотрит на Нэйтана с совершенно нечитаемым выражением.

Он всю дорогу что-то рассказывал, Нэйтан помнит. Дюка вообще сложно заставить молчать, даже если это вопрос жизни и смерти. Кажется, это было что-то смешное. Кажется, Нэйтан всё прослушал.

\- Я… - начинает Нэйтан, чувствуя, как резко наступившая тишина начинает почти осязаемо давить на его плечи. – Ты…Кхм, я могу предложить кофе. В качестве благодарности. За…ну, ты знаешь.

Дюк усмехается, его взгляд по-прежнему не читаем. Нэйтан мысленно проклинает себя на своё косноязычие. В отличии от Дюка, он никогда не был мастером слова.

\- Немного поздновато для кофе, не находишь? – Дюк делает паузу, покусывает губу, задумавшись на мгновение. – А вот от виски я бы не отказался.

\- Эм, у меня вроде бы осталось немного… - Нэйтан хмурится, вспоминая. Виски у него остался ещё с Нового Года, отец подарил ему бутылку односолодового. Нэйтан не большой поклонник алкоголя – опьянение он почти не чувствует, а вот нарушенная координация движения сильно портит настроение. Так что да, бутылка стоит в кладовке и ждёт своего часа. Возможно, там осталось очень даже много.

 

Они заходят в дом – Нэйтан привычным жестом включает свет (с первого раза, что не может не радовать), Дюк с любопытством смотрит по сторонам, изучая. Нэйтан с трудом подавляет желание начать оправдываться – за скромную обстановку, легкий бардак, наклейки-напоминалки («осторожно, горячо», «подожди пять минут», «дай остыть»).

Нэйтан сам плохо понимает, зачем пригласил Дюка в свой дом. Единственное, чего ему хочется – упасть спать, немедленно. Залезть под одеяло и перестать существовать на ближайшие десять часов. Но правила хорошего тона, чёртовы правила хорошего тона, которые Гарланд Уорнос вдолбил в него с ранних лет. _Перебивать невежливо, Нэйтан. Старшим надо уступать, Нэйтан. Если человек оказал тебе услугу, надо его поблагодарить, Нэйтан._ Если бы Граланд знал, что из-за его воспитания Нэйтану придется угощать Дюка Крокера виски – Нэйтан бы больше и слова не услышал про правила хорошего тона.

\- …и ты знаешь, мне кажется, это неплохая идея, - голос Дюка врывается в сознание Нэйтана, заставляя его вернуться к реальности. Они стоят в гостиной: Нэйтан, замеревший в нелепой позе возле прохода на кухню; Дюк с неподдельным интересом разглядывающий коллекцию пластинок на полках.

\- Что неплохая идея? – уточняет Нэйтан, пытаясь вспомнить, как должен себя вести радушный хозяин. Стаканы, если они собираются пить виски, ему точно надо достать стаканы.

\- Стайлз и Дерек, - отзывается Дюк, продолжая свой путь вдоль полок, проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг, заинтересованно наклоняет голову.

\- Что Стайлз и Дерек? – настороженно спрашивает Нэйтан, чувствуя, как резко отступает сон. Он хмурится, пытаясь уловить ход мысли Дюка. Заведомо провальная идея, конечно, потому что следующие слова Дюка повергают Нэйтана в искренний шок.

\- Ну, ты знаешь, их отношения, - легкомысленно отзывается Дюк, не поворачивая головы. – Я, правда, не уверен, насколько у них всё серьёзно… Дерек не любитель разговаривать вообще, а со Стайлзом у нас пока не было времени…

Дюк чувствует, что что-то идёт не так, и наконец-то поворачивается к Нэйтану. Всем телом, подаётся вперед, смотрит на Нэйтана с легкой усмешкой. Затем закатывает глаза и демонстративно воздевает руки к потолку.

\- Да ладно, Нэйт, только не говорит, что ты ничего не заметил, - Дюк качает головой, тихо смеется себе под нос. – И после этого ты называешь себя шефом полиции? Удивительно, что HPD вообще как-то преступления раскрывает.

Он продолжает усмехаться, когда Нэйтан впечатывает его спиной в стену. Неожиданно для самого себя, естественно. Потому что его мозг всё ещё никак не может осмыслить только что полученную информацию, но тело действует на инстинктах.

\- Дюк, - Нэйтан почти рычит, его руки комкают мягкую ткань чужой фланелевой рубашки. – Кого чёрта происходит между Стайлзом и Хейлом?

\- Нэйт, дружище, успокойся, - Дюк поднимает руки в защитном жесте, на его лице по-прежнему усмешка. – Ты зря так остро реагируешь…

\- Если я узнаю, - Нэйтан повторно припечатывает Дюка к стене и слышит шорох посыпавшейся штукатурки. – Что ты подкладываешь моего племянника под своего громилу…

\- Нэйтан, - Дюк, потирающий ушибленный затылок, резко меняется в лице. – Ты с ума сошел? Серьезно, ты считаешь, что я…Нет, ты правда…Я пытался тебе сказать, что они явно неравнодушны друг к другу. И я знаю их обоих достаточно хорошо, чтобы с уверенностью заявить, что они пока ничего с этим не сделали и…Нэйт, ты серьезно?

\- Ничего не сделали? – Нэйтан прищуривается, вглядываясь в лицо Дюка, и никак не может заставить себя разжать кулаки. – Ты уверен?

\- Нэйт, они друг другу нравятся, но Дерек вряд ли станет связываться с мальчишкой, - Дюк, явно пришедший в себя, пожимает плечами. – Хотя я и считаю, что это хорошая идея. И хватит рычать, ты всё-таки не волк.

\- Ты считаешь, что Стайлзу следует завести роман с мужиком, который старше его на 16 лет? Дюк, - Нэйтан чувствует острый приступ фантомной головной боли и резкое желание побиться головой об стену. – В каком мире это вообще хорошая идея?

\- С каких пор ты стал гомофобом, Нэйтан? – тон Дюка снова меняется, становится опять насмешливым, обманчиво мягким. – Это обязательное требование твоей новой должности?

Нэйтан закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти. Потом снова до десяти, на всякий случай. А когда он, немного успокоившись, открывает глаза и снова смотрит на Дюка, он неожиданно осознает, что это было серьезной ошибкой.

Дюк близко. Очень близко. Его грудь мерно вздымается, Нэйтан чувствует это всем телом. Горячие дыхание обжигает губы. В глазах Дюка сияют целые галактики. Нэйтан пытается убедить себя, что это просто игра света, но совершенно безрезультатно. Дюк близко. Нэйтан всё ещё держит его за рубашку. И теперь, когда пелена гнева наконец-то спала, Нэйтан начинает _чувствовать_. Его тело будто того и ждало, потому что лавина ощущений обрушивается на него с невероятной силой.

Нэйтан _чувствует_ мягкость ткани в своих руках. Горячее тело совсем рядом – колени, бедра, грудь, всё это обжигает даже сквозь одежду. Дыхание. Чужое дыхание так близко от его губ. Нэйтан _чувствует_ , как его кожа покрывается мурашками. _Чувствует_ ноющие мышцы своей шеи, прохладный воздух в комнате. _Чувствует_ , как стремительно кровь приливает к его члену.

Ноябрь. Дюк вернулся в Хэйвен в конце ноября, и с тех пор Нэйтан не чувствовал ничего. Мерзкая история: они отправились вместе на рыбалку (попытка Дюка «загладить вину»), а через два часа уже катались по палубе **_Cape_ _Rouge_** , сцепившись в практически смертельной схватке. Да, Нэйтан был тем, кто нанёс первый удар. Да, это была полностью вина Дюка. Нэйтан очнулся в больнице на следующий день и осознал, что ничего не чувствует. Так вернулась его трабл. Нэйтан не чувствовал ободряющие похлопывания по плечу Гарланда, не чувствовал дуновение ветра, жар солнца, холод воды. Нэйтан в одно мгновение лишился одного из самых важных чувств в своем теле. Только для того, чтобы через две недели, прижимая Дюка к стене бара, зачитывая ему Правило Миранды и застегивая на нём наручники, осознать, что Дюка он как раз _чувствует_. Судьба всегда отличалась специфическим чувством юмора.  

Нэйтан судорожно втягивает носом воздух – от навалившихся ощущение у него немного кружится голова. И всё тело хочет, требует, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. Он будто дышит полной грудью. Впервые за полгода. Нэйтан явно теряет ненадолго связь с реальностью, потому что взгляд Дюка из насмешливого становится встревоженным.

\- Нэйт? Ты в порядке? – голос Дюка тоже звучит встревоженно, Нэйтан часто-часто моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Получается у него это паршиво.

\- Я…- Нэйтан откашливается, силится отстраниться, но тело отказывается выполнять эту команду. – Я не…

Дюк приподнимает бровь, потом щурится, будто пытается что-то найти в глазах Нэйтана. А потом просто подаётся вперед и накрывает губы Нэйтана своими.

Горячо, жарко, влажно. От прикосновения чужого языка у Нэйтана по всему телу прокатывается волна удовольствия. Руки Дюка на его бедрах, пальцы проворно залезают под футболку.

Это как вернуться домой. Прошло девять лет, девять долгих, долгих лет. Но Нэйтан помнит этот вкус, помнит эти стоны. Это как кататься на велосипеде. На маленькой неуправляемой лодочке посреди океана во время шторма, если быть точным. Потому что Дюк – это настоящий шторм. Он сметает Нэйтана, затапливает ощущениями, прикосновениями. Дюк везде, он заслоняет собой свет лампы, свет солнца, весь мир. Нэйтан дышит им и не может надышаться. Усталость забыта в мгновение ока.

\- Нэйтан, - шепчет Дюк ему на ухо, руки тянутся к ремню. Голос Дюка мягкий, вязкий, на октаву ниже обычного. Нэйтан теряет голову от того, как теряет голову Дюк.

\- Спальня, - выдыхает Нэйтан, он наконец-то справился с бесконечными пуговицами и тянет рубашку с плеч Дюка. Курта уже давно на полу.

- _Хорошая_ идея, Нэйт, - Дюк улыбается, дышит рвано, подставляет шею под поцелуи.

Они действительно оказываются в спальне. Нэйтан не замечает, как они сюда добираются. Он вообще игнорирует внешний мир, сосредоточившись на Дюке. Он не чувствует мир, он _чувствует_ Дюка. Нэйтан всегда умел расставлять приоритеты.

Они падают на кровать – Дюк успешно справляется с одеждой, как своей, так и Нэйтана. А сам Нэйтан продолжает теряться в ощущениях: кожа Дюка это лучшее, чего касались его пальцы. И губы. Они целуются, жарко, сладко. Делят между собой рваное дыхание. Путаются в конечностях. Дюк смеется, запрокидывая голову, когда Нэйтан прижимает его к кровати, нависая. И снова подставляет шею. Только для того, чтобы, едва Нэйтан теряет бдительность, увлекшись выцеловыванием узоров на мягкой коже, перевернуть их, оказываясь сверху.

На губах Дюка расцветает улыбка, настоящая, от которой хочется говорить глупости. Нэйтан кусает губы, сдерживаясь, а затем стонет, когда Дюк, проведя языком по его груди, опускается ниже.

Нэйтан кончает, едва губы Дюка смыкаются на его члене. Такого с ним не случалось с пятнадцати лет, и, что примечательно, тогда это тоже был Дюк.

\- Для человека, который ничего не чувствует, - говорит Дюк, облизывая губы, - Ты удивительно остро реагируешь, Нэйт.

\- Заткнись, - Нэйтан _чувствует_ , как румянец заливает его щёки. Он не рассказывал Дюку правду. Он никому не рассказывал правду. И теперь так глупо попался.

Но Дюку, кажется, всё равно. Он снова целует Нэйтана в губы, обжигая, согревая. Внимательно смотрит в глаза.

\- Не волнуйся, Нэйт, у нас вся ночь впереди, - Дюк снова шепчет, и Нэйтан теряет голову, потому что это лучший звук, который он когда-либо слышал.

А потом Дюк по старой памяти находит у него в тумбочке смазку. И Нэйтан снова тонет в ощущениях, удовольствие – резкое, сильное, почти невыносимое, - накрывает его с головой. И Нэйтан стонет, выгибаясь, а Дюк шепчет какие-то нежные глупости ему на ухо. И у них вся ночь впереди. И Нэйтан ни на секунду не задумывается о том, что будет утром. Он может позволить себе одну ночь не думать, а _чувствовать_.


	9. Главаа 9

Дерек выходит на палубу **_Cape_ _Rouge_** и, потянувшись, глубоко вдыхает холодный утренний воздух. Оглушающе пахнет морем, а ещё мокрым песком, нагретыми на солнце камнями и горной сосной. Тихий шум прибоя и редкие возгласы чаек уже кажутся привычным санудтреком к жизни. Дерек мимоходом удивляется, как быстро он привык к Мэйну (после солнечной-то Калифорнии), и, мгновение посомневавшись, возвращается на кухню, чтобы сварить свежий кофе. С виски. У Дюка отменный кофе, а виски – ещё лучше, так что грех не воспользоваться возможностью попробовать и то, и другое. На Дерека не действует обычный алкоголь, но это не мешает ему наслаждаться вкусом. Тем более, Дюк наверняка будет негодовать, обнаружив покушение на свои запасы.

Дерек быстро справляется с необходимыми приготовлениями и, держа обеими руками неприлично огромную кружку с какими-то экзотическими цветами на боках, возвращается на палубу. Солнце неторопливо выползает из-за горизонта, вдалеке слышен едва различимый гул голосов. К счастью, рыбаки уже отправились в море, так что Дерек может насладиться условной тишиной и покоем, вместо грохота шагов и скрипа металла. Редкий случай, на самом деле.

Дерек проводит рукой по влажным после душа волосам, делает большой глоток кофе с виски – сочетание поистине идеальное, - и поудобнее устраивается в кресле. У Дюка на палубе их несколько, одно уютнее другого. Дерек хмыкает себе под нос – Дюк как никто другой умеет создавать комфорт в походных условиях.

Вдалеке слышится приближающийся шум мотора, а затем – тишина на пару мгновений и громким хлопок двери. Дерек даже не поворачивает голову, прекрасно зная, кому именно принадлежат мягкие шаги.

\- Я предполагаю, - говорит Дерек, не отрываясь от созерцания восхода. – Ты с пользой провёл эту ночь.

\- Отвали, Дерек, - Дюк наверняка закатывает глаза, но в голосе его слышно плохо скрываемое ликование.

А потом Дюк подходит ближе, привычно пихает локтём в плечо, не сдерживая смешок, и Дерек чувствует знакомый запах. Он демонстративно морщится, трясет головой, сам себе напоминая большую собаку.

\- Шеф Уорнос? Серьезно? – Дерек приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Дюка снизу вверх, скептически поджав губы. Дюк смеется, запрокидывая голову и щурясь от солнца.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз? – Дерек искренне надеется, что его голос звучит скорее ехидно, чем обеспокоенно. У него всегда было плохо с правильными интонациями.

\- Спасибо, _мамочка_ , я знаю, что делаю, - Дюк снова закатывает глаза, а затем неожиданно наклоняется к Дереку, принюхиваясь, как самый настоящий волк. – Хейл, что ты пьешь?

\- Кофе, - Дерек, с трудом сдерживая усмешку, демонстративно делает новый глоток. – С виски.

\- Только не говори, что ты разбавил мою эфиопскую арабику двадцатишестилетним **Glenfiddich** … - голос Дюка звучит почти угрожающе.

\- Нет, конечно, я же не сумасшедший, - Дерек пожимает плечами, его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. – Восемнадцатилетним.

\- Хейл, ты труп! – шипит Дюк, но глаза его откровенно смеются. Дерек лишь скептически хмыкает и переводит взгляд обратно на горизонт, скрывая усмешку за кружкой с «коктейлем». Боковым зрением он следит, как Дюк уходит, что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос, но только для того, чтобы через несколько минут вернуться и упасть в соседнее кресло. Запах свежего кофе с виски перебивает даже навязчивый запах моря.

 

* * *

Одри сжимает пальцами руль и пытается внимательно следить за дорогой, но её взгляд раз за разом соскальзывает на Нэйтана, расположившегося на пассажирском сиденье. Таким мрачным Одри не видела его…наверное, никогда. И таким взвинченным. Нэйтан кусает губы, барабанит пальцами по дверце машины, хмурит брови и тяжело вздыхает. Он выглядит так, будто мысленно с кем-то спорит. И поначалу это даже забавно, но полчаса спустя, когда они останавливаются возле полицейского участка, Одри чувствует нарастающее беспокойство.

\- Нэйтан, - она ловит его за руку в дверях кабинета, потому что из машины он вылетает с такой скоростью, что Одри буквально за ним не успевает. – Что-то случилось?

\- С чего ты взяла, Паркер? – Нэйтан хмурится ещё больше и высвобождает свою руку из её пальцев, будто обжегшись. – Всё в полном порядке.

\- Нэйтан, - Одри пытается заставить свой голос звучать строго. – Ты всё утро сам не свой. Это из-за Дюка? Он что-то вчера натворил, пока вёз тебя домой?

Нэйтан отшатывается от неё, будто она его ударила, его щёки заливает лёгкий румянец, едва различимый под вчерашней щетиной.

\- Мир на Дюке клином не сошелся, - рычит Нэйтан и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, залетает в их кабинет, громко хлопая дверью.

Одри вздыхает, пару мгновений глядя ему вслед, и, тряхнув головой, направляется в сторону кухни за кофе. Это будет долгий, долгий день.

 

* * *

 

Нэйтан падает в своё кресло и, сложим руки на столе, роняет на них голову. Он мысленно проклинает Одри с её проницательностью, раннее утро без кофе, дурацкий будильник, из-за которого он умудрился проспать на работу. А главное, главное Нэйтан проклинает себя. За несдержанность. За то, что поддался – как мальчишка, как полнейший идиот. Поддался, повёлся. Как последний дурак.

Дюк – это рецепт разбитого сердца. Ненадежный, непостоянный. Нэйтан почти не удивился, когда проснулся утром и почувствовал, что находится в постели один. Хотя нет, не _почувствовал,_ а увидел. И эта кинестетическая слепота после ночи, наполненной самыми разными прикосновениями, раздражает, как в первый раз.

Нэйтан глухо стонет в сложенные руки и с трудом сдерживает желание разбить костяшки пальцев о стену. Или чью-то челюсть. На самом деле, он не представляет, что было бы, если бы Дюк остался. Нэйтан искренне сомневается, что у них получилось бы идеальное утро, такое, как показывают в кино: кофе в постель, панкейки на завтрак, смех и слюнявые поцелуи. Нэйтану не нравится, что Дюк ушел. Нэйтан не хочет, чтобы Дюк остался. За одну ночь всё стало сложно. Опять. И если бы не Нэйтан мог чувствовать, у него наверняка бы сейчас болела голова.

\- Твой кофе, Уорнос, - раздается над ухом непростительно звонкий голос Одри.

Нэйтан поднимает голову, смотрит на её улыбку тяжелым, мрачным взглядом и, забрав свою кружку, с трудом заставляет себя пробурчать слова благодарности. Это будет долгий, долгий день.

 

* * *

 

Стайлз недоуменно хмурит брови, когда его мобильный в очередной раз сообщает, что _телефон вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети._ Стайлз не может дозвониться до дяди Нэйтана с самого утра, и это начинает потихоньку его волновать.

\- Я думаю, мне стоит съездить в участок, - Стайлз прячет телефон в карман и вопросительно смотрит на Дюка, который стоит за барной стойкой и неторопливо вытирает высокий пивной стакан.

\- Да брось, Стайлз, Нэйтан просто занимается расследованием, - Дюк пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Я видел его сегодня утром, он был в полном порядке.

\- Ты видел его? Когда? – Стайлз подозрительно прищуривается, наклоняя голову. – Мы же вместе были у Розмари…

\- Ранним утром, до того, как ты проснулся, - уклончиво отвечает Дюк, губы его растягиваются в очень подозрительную усмешку. – Не волнуйся, с ним всё хорошо. Если бы что-то случилось, Одри обязательно мне позвонила.

\- Может, она просто не смогла дозвониться на твой допотопный телефон? – Стайлз ехидно ухмыляется, беря в руки кружку с горячим шоколадом. – Я вообще не понимаю, как он у тебя ещё работает. Дерек вон тоже фанат этой рухляди.

\- Издержки профессии, - хмыкает Дюк и, отставив натертый до блеска стакан, тянется за следующим.

\- Нормальный у меня телефон, - ворчит подошедший Дерек, он всё это время тихо сидел в дальнем углу с книжкой, но, видимо, не мог не подняться на защиту своей техники. Стайлз с трудом сдерживает смешок.

\- Вот и я так всегда говорю, - кивает Дюк и хлопает Дерека по плечу, перегибаясь через стойку.

Дерек в ответ смотрит на Дюка тяжелым взглядом, заставляя того рассмеяться.

\- Так что, ты проверишь? – не унимается Стайлз, игнорируя слова Дерека. – Дюк, может ты Одри позвонишь?

\- Стайлз, - Дюк отдает стакан пробегающей мимо Норе и, закинув полотенце на плечо, опирается обеими руками на барную стойку, пристально глядя Стайлзу в глаза. – Уймись. С Нэйтаном всё в порядке. А вот тебе не помешает проветриться. Подозреваю, вся эта близость алкоголя негативно влияет на твои мозговые функции. Тебя заело, как старую пластинку.

\- Да? И куда мне идти? – ехидно кривится Стайлз, складывая руки на груди. – У вас тут из развлечений – только маньяки и рыбалка.

\- Стайлз, - Дюк тихо фыркает себе под нос и качает головой. – На рыбалку мы отправимся завтра утром, обещаю. И китов посмотрим. А сейчас бери вон Дерека, тащи его в центр и мучай, сколько влезет. Или на маяк можете съездить, его отлично восстановили после последнего разрушения. Лучше прежнего.

Стайлз на мгновение хмурится, задумавшись, а затем опасно улыбается и, залпом допив горячий шоколад, соскакивает с барного стула.

\- Крокер, - рычит Дерек, когда Стайлз пихает его в плечо. – Я не нанимался нянькой к подростку.

\-  Дерек, я подарю тебе зонтик и ковровую сумку, только забери Стайлза на пару часов, - Дюк совершенно равнодушен к убийственному взгляду Дерека. – Парню нужно сменить обстановку, а у меня сейчас наплыв посетителей будет, до ланча всего ничего осталось.

\- Будешь должен, - ворчит Дерек и, одарив Дюка напоследок самым грозным взглядом из своего арсенала, поворачивается к Стайлзу. – Поехали.

Стайлз победоносно вскидывает вверх кулак и с таким энтузиазмом бросается к двери, что едва не падает, запутавшись в собственных ногах. Дерек тяжело вздыхает, а Дюк лишь громко смеется, прячась за стойкой. Так, на всякий случай.

 

* * *

 

Старинный маяк – одна из главных достопримечательностей Хэйвена. Если не единственная. Он расположен на длинной каменной стрелке, которая выдается в море на добрых полтора километра, так что от парковки до него приходится идти ещё минут пятнадцать, не меньше. Белые бока маяка блестят на полуденном солнце, вокруг с пронзительными криками носятся чайки, ветер разносит мелкие морские брызги. Стайлз стоит в паре метров от железной двери, обозначающей вход в маяк, и, сложив руки на груди и задрав голову вверх, скептически разглядывает вытянутое строение.

\- Ну и зачем мы сюда приехали, а, Дерек? – Стайлз наклоняет голову, отчего становится ужасно похож на Дюка, он даже так же приподнимает одну бровь и кривит губы. – Я же просил отвезти меня в полицейский участок.

\- Дюк сказал, чтобы мы посмотрели маяк, - Дерек пожимает плечами, сдерживая тяжелый вздох. – И в участок я добровольно не поеду, хватит с меня.

\- От тебя никакого толку, - ворчит Стайлз, закатывая глаза, потом, явно достигнув какого-то внутреннего предела, резко разворачивается на пятках и, хаотично потрясая руками, продолжает возмущенно. – Дерек! Маяк этот совершенно бессмысленный! Если не хочешь ехать в участок – ладно, заставить я тебя не могу. Но поехали тогда в порт, в парк, в боулинг – куда угодно, лишь бы там был нормальный wifi и горячая картошка фри. Здесь нам точно больше делать нечего.

Дерек пожимает плечами и послушно разворачивается в сторону парковки. Стайлз, который явно ожидал большее сопротивление, застывает на мгновение в особенно нелепой позе, но быстро приходит в себя и, пробормотав что-то в духе _Всегда бы так, упрямое четвероногое_ , бросается вдогонку за Дереком.

 

Они подходят к выходу со стрелки – идут шаг в шаг, постоянно сталкиваясь плечами, - когда Дерек неожиданно чувствует _запах._ Тот самый (листва, крабовое мясо, клубника, глина и пот), только гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Дерек резко замирает на месте, ведёт носом, отчего Стайлз непроизвольно фыркает, прежде, чем до него доходит смысл происходящего.

\- Ты что-то чувствуешь? – Стайлз придвигается совсем близко, опуская голос до заговорщического шепота, пихает локтём в бок.

Дерек на мгновение теряет _запах_ , отвлекаясь на привычные нотки Стайлза, но, тряхнув головой и отогнав морок, находит его снова.

\- Там, - цедит Дерек сквозь зубы и указывает легким, едва заметным кивком голову на другую сторону парковки.

У красного пикапа стоят три женщины – двоим из них явно за тридцать, а третья, миниатюрная и рыжеволосая, больше похожа на подростка. Стайлз смотрит на них пристально, жадно, а они, ничего не замечая, что-то бурно обсуждают, смеясь и жестикулируя.

\- Которая из них? – Стайлз подается вперед, вцепляясь пальцами в плечо Дерека, в его глазах загорается охотничий азарт.

\- Я не знаю, - Дерек хмурится, жадно втягивает носом воздух. Слишком далеко, они стоят слишком далеко. Дерек недовольно качает головой, поводит плечами, стряхивая руку Стайлза.

\- Мы должны попробовать подойти поближе, - Стайлз едва не приплясывает на месте от восторга. – Может быть, стоит с ними познакомиться?

Дерек закатывает глаза и почти готов возразить, когда Стайлз спотыкается на ровном месте и громко впечатывается коленом в припаркованный рядом форд. Женский смех обрывается, и Дерек уже знает, что будет дальше. У него не остается ни секунды на размышления, поэтому он действует на инстинкте: хватает Стайлза за рубашку и, притянув совсем близко, накрывает его губы своими, одновременно поворачиваясь так, чтобы его собственное тело максимально скрыло Стайлза от чужих глаз.

Где-то вдалеке звучат умиленные вздохи, но Стайлз прижимается слишком близко, дрожит всем телом, жарко дышит в губы, щекочет ресницами щеки, и Дерек не может думать уже ни о чем. А потом Стайлз приоткрывает рот, его язык мягко касается губ Дерека, и сам Дерек мгновенно теряет волю. И запах Стайлза мгновенно кружит голову.

Они оба так увлечены поцелуем, что даже Дерек не слышит, как хлопают двери машины, и красный пикап неторопливо покидает парковку.


	10. Глава 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то! Я снова дома и теперь, надеюсь, восстановится мой привычный график выкладки новых глав.   
> Эта глава не самая информативная в плане отношений, зато появились первые настоящие подозреваемые. В конце концов, это же попытка написать детектив, а не просто кучу романтических страданий...

Дюк стоит за барной стойкой в _« **Серой Чайке** » _и неторопливо протирает высокий пивной бокал. На улице неожиданно солнечно, от пронзительной голубизны неба немного кружится голова, а морской ветер так и норовит пробраться под рубашку.

В _« **Серой Чайке** » _сейчас почти никого нет – ажиотаж вокруг завтрака уже утих, а до ланча ещё больше часа. Дюк отставляет натертый до скрипа бокал в сторону и неторопливо принимается за следующий. У него сегодня беспричинно хорошее настроение, поэтому он тихо насвистывает какую-то привязчивую мелодию (ладно, ладно, вполне определенную привязчивую мелодию, будь прокляты эти несчастные «Пираты Карибского Моря»). Через открытые нараспашку двери с террасы долетает шум волн и крики разгулявшихся не на шутку чаек. Дюк лениво наблюдает за тем, как колышутся занавески на ветру, как солнечный свет отражается от начищенных до блеска и разложенных на столах приборов, как чья-то кошка разлеглась на пирсе у самого края и теперь неторопливо вылизывает себе бока. Дюк чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в легкую улыбку, и как раз задумывается, не украсить ли это утро порцией хорошего виски, когда раздается звон дверного колокольчика, сообщая о новом посетителе.

\- Дюк! – Одри буквально врывается в _« **Серую Чайку** »_, вызывая у Дюка то странное чувство, когда хочется одновременно куда-то бежать и кого-то спасать, и спрятать руки за спину, сделать самые-самые честные глаза и заныть _это не я, мистер Харрис, честное слово_ , как в далеком детстве.

Одри почти падает на барный стул, ставит локти на деревянную поверхность и смотрит из-под приподнятых бровей, чуть наклонив голову. Смотрит так, будто Дюк украл её шоколадку, и она теперь ждёт от него чистосердечного признания. И раскаяния заодно. Что ж, не она первая, не она последняя. Дюк нарочито лениво кивает ей в знак приветствия и, подмигнув, поворачивается к кофе-машине. В отличии от Нэйтана, Одри умеет играть в игры, поэтому она терпеливо ждёт, пока он нажмёт на нужные кнопки, достанет две большие кружки с серой чайкой на боках и взобьет молоко (это Одри фанат чёрного кофе без добавок и сахара, Дюк же предпочитает с молоком и миндальным сиропом). Наконец, справившись со всеми необходимыми приготовлениями, Дюк ставит перед ней на стойку кружку с дымящимся напитком и, отпив из своей, выжидательно смотрит на Одри, вопросительно приподняв бровь.

\- Итак, офицер Паркер, что же я натворил на этот раз? – Дюк не может сдержать усмешку, наблюдая за тем, как Одри закатывает глаза.

\- Нэйтан тебя убьёт, – с наигранным равнодушием сообщает Одри и, сделав первый глоток свежего кофе, прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. – И кто тогда будет варить мне этот волшебный напиток? 

\- Я завещаю тебе рецепт, - усмехается Дюк, облокачиваясь на стоку и внимательно глядя на Одри. – И за что же именно Нэйтан убьет меня на этот раз?

\- Стайлз, - отрывисто бросает Одри, не отвлекаясь от своей кружки. Она даже для верности держит её двумя руками, как будто кто-нибудь может отобрать у неё любимый напиток.

\- Да, слыхал я про такого пацана, - Дюк пожимает плечами, теперь его очередь изображать равнодушие. – И что же с ним случилось?

\- С ним случился твой приятель Дерек, - у Одри с трудом получается сохранять деловой тон, она едва не мурлычет от удовольствия, делая очередной глоток кофе.

\- Дерек, точно, - усмешка Дюка становится шире. – Первая любовь…Волшебные времена.

\- Дюк, - Одри решительно отставляет кружку в сторону, её взгляд становится тяжелым, а тон серьезным. – Я не шучу. Поначалу это всё было безумно трогательно, но теперь ситуация явно выходит из-под контроля. Если Нэйтан узнает…

\- О чём же? – Дюк с любопытством подается вперед, в его глазах загорается хитрый огонёк.

\- О том, - Одри хмурится, явно не одобряя его восторга. – что между ними что-то произошло. Неужели Стайлз тебе ничего не рассказывал?

\- Он спал, когда я вчера вернулся домой, - пожимает плечами Дюк. – И когда я уходил сегодня утром. У этого парня удивительно здоровый сон, пушкой не разбудишь.

\- Дюк, - Одри тяжело вздыхает, снова закатывая глаза. – Стайлз всего всё утро слонялся по участку, насвистывал себе под нос и светился от счастья. Он ничего не сломал, не уронил, ни разу не споткнулся и даже ни в кого не врезался. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Он несовершеннолетний. А Дерек не просто взрослый мужчина, он ещё и преступник.

\- Во-первых, Дерек не преступник. Так, прикидывается, - отмахивается Дюк, скривившись. – А во-вторых, Дерек отличный парень, для первой любви – самое оно. Драматичной первой любви, надо признать. Такой, без хэппи-энда. Но он точно не ранит Стайлза. Намеренно. Физически. В общем, Дерек – отличный парень, всем бы такого.

\- Нэйтан точно, точно тебя убьет, - Одри скептически хмыкает и, приподнявшись на стуле, с нарочитой заботой гладит Дюка по плечу. – И его оправдают.

\- Меня-то за что? – недоуменно вскидывается Дюк, повышая голос. – Я никого ни к чему не принуждал! Я даже идеи ему не подавал, никому из них.

\- Стайлз – твоя ответственность, - пожимает плечами Одри и снова берет в руки кружку с остатками кофе. – Он живёт у тебя почти с самого приезда к Хэйвен. И ходит за тобой по пятами. Следовательно, ты крайний.

\- Да мало ли, кто у меня на корабле живёт, - ворчит Дюк, складывая руки на груди. – Приходят, уходят…За всеми не уследишь.

\- Дюк.

\- Ладно, - Дюк вздыхает, сразу становясь удивительно серьезным. – Ты права, Стайлз – моя ответственность. Но видишь ли, мы с Нэйтаном несколько отличаемся во взглядах на воспитание детей. Нэйт считает, что они должны быть в безопасности. Я же считаю, что они должны быть счастливы. В данный момент, Стайлз получает и то, и другое. Дерек никому не позволит его и пальцем тронуть. А всё остальное – приятные бонусы.

\- Дюк, - Одри качает головой, в её глазах на мгновение мелькает затаённая грусть. – Я понимаю. Правда. И я почти готова с тобой согласиться. Но ты не объяснишь этого Нэйтану. Ты ведь знаешь, он редкостный упрямец. И его слишком волнуют приличия. Он не смирится с этой ситуацией, даже если объятия Дереком будут единственным безопасным местом для Стайлза во всем мире. И он скорее убьет тебя, чем признает твою правоту.

\- Для этого ему придется перестать меня игнорировать, - Дюк на секунду отводит взгляд, его рука непроизвольно сжимается в кулак.

\- Опять? – Одри непонимающе хмурится. – Мне показалось, с тех пор, как ты начал помогать с расследованием, между вами всё наладилось. Ну, окей, стало лучше, чем было.

\- Тебе показалось, - мягко отзывается Дюк, он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает немного слишком жизнерадостно. – Ещё кофе, офицер Паркер?

\- Если так пойдёт и дальше, то, когда Нэйтана будут судить за твоё убийство, я соглашусь выступать на стороне обвинителя, - Одри улыбается, протягивая свою кружку, но глаза её остаются серьезными.

 

* * *

Нэйтан сидит за своим столом в полицейском участке и задумчиво разглядывает содержимое трёх фирменных папок HPD. Из приоткрытого окна доносятся приглушенные голоса и звонкий смех – судя по всему, постовые решили устроить себе небольшой пикник прямо под окнами своего шефа. Нэйтан слышит очередной взрыв смеха и качает головой, усмехаясь. Как дети, честное слово.

Зато в самом участке наконец-то тихо, впервые со вчерашнего вечера. Жизнь не стоит на месте только из-за того, что шефу полиции необходимо сосредоточиться на поимке опасного маньяка – вчера им попалась особенно неприятная трабл, такая, что пришлось эвакуировать два квартала возле Церкви Доброго Пастыря. Нэйтан даже не представляет, как именно описать в отчёте вулкан, появившийся в саду милой миссис Бронкс. Который, к счастью, быстро испарился, оставив после себя недовольных жителей соседних домов и перепуганную до полусмерти хозяйку сада.

Нэйтан вздыхает, прикусывает губу и, наклонив голову, придвигает к себе первую из трёх папок.

После того, как они вчера разобрались с вулканом и миссис Бронкс, в участок заявился Стайлз. Подозрительно довольный Стайлз, который сообщил, что _Дерек_ учуял запах убийцы. Правда, вместо одной подозреваемой, их целых три, но Стайлз жизнерадостно подскочил на месте, _не_ сшиб со стола Одри подставку для ручек и предложил описать женщин, которых они с _Дереком_ увидели, художнику-криминалисту. Нэйтану пришлось напомнить разошедшемуся племяннику, что ближайший художник-криминалист живёт в Портленде, и раньше, чем через три дня полиция Портленда вряд ли ответит на их запрос. Даже учитывая все сложившиеся обстоятельства. Этот парень там явно нарасхват.

Стайлз приуныл, а Паркер напомнила, что у них вообще-то есть Винсент Тигс, который хоть и норовит дополнить свои портреты то родинкой _как у Мерилин_ , то ненужными аксессуарами, то безумными украшениями, а всё же неплохо умеет передать сходство с оригиналом. А что ещё важнее, Винс знает едва ли не всех жителей Хэвена в лицо. Именно так у Нэйтана на столе и оказались эти три папки с личными делами подозреваемых.

Беверли Лоу, 34, работает медсестрой в Хэвен Госпиталь. Невысокая, пышная, со светлыми кудряшками и слишком розовой помадой. Во время короткого визита Нэйтана в Госпиталь, она постоянно кокетливо улыбалась, восторженно смотрела на него из-под длинных ресниц и, кажется, пару раз даже коснулась его плеча. Нэйтан, конечно, не знает наверняка, но, судя по тому, как закатила глаза проходившая мимо Глория, мисс Лоу явно была не против пообщаться в более неформальной обстановке. Нэйтан все намёки проигнорировал, тем более, у мисс Лоу нашлось алиби на время «женских» убийств – у неё как раз была смена в больнице, что подтвердили три другие медсестры и даже сама Глория.

Вторая подозреваемая, Мартина Рубио, 32, работает воспитателем в начальной школе. Среднего роста, смуглая, черные волосы затянуты в плотный узел на затылке, в карих, почти черных глазах горит насмешка. Едва Нэйтан переступил порог её класса, она сразу же поднялась ему на встречу, улыбаясь, как старому знакомому. Не давая ему сказать ни слова, мисс Рубио тут же поинтересовалась, чуть растягивая гласные, как же там поживает _bebe Стайлз_ , так ли сильно он достает своего _pobre_ _tio_ , как и десять лет назад, когда она, Мартина, помогала _уважаемому шефу Уорносу_ приглядывать за беспокойным внуком. Нэйтан попытался воскресить в памяти образ мисс Рубио, но быстро запутался (кто только не помогал Уорносу-старшему и Уорносу-младшему с катастрофой по имени Стайлз), стряхнул головой и, возможно, слишком строго приступил к допросу. Мисс Рубио тоже оказалась вне подозрений – во время убийств она была дома со своей сестрой и племянниками, а также её видела соседка и молочник, которые с энтузиазмом подтвердили слова молодой учительницы.

И, наконец, третья подозреваемая, Фиона Маккормик, 24, библиотекарь в Хэйвен Лайбрери. Младший библиотекарь, так как миссис Митчелл, хоть и хватается за сердце по любому поводу, ни за что на свете не уступит кому-нибудь свой пост главного хранителя книг. Фиона Маккормик, маленькая, рыжеволосая, веснушчатая. Она скорее напомнила Нэйтану подростка, чем взрослую девушку, тем более, клетчатая рубашка и рваные джинсы отлично дополняли образ. На удивление Нэйтана, что это не самый подходящий наряд для библиотекаря, мисс Маккормик пожала плечами и сухо пояснила, что миссис Митчелл считает, будто такой наряд поможет привлечь в библиотеку юных и _хипповых_ посетителей. В остальном мисс Маккормик была доброжелательна, хоть и не слишком словоохотлива. У неё тоже было алиби – во время первого убийства она принимала партию новых книг для библиотеки, а в последующие дни проводила инвентаризацию вместе с миссис Митчелл, которая _и сама не спит по ночам, и другим не даёт._

И вот теперь Нэйтан сидит в своем кресле, разглядывает фотографии всех троих девушек и прикидывает, как лучше поступить. С одной стороны, Хейл мог ошибиться. Или Стайлз. Или Винс. Человеческий фактор – самый ненадежны в любом расследовании. С другой стороны, Нэйтан достаточно повидал в своей карьере, чтобы знать – алиби, подтвержденное другими людьми, не самая достоверная штука. А уж после того, с чем Нэйтану пришлось столкнуть с тех пор, как начались траблс, он и видеозаписям почти перестал доверять.

Нэйтан задумчиво побарабанит пальцами по столу и переводит взгляд на пустующий стол Паркер. Ну конечно, когда она так нужна, её нигде нет. Паркер провела в участке всё утро, внимательно наблюдая за слонявшимся без дела Стайлзом, а потом неожиданно подорвалась и куда-то убежала, да так резво, что едва не снесла кипу бумаг, скопившихся на углу её стола. И вот теперь, когда обеденный перерыв уже подошел к концу, Паркер всё ещё нет на месте.

Нэйтан беспокойно хмурится и, помотав головой, возвращается к своим папкам. На самом деле, у него есть всего один выход в сложившейся ситуации – устроить слежку за каждой девушкой. К сожалению, привлекать к этому делу постовых и других офицеров нельзя – а как он, шеф полиции, объяснит им, что мисс Лоу, мисс Рубио и мисс Маккормик оказались на их радаре только потому, что подозрительно пахнут?

Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает, откидывается на спинку кресла и прикрывает глаза. Нет, слежку придется вести самому. Он возьмёт на себя мисс Маккормик, как самую незаинтересованную в личном общении. Паркер можно поручить мисс Лоу, просто из мести за то, что она опять пропала без предупреждения. Паркер может и в огонь, и в воду, но каждый раз сбивается и смущается, имея дело с такими общительными людьми, как мисс Лоу. А вот кому доверить мисс Рубио – это, конечно, вопрос.

Под окнами снова раздается громкий смех, отчего Нэйтан открывает глаза и, мимоходом взглянув на часы, сосредотачивается на фотографии мисс Рубио. Можно было бы привлечь Хейла, пусть от него тоже будет польза. Но, по-хорошему, Хейлу надо встретиться с каждой из них, чтобы выяснить, от кого же именно шел подозрительный запах. И сделать это как можно незаметнее. Нэйтан на мгновение задумывается, а потом со стоном роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки. Ну конечно. Пока Хейл будет ходить кругами, пытаясь _незаметно_ обнюхать всех подозреваемых, за мисс Рубио всё равно понадобится слежка. И Нэйтан знает, к кому именно ему придется обратиться. С _просьбой._ Дюк не позволит ему забыть этот день.


	11. Глава 11

Дерек недовольно морщит нос и поспешно отворачивается, задерживая дыхание, когда мимо него проезжает фургон с рыбой. Второй раз на последние два часа. Хэйвен всё-таки непростительно маленький город, Бикон Хиллз кажется мегаполисом по сравнению с этой дырой. Дерек с трудом сдерживает желание тяжело вздохнуть и поспешно заворачивает в первую попавшуюся кофейню. Запах свежих булочек, кофе и корицы не сразу перебивает назойливый запах рыбы, отчего и без того паршивое настроение Дерека становится по-настоящему ужасным.

Его день не задался с самого утра. Да какой там день, вся неделя отстой. Месяц. Год. Жизнь. Дерек всё-таки тяжело вздыхает и, рыкнув подошедшей официантке что-то, весьма отдаленно напоминающее _Американо без молока, сахара и прочей дряни_ , садится за невысокий столик в самом дальнем углу. Не хватало ещё засветиться в этой забегаловке, Крокер же ему совсем жизни не даст. Мысли о Дюке заставляют волка Дерека взволнованно дернуть ушами. Дюк в последнее время сам не свой, и хотя Дерек ни за что не признается вслух, но его это откровенно напрягает. Чем дальше, тем больше. У Дюка так глухо бьется сердце, от него так остро пахнет усталым отчаянием, что все инстинкты Дерека кричат лишь одно – _спасать_. Как последний раз в Сингапуре. Но тогда было просто, Дереку было достаточно просто перекинуться – обнажить клыки, выпустить когти, шерсть, зажечь глаза пронзительной голубизной, - и громко зарычать. Ну и, конечно, получить три пули в живот. И всё, Дюк жив и здоров, разве что бледный немного и треплется больше обычного. Он всё никак не привыкнет к волчьей регенерации, а ведь столько лет прошло. В общем, Дерек знает, что он может спасти Дюка от шальной пули, от ножа в спину, от поспешных решений и от тяжелого похмелья. Спасти Дюка от Дюка не может даже сам Дюк.

Дерек трясет головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и тянется в своему кофе. Чёрт с ним, с Дюком. Он взрослый мальчик. Который почему-то ужасно хочет наступать на одни и те же грабли. Что ж, Дерек не будет ему мешать. Тем более, у него, у Дерека, намечаются своим грабли. Хорошие такие грабли, настырные. С россыпью родинок, несносным характером и привычкой совать свой вздернутый нос куда не следует.

Стайлз ходит за ним по пятам, уже несколько дней. С тех самых пор, как. Ходит, заглядывает в глаза, затихает, стоит только Дереку _случайно_ задеть его плечом или коленом. И пахнет зачем-то _домом_. И ещё, конечно, леденцами, которые Стайлз потребляет в каких-то промышленных масштабах. Дюк привёз из Японии три ящика каких-то замысловатых конфет кислотных цветов, и Дерек не удивится, если там осталось уже не больше половины.  У Стайлза поразительное чутьё на заначки Дюка. И на сладости.

Ещё Стайлз пахнет кондиционером для белья, свежескошенной травой, морем и кокосовой стружкой. И иногда котятами – не ленится ведь, ходит каждое утро к начальнице порта играть с подкидышем. И своего Рафаэля берёт – Дюк отказывается признавать себя хозяином этого рыжего монстра, хотя исправно приносит ему остатки рыбы из **_«Серой Чайки»_.**

А ещё Стайлз пахнет возбуждением. Нотка слабая, легкая, почти теряющаяся за остальными запахами. Но Дерек ловит её каждый раз, жадно втягивает носом воздух. И не может надышаться.

При этих мыслях, Дерек зажмуривается и с силой трет переносицу. Дюк его убьет. У него есть аконитовые пули, и он прекрасно знает, как они работают. Дерек сам ему их дал, так, на всякий случай. Идиот. Потому что теперь Дюк реально зарядит ими пистолет и вышибет ему, Дереку, мозги. И будет, на самом деле, абсолютно прав.

Дерек ведь обещал, что никогда больше. Он на крови клялся. Он пакт заключил. Правда, Лора говорила, что пакт с самим собой – не считается. Но у неё и капкейк после шести не считался, если в воскресенье и под _«Дневник Памяти»._

Мысли о Лоре неожиданно не вызывают привычной всепоглощающей боли. Дерек хмурится, против воли прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Нет, ему действительно больше не хочется сбежать на край света при одном только воспоминании. Глухая тоска никуда не делась, но рана кажется немного затянувшейся. Такой, из которой кровь уже не хлещет во все стороны. Что ж, Дерек прекрасно знает, как происходит процесс регенерации. Вот только от этой раны, в отличии от остальных, у него всё-таки останется шрам. Второй. Что ж, Стайлз, кажется, что-то говорил о том, что шрамы украшают мужчину.

Звонок мобильного вырывает Дерека из размышлений. Кофе уже безбожно остыл, но он и так был весьма посредственным – Крокер, зараза, подсадил на свою эфиопскую арабику. Дерек отодвигает от себя кружку и достает телефон. На экране мигает имя звонящего – шеф Уоррнос. Отлично. Просто отлично. Теперь Дереку придется _отчитываться_. Дюк называет это «докладывать обстановку», но Дерек каждый раз лишь закатывает глаза. Какая разница, как называть процесс, когда ты рассказываешь другому человеку о своих совершенных действиях. А потом выслушиваешь целую лекцию о том, где ты налажал, и оправдываешься, что сделал всё, что было в твоих силах.

\- Ты встретился с нашими подозреваемыми? – сходу спрашивает Уоррнос, забив на приветствия. Наверное, это единственное, что Дереку в нём нравится. Деловой подход, без всех этих экивоков. Не то что Крокер, с которым можно зависнуть часа на два бесконечного трепа, а по итогам окажется, что ничего и сказано-то не было.

\- Встретился, - отзывается Дерек с нарочитой ленцой в голосе. – Со всеми тремя. Теперь у меня есть читательский билет в вашей библиотеке. И ещё я почётный донор. Мне дали браслет, специальную карточку и справку, чтобы я показал её _на работе_ , и мне дали дополнительный выходной. Круто, правда?

\- Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Дюком, - Дерек почти слышит, как Уоррнос закатывает глаза. – А третья что? Только не говори, что ты и вольный слушатель с начальной школе.  

\- И кто ещё проводит с ним много времени? – хмыкает Дерек, он не сомневается, что Уоррнос сейчас недовольно хмурится и поджимает губы. – Нет, я подумываю отдать туда моего сына. У мисс Рубио очень прогрессивный подход к воспитанию детей. Мигель будет в восторге.

\- Хейл, - Уоррнос тяжело вздыхает. – Я думал, хоть ты нормальный. Что с запахом?

Дерек медлит, досадливо морщится, втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- С запахом – труба, - наконец выдавливает Дерек, невольно отводя глаза, хотя Уоррнос и не может его видеть. Что ж, стадия отчёт закончилась, теперь наступила череда оправданий.

\- В смысле? – Уоррнос звучит почти возмущенно. – Вот теперь приступ болтливости был бы очень кстати. Что значит _труба,_ Хейл? Какого чёрта произошло?

\- Да ничего не произошло, - Дерек заставляет свой голос звучать ровно, по-деловому, лишь бы действительно не начать оправдываться. – Я их обнюхал, как и договаривались. Их запахи…Чёрт, это сложно объяснить. Они все трое пахнут, как надо. И, одновременно, пахнут неправильно.

\- Окееей, - растерянно тянет Уоррнос, а Дерек на мгновение жалеет, что они обсуждают это по телефону. Так он мог хотя бы на доске что-нибудь нарисовать, какую-нибудь схему или диаграмму. Потому как то, что он собирается сказать дальше, даже Дюк со Стайлзом не поймут, а уж они в делах оборотней шарят куда лучше, чем этот идиотский шеф полиции.

\- В общем, - продолжает Дерек, сделав глубокий вдох. – Они все пахнут похоже. Очень похоже. _Почти_ правильно. Каждой чего-то не хватает. Я не знаю, как объяснить понятнее. Реально не знаю.

\- То есть, ни одна из них не наша убийца? – после небольшой паузы спрашивает Уоррнос, медленно и неуверенно.

\- Да. Нет. Чёрт, - Дерек прикрывает глаза и издает тихий рык. – Это может быть любая из них. Или ни одна. Или все сразу.

\- Все сразу? – в голосе Уоррноса слышится нарастающее раздражение. – Хейл, у нас и так вместо одного маньяка – два. По крайней мере, в теории. А теперь ты говоришь, что их может быть сколько, четыре? Почему не пять? Почему не десять? Может, сразу весь город?

\- Слушай, ты шеф полиции, тебе решать, - Дерек чувствует, как у него начинает ныть в висках. – Хоть вся страна. Я сообщил тебе то, что мне удалось узнать. Как это впишется в вашу _картину преступления –_ не мои проблемы.

Дерек вешает трубку раньше, чем Уоррнос успевает что-то сказать, и чуть-чуть этим гордится. Уж что-что, а сделать мелкую пакость полиции Дерек всегда рад. Издержки профессии.

Дерек машинально делает глоток из кружки с остатками кофе и морщится от неприятного вкуса. Дюк до конца жизни с ним не расплатится за эту историю. А то и двух.

 

* * *

Нэйтан заезжает на парковку **« _Серой Чайки»_** и, заглушив мотор, пару мгновений просто сидит в своём джипе, задумчиво разглядывая деревянную вывеску. Из открытых окон бара доносятся громкие голоса и веселый смех. Нэйтан лёгкий укол какой-то непонятной тоски и, тряхнув головой, вылезает из Бронко.

На самом деле, Нэйтан с большим удовольствием оказался сейчас где-нибудь на другом конце города. Штата. Страны. Вселенной. Где-нибудь там, где ему не надо встречаться с Дюком. Совсем. Вообще никогда.

Их предыдущая встреча, когда Нэйтан _попросил_ Дюка помочь со слежкой, прошла удивительно спокойно. Дюк язвил не больше обычного, всячески намекал, что его дела полиции не касаются, уходил от прямого ответа и страдальчески закатывал глаза. Ничего нового. А то, что самому Нэйтану приходилось с трудом сдерживать порыв _дотронуться_ … Что ж, тоже ничего нового. Не первый раз, да и не последний.

Нэйтан морщится, слишком громком хлопнув дверью машины, и заставляет себя подойти ко входу в _**«Серую Чайку»**_ **.**  Сейчас он быстро обсудит с Дюком результаты слежки и так же быстро вернётся в машину. Дюк не отвечает на его звонки со вчерашнего вечера, хотя они договорились созвониться, когда «объект» окажется дома, и дальнейшая слежка окажется невозможно. Выдавать Дюку полицейский бинокль Нэйтан не стал бы ни за что в жизни.

Но Дюк не позвонил, а звонок Нэйтана сбросил. Как и три последующих. Зато написал сообщение, что с ним, Дюком, всё в порядке, но он немного занят. Занят Дюк оказался и сегодня утром. И днём. Нет, на звонок Нэйтана в полдень он, конечно, ответил. Но сообщать результаты слежки отказался, лишь туманно намекнул, что вечером будет в своём баре, и они с Нэйтаном смогут поговорить там. И отключился. Чем выбесил Нэйтана невероятно.

И вот теперь Нэйтан вынужден встретиться с Дюком лицом к лицу. И слушать его болтовню не по делу. Мало того, что сам Дюк треплется, как дышит, так ещё и Хейла заразил неуместным сарказмом. Воспоминание о разговоре с Хейлом заставляет Нэйтана недовольно нахмурится. Толку от этого парня никакого, а гонора у него – на целый штат хватит. И где его Дюк только откопал…

Нэйтан решительно берется за ручку двери и, не давая себе больше медлить, почти вваливается в шумный бар. Хотя, не такой уж и шумный, если присмотреться. Сегодня вечер среды, поэтому народу не слишком много. Кто-то спокойно ужинает, кто-то неторопливо тянет коктейль. Парочка завсегдатаев сидит у длинной стойки и тихо переговаривается, периодически обращаясь к Норе, которая сегодня занимается напитками. Нора смеется, запрокидывая голову, кокетливо поправляет выбившиеся из сложной прически пряди волос, но внимательно следит, чтобы бокалы гостей были полны, и не только у тех, кто сидит за стойкой.

Нэйтан кивает Норе, она радостно улыбается ему, машет рукой, приглашает на свободный стул. Нэйтан приятно удивлен её энтузиазмом, его губы сами по себе растягиваются в ответную улыбку. Он шагает к ней ближе, разводя руками и показывая, что он всё ещё на работе. Нора сочувственно качает головой и предлагает ему кофе или холодный чай. Нэйтан так увлечен этими милыми, бессмысленными переговорами, что не сразу замечает Дюка.

Дюк стоит на дальнем конце барной стойки, опершись локтями о деревянную поверхность. Его тело расслаблено, немного отросшие за последние дни волосы лежат в явно художественном беспорядке. Ткань клетчатой рубашки натянута на плечах, закатанные рукава открывают смуглые предплечья. Дюк улыбается, обманчиво мягко, периодически покусывая нижнюю губу. И внимательно, очень внимательно слушает своего собеседника. Собеседницу. Нэйтану становится неожиданно тяжело дышать.

Мартина Рубио сидит на высоком барном стуле, её черные волосы каскадом спадают на обнаженные плечи, красные губы будто против воли постоянно растягиваются в улыбку, а чёрные глаза смотрят внимательно, цепко, жадно. На ней коктейльное платье, чёрное, даже немного простое. Но сидит на ней, будто вторая кожа. И отрывает вид на её смуглое тело в самых стратегически верных местах.

\- Шеф Уоррнос! – она замечает его первая, когда с улыбкой отводит взгляд в сторону после очередной реплики Дюка, машет рукой, улыбается теперь совсем по-другому. Дюк медленно поворачивается, заторможено моргает несколько раз, будто сгоняя дурман, но быстро берет себя в руки. И, когда Нэйтан на негнущихся ногах подходит к ним вплотную, Дюк уже привычно ухмыляется, доставая из-под стойки чистый пивной бокал.

\- Нэйтан, какая приятная неожиданность, - голос Дюка сочится сарказмом, но глаза его удивительно серьезные. Нэйтан ощущает неожиданно острое желание приложить Дюка головой о барную стойку. Просто так. Вот вообще без повода.

\- Мисс Рубио, - Нэйтан вежливо кивает девушке, нарочито расслабленно прислоняясь к стойке. – _Не ожидал_ вас здесь увидеть.

 Нэйтан кидает быстрый взгляд на Дюка, искренне надеясь, что жажда убийство хорошо читается в его глазах. Потому что Дюк сидит в своем баре и флиртует с «объектом». Потому что Дюк сейчас реально, по-настоящему облажался. Потому что…В конце концов, разве Нэйтану нужны причины, чтобы хотеть его смерти? Перед ним стоит Дюк Крокер, а этого вполне достаточно.

\- Да, у меня одна неожиданная встреча за другой, - мисс Рубио поправляет свои роскошные волосы и тянется к почти опустевшему бокалу с каким-то экзотическим напитком. – Представляете, вчера вечером я совершенно случайно столкнулась с Дюком в магазине возле моего дома. В школе я помогала ему с математикой, но потом наши пути как-то совсем разошлись. Да и Дюк вскоре уехал из города. А вчера, представляете, стою я возле замороженной клубники, поднимаю глаза и – Дюк Крокер собственной персоной! Вот уж правда неожиданная встреча.

\- Я был поражен в самое сердце, - Дюк галантно наклоняет голову, схватившись за грудь. – И не мог не пригласить _милую Тину_ на кофе.

\- И на завтрак, - мисс Рубио вновь улыбается той хищной улыбкой, от которой у Нэйтана весь мир окрашивается красным.

\- И на коктейль, - подмигивает Дюк, и следующий вдох опять даётся Нэйтану с трудом.

\- Какая романтическая история, - выдавливает из себя Нэйтан, бросая быстрый взгляд на руки, чтобы убедиться, что его пальцы не сжались в кулаки.

\- Это судьба, - мисс Рубио с довольной улыбкой покусывает край коктейльной трубочки. – Я не вижу никакого другого объяснения.

\- Вполне вероятно, - Нэйтан вежливо кивает и наконец вспоминает о деле. – Кстати, о судьбе. Дюк, можно с тобой поговорить? Это по работе.

\- Конечно, Нэйтан, - тон у Дюка нарочито лёгкий, но Нэйтан знает Дюка достаточно давно, чтобы услышать сарказм. – Я ведь обожаю говорить о твоей работе.

 

 

Они выходят на террасу, где сегодня удивительно безлюдно. Погода отличная – на небе ни облачка, полна луна серебрит спокойную гладь моря. Тихо шумят едва заметные волны. Но Нэйтану нет никакого дела до всей этой красоты.

Едва они попадают наружу, Нэйтан сжимает рубашку Дюка в кулак, увлекая его из пятна света в спасительную тень. А когда они оказываются почти под самое лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж в квартиру Паркер, вдали от веселых голосов и любопытных ушей, Нэйтан буквально впечатывает Дюка в стену, вызывая у того невольный стон боли.

\- Какого. Чёрта. – рычит Нэйтан, его трясет от ярости, и он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не разбить Дюку нос. – Ты должен был следить за ней. Просто следить. Ты знаешь, что такое слежка? Как это работает? Ты, блядь, вынес мне мозг со своим CSI Miami, но не в состоянии нормально провести простую слежку? Или искушение было слишком велико? Желание залезть к ней в трусики пересилило здравый смысл? Это так похоже на тебя, Дюк. Вот вообще в твоём духе. Типичный Дюк Крокер. Людей убивают направо и налево, у нас впервые за несколько недель появилась нормально зацепка. А ты всё проебал. Конечно, завалить девчонку для тебя всегда было важнее, да, Дюк?  Плевать на всех, лишь бы постель согреть!

Нэйтан чувствует, что начинает повторяться. Первый приступ ярости отступает, оставляя место лишь жгучему разочарованию. Повелся, повелся, как мальчишка. Решил, что Дюку Крокеру можно доверять. Ну, не доверять, конечно, но верить. И получил тут же удар в спину.

Нэйтан замолкает, тяжело дыша, смотрит на Дюка выжидательно. Ему надо, надо это услышать. Подтверждение своей правоты. Чтобы потом, когда будут вновь терзать сомнения, возвращаться мысленном к этому моменту. Пусть это будет его вакцина от глупости.

\- Нэйтан, - голос Дюка звучит ехидно, но при этом подозрительно мягко. – Весь этот приступ ревности до безумия милый, но давай всё-таки вернемся к делу.

Нэйтан вскидывается, слово _ревность_ вызывает в нём инстинктивный протест, но Дюк продолжает, полностью игнорируя его реакцию.

\- Во-первых, я не спал с ней. Если это так важно для _расследования._ Я бы хотел, чтобы ты занес это в _протокол._ Я просто решил, что если я возьму её номер телефона и позову её на завтрак, я смогу гораздо больше узнать о её передвижениях и планах на будущее, чем если просто буду таскаться за ней по всем городу, прячась в кустах и за мусорными баками. Во-вторых, - Нэйтан пытается его возмущенно перебить, но Дюк лишь закатывает глаза и повторяет, – _во-вторых,_ я действительно столкнулся с ней случайно. Я её не узнал, поэтому не думал, что она в курсе вообще, кто я такой. Я не светился на улице и возле школы, но в магазине было людно, у меня не было вариантов – там два выхода, я не мог караулить её у обоих, тем более, она была без машины. Я зашел внутрь и решил, что даже если она случайно меня увидит, ничего не случится. Всего лишь парень, который выбирает себе замороженную лазанью на ужин. Но она меня узнала и подошла. Вас удовлетворил мой отчёт, _шеф Уоррнос_ , или мне предоставить его в письменном виде?

Нэйтан чувствует легкий укол совести - Дюк всё сделал правильно, у него действительно не было других вариантов. _Если, конечно, Дюк говорит правду,_ добавляет ехидный внутренний голос. Нэйтан отводит взгляд и несколько секунд смущенно молчит. Дюк, что удивительно, тоже не спешит нарушить тишину. Он так и стоит, прислонившись к стене, и опять в лениво-расслабленной позе. И усмехается небось, как нажравшийся сливок кот, потому что опять вышел сухим из воды. Это Нэйтан, конечно, только предполагает, потому что, хоть луна и справляется сейчас с освещением не хуже солнца, они так и стоят под лестницей, и лицо Дюка едва различимо в темноте.

\- Это не был приступ ревности, - наконец говорит Нэйтан, тихо, почти не желая, чтобы Дюк его услышал. Потому что он совсем не уверен, что готов это обсуждать, но прояснить ситуацию ему жизненно необходимо.

\- Конечно, Нэйтан, - соглашается Дюк, но вот в его голосе точно слышна насмешка.

\- С какой стати мне вообще тебя ревновать? – возмущается Нэйтан, громче, увереннее.

\- Действительно, - фыркает Дюк, и сарказм в его тоне заставляет Нэйтана подойти ближе.

\- Мы ведь друг другу никто, поэтому ревность здесь совершенно неуместна, - Нэйтан делает ещё один шаг ближе, его ноги будто живут собственной жизнью.

\- Ты абсолютно прав, Нэйт, - Дюк качает головой и вдруг, протянув руку и сжав в кулак свитер Нэйтана, дергает его на себя.

Поцелуй выходит резкий, жадный, они пару раз стукаются зубами, отчего Дюк лишь фыркает Нэйтану в губы и прижимается ещё ближе. Хотя уже вообще не понятно, куда ближе. Они целуются так, будто они одни в целом мире. И ничего не имеет значения. Дюк запускает руки Нэйтану под свитер – жарко, жарко, обжигающе жарко, - а Нэйтан запускает пальцы Дюку в волосы, наслаждаясь мягкостью тёмным прядей. И кажется, это длится бесконечно. И Нэйтан успевает пожелать, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда, перед тем как рука Дюка накрывает его член, и все мысли мгновенно улетучиваются из его головы.

\- Чёрт, - вдруг выдыхает Дюк, отстраняясь, чем вызывает у Нэйтана протестующее мычание. Сквозь пелену резкого, жгучего удовольствия Нэйтан с трудом различает звук мобильного телефона. Как же невовремя.

\- Забей, - выдыхает Нэйтану Дюку в губы, отчаянно цепляясь за его плечи, но Дюк отрицательно качает головой и мягко отодвигает Нэйтана от себя, высвобождая руку, и лезет в карман за телефоном.

\- Это звонок Стайлза, - поясняет Дюк и, не глядя на экран, снимает трубку. – Что случилось?

Нэйтан находится достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать возмущенное «Почему что-то обязательно должно было случиться?!» Стайлза, но потом племянник переходит на свою обычную скорость речи, и Нэйтан теряет нить его насыщенного восклицательными знаками монолога. Да и близость Дюка не позволяет ему нормально сосредоточиться.

\- Я сейчас приеду, - вздыхает Дюк в трубку и, сбросив звонок, страдальчески закатывает глаза, откидывая голову на деревянную стену. – Твой племянник не может завести мой джип.

\- Ты дал Стайлзу свой джип? – Нэйтан удивленно поднимает брови.

\- Да, Дерек отказался быть его водителем сегодня, а Стайлзу надо было куда-то срочно попасть, - Дюк пожимает плечами, его пальцы, всё ещё находящиеся у Нэйтана под свитером, лениво рисуют замысловатые узоры на коже поясницы.

\- Дюк, ты дал праворульную машину парню с СДВГ? – Нэйтан чувствует, как снова начинает закипать. Но теперь раздражение другое, привычное, стойко ассоциирующееся с Дюком.

-Нэйт, если твой племянник разбил мой джип…- после некоторой паузы начинает Дюк, но его голосу не хватает угрожающих интонаций.

\- О, вот теперь ты вспомнил, что он _мой_ племянник, - хмыкает Нэйтан и, вздохнув, делает шаг назад, кривясь, когда вместо тепла Дюка он вновь чувствует _ничего._

\- Ладно, чёрт с ней, с машиной, - Дюк демонстративно машет рукой и, одернув рубашку, проводит рукой по волосам. – Живой, и ладно.

\- Где он? Я тебя подброшу, - Нэйтан поворачивается в сторону парковки и, вопросительно наклонив голову, смотрит на Дюка.

\- Не поверишь, в полицейском участке, - Дюк делает шаг вперед, выходя на свет, на его губах играет неожиданно искренняя улыбка. – Приятно будет прокатиться туда на твоем Бронко не в качестве арестованного.

\- Я могу надеть на тебя наручники, если это обязательная часть приключения, - пожимает плечами Нэйтан и поспешно отворачивается. Он не уверен, что сможет сохранять полное спокойствие, если продолжит смотреть на такого довольного Дюка.

\- И я обязательно воспользуюсь твоим щедрым предложением, - вкрадчиво говорит Дюк, оказываясь неожиданно совсем близко, так, что его дыхание обжигает ухо Нэйтана, заставляя волоски на шее встать дыбом. – Но в следующий раз. И я бы предпочел сделать это немного в другой ситуации.

Нэйтан поспешно направляется к своей машине, изо всех сил игнорируя непонятное тепло, разрастающееся у него в груди. Дюк неторопливо идёт следом, подошвы его ботинок тихо шуршат по гравию, и Нэйтану кажется, что каждый этот шаг отдается набатом у него в ушах. Или это так сильно стучит его собственное сердце? Нэйтан вздыхает и на секунду прикрывает глаза. И как это его жизнь?...


	12. Глава 12

В полицейском участке тихо и пусто, только дежурный Стэн тихо дремлет за стойкой у входа, накрывшись вчерашним выпуском **_Haven_ _Herald_.** Первый спокойный вечер за две недели, так что Стэна можно простить. Одри тихо хмыкает, ещё пару мгновений с какой-то щемящей нежностью разглядывает дремлющего полицейского, а затем со вздохом возвращается в их с Нэйтаном кабинет.

Одри ставит кружку с кофе на стол и, опустившись в своё кресло, сосредотачивает внимание на Стайлзе, который уже десять минут сидит на продавленном диване и молчит. И стучит ногой. И покусывает кончики пальцев. Его взгляд раз за разом соскальзывает на большие настенные часы, висящие над столом Нэйтана.

\- Ты мог бы честно сказать, что у тебя появилась версия, - наконец нарушает молчание Одри и тянется к своей кружке.

От кофе уже немного тошнит – она и не помнит, сколько выпила за сегодня, - но выбора у неё особо нет, ведь отчёты сами себя не напишут. Да и Нэйтан планировал вернуться ещё полчаса назад, чтобы сравнить результаты слежки и обсудить информацию от Дерека. Она как раз выписала ключевые моменты в передвижениях мисс Лоу на доску расследования и собиралась попросить Стэна отправить кого-нибудь из свободных патрульных к Розмари за булочками с корицей, когда в участок буквально ввалился Стайлз. Растрёпанный, взмокший, влетел в кабинет, едва не перекувырнулся в воздухе, зацепившись правой ногой за маленький порожек, и, отобрав у Одри маркер, начал что-то хаотично чертить на доске. А потом, победно вскинув кулак, полез за телефоном, чтобы позвонить Дюку.

\- Если бы я сказал правду, он бы отправил меня к дяде Нэйтану и повесил трубку, - Стайлз понуро вздыхает. – Дюку не слишком интересно все эти полицейские дела. Мы с ним обычно играем в пиратов или ездим на рыбалку. Один раз Дюк даже возил меня на выступление цирка в Новой Шотландии. А расследования – это к дяде Нэйтану.

\- Так зачем же ты позвал его теперь? – Одри удивленно поднимает брови. Дюк действительно всегда выглядит равнодушным, когда дело касается полицейских расследований. С другой стороны, позвал же он Дерека. И не просто позвал, вызвонил из другого штата, из _Калифорнии_. Одри хмыкает про себя – с Дюком всегда всё не так, как кажется.

\- Потому что мне нужна его помощь, - отзывается Стайлз, снова бросая быстрый взгляд на часы. – Не совсем помощь, конечно. Поддержка. Я и Дерека позвал, но он прорычал что-то невнятное в трубку и отключился. Потом прислал смс – если я продолжу его доставать, то он заблокирует мой номер. Честно говоря, я сомневаюсь, что этот хмуроволк умеет блокировать номера, но рисковать не стану. В конце концов, удобно иметь оборотня на быстром наборе.

\- Оборотня? – Одри задумчиво наклоняет голову. Что ж, это многое объясняет. Великолепный нюх, идеальный слух, нереально горячее тело, привычка рычать по любому поводу. И абсолютное спокойствие Дюка за сохранность Стайлза. Оборотень, значит. Одри чувствует, как её сердце собирается рвануть вскачь от волнения, и усилием воли заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и долгий, долгий выдох. Она видела, как женщина создала ураган в гостиной. И как человек сбросил с себя _кожу_ как старый костюм. Она не будет психовать из-за какого-то оборотня, который, судя по всему, ещё и на их стороне.

\- Ээээммм, неловко вышло, - тянет Стайлз, судорожно ероша отросшие за эти недели волосы.

\- Стайлз, чем меньше между нами тайн, тем лучше, - мягко говорит Одри, её губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Я так устала от секретов, ты не поверишь.

\- Ещё как поверю, - Стайлз ухмыляется в ответ, вся нервозность ненадолго отступает.

Одри заглядывает в его карие глаза, скользит взглядом по россыпи родинок на лице, по вдернутому носу, по взъерошенным волосам. Обаятельный чертёнок. Неудивительно, что даже Дюка проняло. Одри вообще равнодушна к детям и подросткам, но, глядя на хитрую ухмылку Стайлза, понимает, что её сердце натурально тает с каждой секундой. Как кто-то вообще умудряется заниматься воспитанием этого сорванца? Одри вдруг чувствует острое желание накормить его пирожными, купить ему пони и сводить его на бейсбольный матч.

\- Стайлз? – Нэйтан заходит в кабинет первым, звук его голоса помогает Одри отогнать этот внезапный морок. – У тебя всё в порядке?

Дюк заходит следом, ступает мягко, неторопливо, прислоняется к косяку двери, складывает руки на груди, глядя на Стайлза из-под прикрытых век. Одри не видела его таким спокойным уже несколько дней.

\- Всё хорошо, - Стайлз при виде Нэйтана тут же подрывается, вскакивает на ноги, его глаза начинают лихорадочно блестеть. – У меня есть версия!

\- Что с джипом? – Нэйтан игнорирует слова племянника, тревожно хмурится, взглядом ощупывая Стайлза на предмет повреждений.

Конечно, думает Одри, Нэйтан наверняка успел себя накрутить. Придумал, небось, что Стайлз попал в аварию или что-нибудь похуже. Нэйтан вообще очень спокойный, но когда дело касается Стайлза, он превращается в курицу-наседку. Периодами, конечно, когда не занят поиском преступника или человека с траблс, или погоней за подозреваемым.

\- С джипом всё в порядке, стоит на парковке, мне Стэн разрешение дал, - отмахивается Стайлз, а затем хватает Нэйтана за рукав и буквально тащит к доске расследования. – Дядя Нэйтан, у меня есть версия! Хорошая версия, очень правдоподобная. Я тут начертил, смотри…

\- Стайлз! – Нэйтан вытаскивает руку из цепких пальцев племянника, устало закатывая глаза. – Ну сколько раз тебе говорить – не лезь в это дело! Дюк отвезёт тебя домой, а мне надо работать.

Одри откидывается на спинку стула, берет кружку с остатками кофе обеими руками и, расположившись поудобнее, готовится наблюдать настоящее шоу. Насколько она успела узнать Стайлза, мальчишка не привык легко сдаваться. А Нэйтан, упрямый осёл, всё никак не хочет увидеть, что его маленький племянник уже на грани того, чтобы стать наконец молодым мужчиной. Со своим мнение по любому поводу, естественно. Одри улыбается про себя и думает, что это даже лучше, чем мыло, которое они с Лаверной иногда смотрят в обеденный перерыв.

\- Господи, ну почему никто меня никогда не слушает? – взрывается Стайлз, размахивает руками, страдальчески закатывает глаза. – Что отец, что ты. У меня есть версия, понимаешь, версия! Настоящая, рабочая версия. Которая облегчит вам всем расследования. Но вместо того, чтобы меня послушать, вы все предпочитаете меня игнорировать. Не лезь в это дело, Стайлз. Иди домой, Стайлз. Нет, Стайлз, я не дам тебе посмотреть видеозаписи из автомастерской… И что в итоге? Всё уже давно утряслось, а папа всё так и гоняется за горным львом по Заповеднику. Недосыпает, пропускает приёмы пищи. Это, по-твоему, нормально?

\- О господи, - Нэйтан с силой трет лицо, всем своим видом демонстрируя всю свою усталость и боль от происходящего. – Стайлз, то, как твой отец ведёт расследования совершенно не связано…

\- Нэйтан, - подаёт голос Дюк, и Нэйтан замирает посреди движения, замолкает посреди фразы. Одри смотрит на него с удивлением и чувствует, как от волнения у неё начинает покалывать кончики пальцев. Потому что _что-то_ происходит. Потому что Нэйтан поворачивается к Дюку, но не орет, не шипит, не закатывает глаза. А смотрит вопросительно, немного потеряно, будто успел забыть, что Дюк здесь. А теперь вдруг вспомнил, и этот факт серьезно так выбил его, Нэйтана, из колеи.

\- Ты как будто первый день знаком со Стайлзом, - продолжает Дюк, отлипая наконец от дверного косяка и, сделав несколько шагов, встает между Нэйтаном и его племянником. – Неужели ты ещё не выучил, что гораздо проще и _продуктивнее_ дать Стайлзу выговориться, чем пытаться его воспитывать?

Стайлз благодарно кивает, победно глядя на Нэйтана, а тот, будто очнувшись от транса, вздыхает тяжело и, скрестив руки на груди, присаживается на край своего стола.

\- Ладно, Стайлз, рассказывай, какая тебя _версия._

\- Окей, - Стайлз коротко трёт руки, будто пытаясь сосредоточиться, и поворачивается к своим каракулям на доске. – Значит, так. Я говорил с Дереком…

\- О господи, - Нэйтан закатывает глаза, но Дюк мгновенно оказывается рядом с ним и предупреждающе кладет ему руку на предплечье. От Одри не ускользает то, как меняется выражение лица Нэйтана, когда пальцы Дюка касаются обнаженной кожи.

\- Я говорил с _Дереком_ , - с нажимом повторяет Стайлз и, не встретив больше никаких возражений, продолжает. – Он рассказал мне про этот небольшой парадокс с запахами. Ну, что подозреваемые девушки пахнут недостаточно правильно, хоть и очень близко. И я подумал, когда мы с ним впервые столкнулись с этими девушками, запах был правильный. Абсолютно правильный, и Дерек это подтвердил ещё раз. А значит, вывод очень простой. Все три девушки виновны в убийствах.

\- Три женщины-убийцы? – Нэйтан задумчиво качает головой. – Хейл и мне высказал такой вариант. Но уж очень он сомнительный. Не забывай, у нас ведь есть ещё и мужчина. Четыре маньяка на один город? Да ещё и такие, которые нашли друг друга и вступили в сговор, чтобы убивать одинаково? Это перебор даже для Хэйвена.

\- Вот кстати, по поводу убийцы-мужчины, - Стайлз снова ерошит волосы на голове и, взяв в руки маркер, обводит в кружок несколько строчек, написанных отдельно от остального полотна текста. – У меня есть сомнения по поводу него.

\- И какие же? – ехидно спрашивает Нэйтан, но Одри видит, что ход мысли Стайлза его всерьез заинтересовал.

\- Что мы про него знаем? У нас нет его описания, нет никаких улик, кроме пары вроде как связанных следов от обуви на местах преступлениях. А главное, у него нет запаха. И я подумал, дядя Нэйтан, ты знаешь, кто не имеет запаха?

Стайлз замолкает и выжидательно смотрит на Нэйтана. Тот потерянно оглядывается сначала на Одри, потом на Дюка, и, не найдя поддержки, мученически вздыхает.

\- Нет, Стайлз, я не знаю.

\- Тот, кого не существует, - низким голосом провозглашает Стайлз и многозначительно качает головой. Одри видит, каких трудов ему стоит сдержаться от того, чтобы не начать делать какие-нибудь дурацкие пассы руками и не подвывать на манер мультяшного привидения.

\- Стайлз, чёрт возьми, я ведь почти поверил, что у тебя может быть стоящая идея! – взрывается Нэйтан, воздевая руки к небу и раздраженно хмурясь. Но Дюк ловит его за предплечье, не давая отойти. Одри видит, как судорожно Нэйтан втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Постойте, шеф Уоррнос, - задумчиво тянет Дюк, пару секунд вглядываясь в каракули Стайлза на доске, а затем переводит внимательный взгляд на Нэйтана, чуть наклоняя голову. – Стайлз вполне может быть прав.

\- Убийца-невидимка? Серьёзно, Дюк? – Нэйтан вырывает руку из цепких пальцев и раздраженно дергает плечами.

\- Нет, Нэйт, ты невнимательно слушал, - губы Дюка растягиваются в легкой усмешке. – _Несуществующий_ убийца. Тот, кого нет в реальности.

\- Да всё я внимательно…

\- О. Мой. Бог. – выдыхает Одри, осознание накрывает её с такой силой, что она едва не падает вместе с креслом, успевая в последний момент схватиться за край стола.

\- Запомни эту мысль, - неожиданно жестко говорит Стайлз, выходя на середину комнаты и складывая руки на груди. – Сначала я бы хотел обсудить с вами ещё один момент.

\- Но, Стайлз…- начинает Одри, непонимающе хмурясь, но Стайлз останавливает её одним движением руки.

\- Я собрал вас здесь сегодня не только для того, чтобы обсудить мою теорию, - взгляд у Стайлза нехарактерно серьезный. – Я знаю, что в Хэйвене не всё так, как кажется. Точнее, всё вообще не так, как кажется. Я знаю этот город с детства. Я с четырёх лет приезжаю сюда на три месяца каждый год. И я знаю наверняка – что-то изменилось. И вы должны мне рассказать, что именно.

Стайлз замолкает и обводит всех присутствующих строгим взглядом. Нервно покусывает нижнюю губу. Пару раз дергает ногой. Одри видит, он волнуется, но явно настроен решительно. Она переводит взгляд на Нэйтана, отлично понимая, что это его решения – рассказывать Стайлзу и траблс или смолчать.

\- Нэйт, это касается и его тоже, - тихо говорит Дюк, его внимание тоже обращено к Нэйтану. – В нём течёт _кровь_ Уоррносов.

\- Вот, - Стайлз одобрительно кивает головой. – И Дюка я позвал именно для того, чтобы он не дал вам двоим мне соврать. Без обид, Одри, но я не сомневаюсь, что ты поступишь именно так, как скажет дядя Нэйтан.

\- Тут ты прав, - Одри пожимает плечами, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что ей бы и в голову не пришло обижаться на Стайлза.

\- Что ж, - медленно тянет Нэйтан, затем замолкает и, быстро подойдя к двери в кабинет, одним движением запирает её на внутренний замок. – Устраивайся поудобнее, Стайлз, это будет долгая история.

Пока все рассаживаются, Одри быстро залезает в ящик своего стола и незаметно достает припрятанный на экстренный случай Скиттлз. Это всё действительно гораздо лучше обеденного мыла Лаверны.


	13. Глава 13

_\- Итак, наша история начинается, конечно же, здесь, в штате Мэйн. В маленьком городке под названием Хэйвен жил-был один мальчик…_

_\- Дюк, у тебя во всех историях главный герой мальчик. Тебе не кажется, что с девочками тоже может происходить что-нибудь интересное?_

_\- Нэйтан, Стайлз, в отличии от тебя, уже выучил, что все мои истории происходили на самом деле. И конкретно это история случилась с мальчиком. Я понимаю, в жизни каждого ребёнка должен быть сильный женский персонаж, но я не могу изменить прошлое._

_\- Ладно, ладно, я молчу._

_\- Так вот, жил-был в Хэйвене один мальчик…_

_\- А сколько ему было лет?_

_\- Он был всего на год тебя старше, Стайлз. Сколько это получается, пять?_

_\- Восемь!_

_\- Хорошо-хорошо, восемь. И звали этого мальчика…Таддеус._

_\- Какое идиотское имя._

_\- Нэйтан._

_\- Я молчу._

_\- И у Таддеуса совсем не было друзей. Конечно, у него было много приятелей, с которыми он вместе ходил в школу, играл с ними после уроков и иногда даже сидел рядом с ними в столовой. Но большую часть времени Таддеусу приходилось играть одному. Никто из его школьных приятелей не хотел приходить к нему в гости, даже на день рождения…_

_\- Да уж, веселая сказка получается._

_\- Нэйтан, даже Стайлз не перебивает меня так часто, как ты._

_\- Да, дядя Нэйтан, если ты будешь перебивать, ты не получишь горячий шоколад!_

_\- Окей, окей, я больше не буду._

_\- Но, конечно, всё было не так уж плохо. В Хэйвене жил ещё один мальчик, Бэрон. Его семья была не такая известная и уважаемая, как семья Таддеуса. Но зато Бэрон был очень популярен в школе – все хотели с ним дружить, потому что у Бэрон лучше всех рассказывал истории, а ещё у него всегда с собой был настоящий компас и боцманский свисток._

_\- Круууто…_

_\- Мне начинает казаться, что я где-то слышал уже эту историю._

_\- Нэйтан, ты обещал молчать._

_\- Стайлзу можно, а мне нет?_

_\- Дядя Нэйтан, горячий шоколад._

_\- Всё, молчу._

_\- Бэрону было очень приятно внимание со стороны одноклассников – и особенно, девчонок, - но больше всего на свете он хотел подружиться в Таддеусом. Но Таддуес, хоть и грустил от отсутствия друзей, не замечал Бэрона в упор._

_\- Окей, это вообще длинная сказка? Мне так-то на работу вставать утром…_

_\- Нэйтан, ты не просто не получишь шоколад, я тебя отправлю ждать за дверью, если ты не угомонишься._

_\- Я просто спросил._

_\- Бери пример с ребёнка – он из вас двоих самый говорливый, но, видишь, сидит, молчит и внимательно слушает. И не задает дурацких вопросов._

_\- Это важный вопрос._

_\- Сказка! Сказка!_

_\- Так вот, о чём? Ах, да. Так они и жили в параллельных мирах: Таддеус, одинокий, необщительный, спасающийся от одиночества в комиксах и этих забавных детективов для детей…_

_\- У меня есть такие дома, целых пять штук. И комиксы тоже!_

_\- Да, Стайлз, я знаю, это ведь я подарил их тебе на день рождения._

_\- Ой, точно._

_\- И Бэрон, популярный, но тоже ужасно, ужасно одинокий. И всё в Хэйвене было тихо и спокойно, пока однажды поздней осенью у Таддеуса в семье не случилась страшная трагедия._

_\- Отлично, Дюк, запугай мне тут ребёнка._

_\- Конечно, я не буду вдаваться в подробности этой трагедии, настолько ужасной она была. Скажу только, что на следующее утро, когда Таддеус проснулся после тяжелой ночи, наполненной слезами и кошмарами, он вдруг понял, что ничего не чувствует._

_\- Дюк._

_\- Как это – ничего не чувствует?_

_\- Ну так, представляешь, совсем ничего! Ни тепла солнечных лучей, ни дуновения ветра. Ни объятий своего отца._

_\- Дюк._

_\- Поначалу Таддеус, конечно, очень испугался. И, естественно, тут же рассказал всё отцу. Тот надолго задумался, а потом сказал лишь одно слово «Траблс» и, торопливо собравшись, надолго ушел из дома._

_\- Дюк, ты с дуба рухнул?_

_\- Дядя Нэйтан, иди за дверь, тебе ведь сказали – не перебивать!_

_\- Погоди, Стайлз. Я просто пытаюсь сказать Дюку, что он ошибся – эта сказка совсем не для детей._

_\- Это отличная сказка для детей, Нэйтан._

_\- Дюк, я тебя сейчас отсюда выведу, если ты не сменишь тему._

_\- Только через мой труп!_

_\- Боги, Стайлз, где ты нахватался таких выражений?_

_\- Нэйт, он ведь теперь не отстанет, пока я не закону. Ты же знаешь._

_\- Ладно. Но нас с тобой ждёт серьезный разговор. Не думай, что тебе это сойдет с рук._

_\- Дядя Нэйтан, шшш!_

_\- Постепенно Таддеус, конечно, научился жить со своей проблемой. Он всё так же ходил в школу, но теперь после уроков он сразу сбегал домой и уже ни с кем не соглашался поиграть. Но однажды он всё-таки не удержался. Как раз наступила зима, и все окрестности Хэйвена засыпало снегом. А когда в Мэйне выпадает снег, все дети тут же достают свои санки и бегут скорее кататься с горок и насыпей._

_\- Дядя Нэйтан, я тоже хочу покататься на санках? Можно?_

_\- Надо дождаться зимы, Стайлз, летом даже в Мэйне снег не идёт._

_\- Но я ведь приезжаю только летом…_

_\- Ох, ладно, я поговорю с твоей мамой. Посмотрим, может у нас получится что-нибудь придумать._

_\- Спасибо, дядя Нэйтан, ты лучший._

_\- Мне продолжать?_

_\- Типичный Дюк. Всего на две минуты оставили тебя без внимания, а ты сразу давай дуться._

_\- Я не дуюсь, Нэйтан. Я физически на это не способен._

_\- Вот уж не соглашусь. Буквально вчера…_

_\- Сказка! Сказка!_

_\- Мы ещё вернемся к этому разговору. Так вот. Однажды, в солнечную субботу, все дети Хэйвена отправились кататься на санках. И Таддеус, естественно, тоже. Он мог отказаться от велосипеда, догонялок и пряток, но бросить санки – ни за что. И вот, Таддеус, не сказав ничего отцу, отправился со знакомыми ребятами на Лосины Остров, где были самые здоровские горки. Бэрон тоже к ним присоединился, и не один, а со своим братом, который иногда приезжал в Хэйвен на рождественские каникулы, хотя сам он жил с мамой в Нью-Йорке._

_\- Как это, Бэрон не жил с мамой?_

_\- У них с братом были разные мамы._

_\- Так бывает? Я думал, только папы могут быть разные._

_\- Когда ты немного подрастешь, я объясню тебе, как это работает._

_\- Дюк, даже не думай._

_\- Дядя Нэйтан!_

_\- Так вот. Дети начали кататься с горок, и по началу всё шло хорошо. А потом Таддеус, съезжая с горки, неудачно задел дерево. Мазнул рукой, как ему показалось. Он спокойно поднялся на ноги, взял свои санки и поспешил наверх, к остальным ребятам. Таддеус благополучно добрался до вершины горы и как раз собирался встать в общую очередь, когда услышал пронзительный девичий вопль._

_\- А я думал, это Уэйд завизжал._

_\- Девичий вопль. И в этом вопле было столько страха, что разговоры и смех тут стихли, а  все головы повернулись к Таддеусу. И оказалось, что, когда он задел дерево, его рука…_

_\- Дюк._

_\- В общем, у Таддеуса был перелом руки. И девочка очень испугалась вида крови._

_\- Дюк._

_\- Что? Я не могу здесь обойтись совсем без натурализма, иначе будет непонятно._

_\- Ага, непонятно. У Стайлза же кошмары начнутся!_

_\- Пфф, дядя Нэйтан, я и не такое слышал. Тем более, это же не картинки._

_\- Вот видишь, Нэйт, волноваться не о чем. О чём я? Ах, да. Дети, естественно, страшно испугались. А Таддеус стоял и потерянно озирался по сторонам, не чувствуя ни боли, ни дискомфорта. А потом он начал медленно оседать на землю. Когда человек теряет слишком много крови, ему становится тяжело стоять на ногах._

_\- О боги, Дюк._

_\- И тут к Таддеусу подбежал Бэрон. Он, не раздумывая, поднял Таддеуса на ноги, закинул его руку на своё плечо и, поддерживая его за талию, скорее отправился в больницу._

_\- Да? А я думал, там кто-то из взрослых пришел…_

_\- Нет, Нэйт. Всё сам, на собственном горбу…дотащил Бэрон Таддеуса до больнице. Там ему сказали – ещё минута промедления, и Таддеуса было бы уже не спасти. Но всё обошлось, Таддеусу наложили гипс, он отоспался в больнице, а потом получил нагоняй от отца – тот перепугался не на шутку._

_\- А что Бэрон?_

_\- А Бэрон, конечно, отправился дальше кататься на санках. Погода была просто идеальная._

_\- И после этого они стали лучшими друзьями? И больше никогда не играли в одиночестве?_

_\- Конечно, Стайлз. Они стали самыми лучшими друзьями. И остаются такими до сих пор._

_\- А «траблс» это что, получается?_

_\- Так называется невозможность Таддеуса чувствовать. И он не один такой, на самом деле. После того, как у Таддеуса появилась эта проблема, его отец тут же начал проводить расследование. И оказалось, что в Хэйвене живёт множество людей с разными сверхъестественными способностями. Чьи-то способности хорошие, полезные, иногда даже весёлые. А чьи-то – опасные, страшные или просто неприятные. Вот как у Таддеуса. И всё это называется «траблс»._

_\- Какое забавное слово. А как же от них избавиться? От опасных, я имею в виду. От хороших я бы не стал избавляться._

_\- Никак. Они сами приходят и уходят. Но говорят, каждый раз, когда «траблс» приходят в Хэйвен, вместе с ними появляется одна девушка. Она всегда выглядит одинаково, но каждый раз у неё разное имя и разные воспоминания._

_\- Дюк, всё, достаточно._

_\- Нэйт!  
\- Дядя Нэйтан!_

_\- Достаточно. Ты хотел рассказать правдивую историю, что ж, у тебя получилось. А про девушку – это уже спекуляции._

_\- Но ведь это отличный сильный женский персонаж!_

_\- Я сказал, довольно._

_\- Ладно, Стайлз, весь мир сегодня против нас. Я расскажу тебе про неё с следующий раз, хорошо?_

_\- Хорошо…_

_\- Даже не надейся, Дюк. Я теперь буду присутствовать при всех твоих сказках._

_\- Обещаешь?..._

* * *

\- А теперь, когда мы нагрузили Стайлза совершенно бесполезной информацией, мы можем вернуться обратно к теме убийства? – раздраженный голос Нэйтана вырывает Дюка из сладкой полудрёмы.

Дюк, конечно, с удовольствием бы принял активное участие в беседе, но Одри с Нэйтан в разы лучше него представляю себе, что такое траблс и чем их едят. Тем более, Стайлзу оказалось мало одной теории, он потребовал подробности с живыми и наглядными примерами. В итоге, разговор затянулся почти на час. А всё, что требовалось от Дюка, усиленно кивать в те моменты, когда рассказ Одри и Нэйтана становился настолько абсурдным, что Стайлзу требовалось подтверждения, что эти двое ничего не придумываюсь.

И вот теперь Дюк спокойно дремал, развалившись к кресле Нэйтана и закинув ноги на его стол. Из-за чего, очевидно, пропустил окончание образовательного процесса.

\- Да, это было бы кстати, - Дюк потягивается и, не сдержавшись, широко зевает. Не так он планировал провести этот вечер, совсем не так.

\- Честно говоря, - Стайлз неловко трёт затылок и немного потерянно улыбается. – У меня нет ничего конкретного. Я думал, расскажу вам свою теорию, а вы мне такие «Ах, ну да, конечно! Это наш домашний шелки такой фигней промышляет, как же мы сразу не догадались!». Ну, или бисклаверт какой-нибудь. Я, знаешь ли, больше по сверхъестественным тварям специализируюсь. Ну, со всеми этими канимами и оборотнями…

\- Оборотнями? – Нэйтан удивленно поднимает брови и складывает руки на груди. – Какими оборотнями?

 Стайлз недоуменно хмурится, а затем переводит вопросительный взгляд на Дюка.

\- Да, Стайлз, Нэйт настолько любит отрицать очевидное, - Дюк тяжело вздыхает и тихо фыркает, слыша одобрительное ворчание Одри. – Но, пожалуйста, давайте отложим _этот_ разговор на другой раз. Полночь уже. А у меня были планы.

\- Ладно, - Нэйтан смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд, подозрительно прищурившись, а потом наконец поворачивается к Одри. – Окей, Паркер, тогда твой выход. У тебя появилась какая-то идея на основании теории Стайлза?

\- Д-да, - Одри хмурится, вспоминая, затем её лицо светлеет, а глаза удивленно распахиваются. – У меня действительно есть идея! Но, Нэйтан, я бы хотела сначала проконсультироваться с братьями Тигс. Ты же знаешь, они лучше всех осведомлены о траблс.

\- То есть, ты думаешь, это всё-таки траблс? – в голосе Нэйтана читается откровенное недоверие.

\- Нет никаких сомнений, - Дюк чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в усмешке, но когда Нэйтан резко поворачивается к нему, впиваясь взглядом, он поднимает руки в защитном жесте и отрицательно качает головой. – Нет уж, Нэйт, пусть Одри во всем тщательно разберется. В конце концов, это дело полиции, а я, как ты помнишь, простой бизнесмен.

\- Дюк, я посажу тебя в камеру, - Нэйтан закатывает глаза, но его угрозе не хватает убедительности.

\- Давай в другой раз, Нэйт, я чертовски устал. – Дюк снова потягивается и наконец поднимается на ноги. – Пойдём, Стайлз, я отвезу тебя домой.

Стайлз, непривычно задумчивый и молчаливый, послушно встаёт с дивана. Одри кивает им на прощание и тоже начинает собираться – утром ей предстоит иметь дело с Винсом и Дэйвом, и Дюк не завидует ей ни секунды.

\- Дюк, - голос Нэйтана заставляет Дюка замереть в дверях.

\- Да, Нэйтан? – Дюк поворачивается и смотрит на него с лёгкой усмешкой.

\- Я…Мы ведь…- Нэйтан на мгновение смущается, запинается, а затем, будто злясь на самого себя, резко качает головой. – Ничего. Будь осторожен на дороге.

\- Спокойной ночи, Нэйтан. Одри, - Дюк кивает головой и поспешно отворачивается. Он чувствует, как на его губах расцветает совершенно дурацкая улыбка.


	14. Глава 14

Утро следующего дня застаёт Дюка на Шепард Хилл Роуд – на пустынной трассе в двадцати километрах от Хэйвена. Палящее солнце неторопливо движется к зениту, душный, тяжелый воздух нещадно забивает лёгкие. Дюк уже в который раз чертыхается и, проведя рукой по намокшим от пота волосам, с досадой пинает колесо своего джипа.

Он выехал из Хэйвена на рассвете – Джек Воробей (и Дюка до сих пор смешит это прозвище) позвонил ему ещё затемно и настоятельно потребовал встретиться. Дюк работает с Джеком не первый год и по личному опыту знает – если Воробей звонит в неурочное время, значит, случилось что-то серьезное. Поэтому Дюк быстро вылез из постели и, наскоро нацарапав записку для Стайлза, запрыгнул в джип. Правда, сперва он заглянул в спальню, которую занял Дерек, но комната оказалась пуста, а кровать аккуратно заправлена. Дюк досадливо хмыкнул, но решил отложить разборки с Дереком на другой раз, тем более, у него повторно зазвонил телефон – Джек _настоятельно просил_ нигде не задерживаться и ехать прямо в заброшенное депо на окраине Августы. Из-за этого придурка Дюк остался без кофе хоть и какого-либо подобия завтрака.

А что самое идиотское, когда Дюк, втопив педаль в пол, примчался в условленное место встречи, оказалось, что Джеку просто был нужен совет, стоит ли ему начинать вести дела с Дэнни Мессером, парнем из Бронкса, с которым Дюк неоднократно сталкивался, когда бывал в Нью-Йорке. Дэнни - коп, что, конечно, пугает Джека по определению. Но так же Дэнни - член семьи Дженовезе, что вызывает интерес у всякого, кто имеет хоть малейшее представление о том, как устроен современный мир криминала.

Дюк, услышав «срочный вопрос», ради которого Джек вытряхнул его из теплой постели, с трудом поборол желание приложить Воробья головой об стену и поехать домой отсыпаться. Но тут в его памяти совершенно некстати всплыли наставления папы-Крокера, что так с деловыми партнерами не поступают. Поэтому Дюку пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, максимально спокойным тоном потребовать у Джека и его костоломов хоть какой-нибудь кофе (костоломы лишь презрительно фыркнули, а Воробей прочитал целую лекцию о вреде кофе и о пользе травяных чаёв из облепихи, брусники и шиповника) и приняться за дело.

На всю эту канитель с Джеком и его паранойей у Дюка ушло больше трёх часов. А потом позвонил Стайлз и нехарактерно капризным голосом заявил, что ему скучно, его все бросили и вообще, он на это не подписывался. Дюк нахмурился странным интонациям, но постарался заверить Стайлза, что скоро приедет и с удовольствием устроит ему весёлую жизнь. Стайлз фыркнул и отключился, а Дюку пришлось распрощаться с мечтами о спокойном завтраке где-нибудь в той же Августе и немедленно отправляться обратно в Хэйвен.

И вот теперь Дюк стоит возле своего заглохшего джипа, чувствуя, как намокшая от пота футболка неприятно прилипает к спине, и с тоской смотрит на топливный датчик, который показывает окончательный и безапелляционный ноль.

Дело в том, что он заправлял машину. Вчера утром, перед тем, как дать её Стайлзу. И он уверен, что даже если Стайлз несколько часов нарезал круги вокруг полицейского участка и прилегающего парка, он ни за что не смог бы израсходовать сто двадцать литров бензина. Это физически невозможно. Тем более, перед тем, как ехать в Августу, Дюк проверил, что бензина у него достаточно. Но за двадцать километров до Хэйвена, ровно посреди абсолютно пустынной трассы, его джип решил заглохнуть. И мигнул лампочкой, сообщая, что топлива в баке не осталось совершенно.

Дюк устало трет руками лицо и прислоняется спиной к нагретому солнцем капоту. В принципе, у него есть несколько вариантов. Во-первых, он может позвонить Нэйтану. Нэйтан, конечно, будет страшно недоволен. Он назовет Дюка остолопом и недоумком, будет страдальчески закатывать глаза, шипеть в трубку и рассказывать, как у него нет времени разбираться с _этим идиотизмом_. А потом он ещё несколько лет будет припоминать Дюку эту _занимательную историю._ Нэйтан до сих пор не может забыть ту историю с гвоздями, а ведь прошло уже больше двух декад. Историю про то, как у Дюка кончился бензин посреди трассы, Нэйтан будет рассказывать потомкам, не иначе.

Во-вторых, Дюк может позвонить Одри. Правда, она наверняка сейчас находится в режиме _Чип и Дэйл спешат на помощь_ , поэтому она только сочувственно покивает, забыв, что Дюк не может её видеть, и предложит ему позвонить Нэйтану. Если вообще возьмёт трубку.

В-третьих, Дюк может позвонить Дереку. Дерек, конечно, приедет, привезёт канистру с бензином и даже слова не скажет. Буквально. С другой стороны, иметь в должниках Дерека Хейла очень полезно, и Дюку будет обидно получить в качестве расплаты за Аргентину (а Дерек потребует списать именно этот долг) всего лишь канистру бензина, да ещё и при таких нелепых обстоятельствах.

В-четверных… Дюк достаёт телефон из кармана и едва сдерживается, чтобы не бросить его об землю. Вне зоны действия сети. Серьёзно. Ни одной палочки на делении. Дюк страдальчески хмыкает и буквально сползает на горячий асфальт.

За тот час, что он здесь торчит, мимо не проехало ни одной машины. Ну ещё бы, после того, как отрыли федеральную трассу, идущую вдоль побережья, этими мелкими двухполосными дорогами совсем перестали пользоваться. Кроме идиотов, которые почти десять лет слонялись по миру и ещё не привыкли к новым порядкам.

Дюк прикрывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает. Что ж, теперь у него точно только один вариант: собраться с духом, запереть джип и пойти пешком. Его ждут восхитительные пять часов пути.

Дюк несильно бьется затылком о железный бок джипа и готовится подняться на ноги, когда неожиданно до его слуха долетает самый волшебный звук на свете – шелест шин по асфальту. А через несколько секунд из-за поворота выезжает новенькая Шевроле – маленькая, красная, с блестящими боками и громкой музыкой, доносящей из открытых нараспашку окон.

Ещё до того, как Дюк успевает броситься под колёса своего потенциального спасителя, машина начинает притормаживать и постепенно останавливается ровно напротив взбудораженного скорым спасением Дюка.

\- Какая _неожиданная_ встреча! – Мартина Рубио высовывается из открытого окна и с усмешкой окидывает Дюка оценивающим взглядом. – Всё порядке?

\- У меня… - Дюк на мгновение запинается, но быстро берёт себя в руки и выдает свою самую обворожительную улыбку. – Моя верная спутница немного приболела – совершенно отказывается заводиться. Столько миль мы с ней промчались по этим дорогам, и вот, такой неприятный сюрприз.

\- Ох, какая досада, - Мартина сочувственно качает головой, на её лице написано искреннее переживание. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Вряд ли у твоей малышки хватит сил дотащить мой джип до города, - Дюк с сомнением обходит Шевроле, примеряясь, затем машет рукой. – Нет, точно не хватит. Но если бы ты могла подвести меня до ближайшей заправки – это было бы здорово. Ты буквально спасёшь мне жизнь.

\- Конечно, садись, - лицо Мартины светлеет, она улыбается и кивает на пассажирское сиденье. – Ах, как это занимательно. У меня в должниках теперь сам Дюк Крокер.

Дюк устраивается на сиденье Шевроле и, услышав последние слова Мартины, невольно вздрагивает. Он не может этого объяснить, но Мартина Рубио вызывает у него какое-то очень неприятное чувство. Такое, от которого волоски на шее встают дыбом. Дюк качает головой, отгоняя морок, и садится поудобнее, готовясь слушать вежливую болтовню Мартины.

 

* * *

Нэйтан нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по столу, когда механический женский голос в очередной раз сообщает ему, что _абонент временно недоступен, перезвоните позднее._ Конечно, Нэйтан не чувствует ни стола, ни своих пальцев, но привычное движение приносит ему пусть слабое, но моральное удовлетворение.

Всё дело в том, что Дюк не берёт трубку. Конечно, это не проблема вселенского масштаба – Дюку свойственно пропадать без предупреждения и так же неожиданно появляться. Но Одри с самого утра носится по Хэйвену, отвечая на все вопросы только короткое _«потом»,_ а Дюк вчера довольно явно дал понять, что примерно представляет себе, что же на самом деле происходит в Хэйвене. Поэтому Нэйтан, промаявшись почти всю ночь без сна, придумал вполне себе годный план – ненавязчиво появиться в _**«Серой Чайке»** _ под предлогом завтрака и устроить Дюку максимально спокойный и цивилизованный допрос. О расследовании, разумеется.

Но Дюк и в этот раз обвел Нэйтана вокруг пальца – когда тот заглянул в **_«Серую Чайку»_** сегодня утром, Нора лишь пожала плечами и сообщила, что Дюк в ресторане не появлялся.

И вот теперь, когда солнце уже потихоньку склоняется к горизонту, Дюк не отвечает на звонки. Не то, чтобы Нэйтан звонил ему много раз. Два, может быть три звонка. Ладно, семь. Нэйтан кривится и откладывает телефон подальше.

\- Шеф Уорнос, - мелодичный голос Беверли Лоу заставляет Нэйтана резко повернуться к двери. – Извините, что я без предупреждения…

Мисс Лоу смущенно хлопает ресницами, а её щеки, кажется, заливаются самым настоящим румянцем.

\- Это полицейский участок, мисс Лоус, сюда в принципе люди приходят без предупреждения, - Нэйтан поспешно переключается на рабочий режим, заставляя себя отложить размышления о Дюке на потом. – Чем я могу вам помочь?

Нэйтан жестом приглашает девушку сесть на стул для посетителей. Она закрывает за собой дверь, смерив Нэйтана многозначительным взглядом, а затем буквально падает на предложенный стул, и из её зелёных глаз неожиданно начинает литься почти самый настоящий водопад из слёз.

\- Шеф Уорнос, пожалуйста, мне больше не к кому обратиться, - мисс Лоу поспешно достает из сумочки розовый кружевной платок, но вместо того, чтобы попытаться вытереть им слёзы, лишь комкает его в тонких пальцах. – Вы будете надо мной смеяться, я знаю. Со стороны это выглядит ужасно нелепо. Но уверяю вас, это настоящая трагедия. Я говорю абсолютно серьезно. Вы ведь полицейский, вы сможете мне помочь…

Нэйтан замирает в нерешительности, сбитый с толку такой бурной реакцией. Он всегда с опаской относился к женским слезам, совершенно не представляя, что с ними делать. Вот Дюк всегда знает, что сказать и как успокоить. Он уже в школьные годы был мастером по утешению плачущих девочек. Нэйтан довольно скоро начал подозревать, что некоторые девчонки рыдают только для того, чтобы Дюк обратил на них внимание.

\- Шеф Уорнос, это так ужасно…- продолжает рыдать мисс Лоу, выдергивая Нэйтана из некстати нахлынувших воспоминаний. – Если вы мне откажете, я не представляю, что я буду делать. Мне так нужна ваша помощь…

\- Конечно, мисс Лоу, - откашлявшись, говорит Нэйтан, выпрямляясь в своём кресле для демонстрации максимальной готовности помочь. – Расскажите мне по порядку, что у вас случилось?

\- Пожалуйста, просто Беверли, - на губах мисс Лоу на мгновение проскальзывает тень кокетливой улыбки, которую Нэйтан уже видел, когда допрашивал её в больнице, но после этого её сразу накрывает новый приступ рыданий. – Понимаете, у меня есть кошка, Бетти Лу. Белая, с рыжим пятнышком на носу. Она совершенно домашняя, она даже в сад почти никогда не выходит. Особенно теперь. Понимаете, она окотилась в мае. Всё запланировано, я специально договорилась с миссис Уолиш, её Честер настоящая лапочка. И вот теперь, теперь Бетти Лу пропала! Пожалуйста, шеф Уорнос, только не смейтесь надо мной…

Мисс Лоу уходит в новый виток рыданий, а Нэйтан с удивлением понимает, что даже не представляет, как реагировать. Кошка. У этой девушки пропала кошка. И мисс Лоу теперь рыдает так, как Нэйтан не рыдал над могилой отца.

\- Мисс Лоу, - начинает Нэйтан, но больше ему не дают сказать ни слова.

\- Беверли, - поспешно говорит девушка и наконец-то использует скомканный платок по назначению. – Я знаю, полиция занимается такими заявлениями только тогда, когда больше нет никаких дел. Мне бабушка рассказывала, что именно такой политики придерживался ваш отец, шеф Гарланд. Но я вас умоляю, помогите мне. Котята погибнут без матери. Им едва больше месяца, они просто не выживут без неё. Я не знаю, к кому ещё я могу обратиться…

Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает и с трудом подавляет желание побиться головой об стол. В конце концов, от этого всё равно не будет никакого толку.

\- Хорошо, мисс…Беверли, - Нэйтан неохотно поднимается из-за стола. – Поехали, покажете мне _место преступления._

\- Ах, шеф Уорнос, вы настоящий герой! – мисс Лоу буквально бросается Нэйтану на шею, её лицо, красное от слёз, светится настоящим счастьем.

Нэйтан с тоской думает, что это достойное продолжение весьма паршивого дня.

 

* * *

Дерек въезжает в Хэйвен, когда на улицах начинают зажигаться первые фонари. Этому городу очень идут сумерки, превращая его из чего-то красивого, но среднестатистического, в оплот тайны и мистики. Дерек чувствует, как его волк нетерпеливо переступает с лапы на лапу, вполне однозначно намекая, что не прочь пробежаться по тёмному лесу, окружающего Хэйвен с трех сторон. Дерек мысленно закатывает глаза, напоминая волку, что в их же интересах держать себя в руках и не попадаться никому на глаза, и сильнее давит на газ.

Честно говоря, Дерек впервые за долгое время испытывает некоторое подобие стыда. Вчера вечером, пока Стайлз и Дюк благополучно отсутствовали на **_Cape_ _Rouge_** , Дерек собрал свои скромные пожитки, заправил машину и рванул в Портленд.

Ему срочно надо было проветриться. В прямом смысле этого слова. Оказаться там, где совершенно точно отсутствует запах Стайлза. Запах, который заставляет волка Дерека каждый раз блаженно поскуливать и немедленно требовать добавки. И это, конечно, совершенно неприемлемо. Настолько неприемлемо, что Дерек на полном серьезе купил билет на самолёт до Сакраменто, где он оставил свою верную камаро. Он даже зарегистрировался на рейс и посидел в аэропорту в ожидании посадки. Но улететь, конечно, не смог. Зато смог приятно провести время сначала в одном неплохом баре на Пайн-стрит, а потом отоспаться в отеле Маджестик. От жизни на корабле его волка уже начинает серьезно укачивать.

Дерек притормаживает на светофоре и, поддавшись искушению, открывает окно. Но вместо ожидаемого морского ветра его вдруг окутывает какой-то совершенно невыносимый запах.

Дерек чертыхается и поспешно закрывает окно, но, к сожалению, пути назад уже нет. Пахнет подгнившей листвой, крабовым мясом, клубничным вареньем, потом и глиной. И чем-то ещё, неуловимым, но абсолютно невыносимым. Этот коктейль запахов уже знаком Дереку до боли, он чувствовал его и на одежде убитых, и на местах преступления. Но никогда ещё он не был таким сильным, удушающим. Будто кто-то разлил цистерну с этим запахом. Заменил воду в океане. Дерек несколько раз чихает, пытается закрыть нос, но запах неизбежно проникает в его легкие, заставляя его волка неистово метаться по подсознанию и перемежать болезненный скулёж с испуганным рыком.

Наконец, несколько мучительных минут спустя, первое впечатление немного затирается, и Дерек может хотя бы сделать нормальный глубокий вдох, а то от нехватки кислорода у него уже начинает кружиться голова. Дерек тяжело дышит пару секунд, запах наконец отступает, но не исчезает – лишь уходит на задний план, не мучая больше рецепторы, но и не давая забыть.

Дерек трясет головой и, не задумываясь, достаёт телефон. Вне зоны действия сети. Чёрт, Дюк, как же невовремя. Дерек раздраженно бросает телефон на пассажирское сиденье и как раз начинает прикидывать, стоит ли ради такого дергать шефа Уорноса, когда его вдруг накрывает совершенно чудовищной волной тревоги. Такой сильной, что Дерек, наплевав на все запреты, резко вдавливает педаль газа в пол. Он проезжает на красный – светофор успел несколько раз сменить цвет, пока Дерек боролся с приступом удушья, - и, не глядя по сторонам, гонит вперед. В порт. Туда, где, если верить его волчьим инстинктам, его ждёт очень много очень неприятных сюрпризов.


	15. Глава 15

_«…Убийца Хэлло Китти вновь выходит на улицы Хэйвена…_

_…После трёх недель затишья, найдет новый труп. На этот раз жертвой беспощадного монстра стал Кристофер Симонс, двадцатитрехлетний ассистент менеджера по продажам в сети гипермаркетов_ _Hannaford…_

_…В отличии от остальных жертв тело несчастного Кристофера было обезображено практически до неузнаваемости. Полиция смогла опознать его лишь по рабочему бейджу…_

_…На руках Кристофера убийца оставил страшный сувенир – мертвого котёнка…»_

* * *

Дюк просыпается от резкого, неприятного звука, и первые пару мгновений не может понять, где именно он находится. Всё его тело ломит, как будто он несколько часов подряд таскал тяжелые ящики, голова гудит так, что малейший шум вызывает острое желание спрятаться под одеяло и никогда больше не видеть белый свет, а руки и ноги слово набиты ватой. Дюк морщится, поведя плечами, и, сделав глубокий вдох, открывает глаза.

Вместо ожидаемой каюты на **_Cape_** _ **Rouge** , _он видит брезентовый потолок собственного джипа. Дюк недоуменно хмыкает, пытаясь понять, что именно произошло. Последнее, что он помнит – нудные разборки с Джеком. Точно, он же ездил в Августу, чёртов Воробей поднял его ни свет, ни заря. Дюк хмурится, силясь вспомнить, как именно он оказался в кузове своего джипа, но память явно не собирается идти ему на встречу. Он помнит встречу с Джеком, помнит звонок от Стайлза, помнит, как выезжал из Августы и с досадой думал о том, что опять не успел выпить кофе. А дальше – полный провал.

Дюк медленно садится и осторожно разминает шею. Мышцы ноют нещадно, в глазах немного двоится, как будто он всю ночь пил текилу, разбавляя её шампанским. Чего, конечно, не происходило ни разу после того карнавала в Рио. С тех пор Дюк стал взрослее и умнее. Но ощущения сейчас у него один в один.

Тишину машины вновь нарушает тот резкий, неприятный звук, который заставил Дюка проснуться. Он неприязненно морщится, с трудом распознавая в этой какофонии звонок собственного телефона, и лезет в задний карман.

 - Дерек? – Дюк не узнает свой собственный голос, настолько хрипло он звучит.

\- Ну наконец-то, - Дерек почти рычит с трубку, но Дюк слышит в этом рыке нотки облегчения. – Какого чёрта, Крокер? Где тебя опять носит?

\- У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, - Дюк осторожно перелезает на переднее сиденье и с трудом сдерживает стон боли. – Ты мне был нужен утром. Мне позвонил Воробей, навёл панику, как обычно. Но я уже разобрался. Очень мило, что ты обо мне беспокоишься.

\- Крокер, - на этот раз рык Дерека звучит почти устрашающе. – Ты должен приехать, прямо сейчас.

\- Да что случилось-то? – Дюк отстраненно шарит по карманам в поисках ключей, но через пару секунд с удивлением находит их в замке зажигания.

\- Приезжай. _Быстро_ , - Дюк уверен, что у Дерек сейчас глаза горят этим неприятным голубым светом и клыки наверняка вылезли. Неженка.

\- Ладно-ладно, хмуроволк, - Дюк заводит джип и, мгновение поколебавшись, пристёгивает ремень безопасности. – Я примерно…в двадцати? Да, в двадцати километрах от Хэйвена. Я буду в городе через полчаса максимум. Встретимся на нашем обычном месте?

\- У нас нет _обычно места_ , Крокер, - устало вздыхает Дерек, но хотя бы рычать перестал, волчара.

\- А могло бы быть, - Дюк усмехается, выезжая на пустынную дорогу. – **_Cape_ _Rouge_?**

\- Полицейский участок, - бросает Дерек и отключается раньше, чем Дюк успевает возразить.

 

\- И на кой чёрт, позволь узнать, ты меня сюда притащил? – громко спрашивает Дюк, неторопливо заходя в зал общей работы полицейского участка города Хэйвена. Он приветственно кивает Стэну, который сидит сегодня на месте дежурного и кивает в ответ, как будто такое поведение у них в порядке вещей.

Дерек, нервно меряющий шагами небольшой закуток возле кабинета шефа полиции, почти бросается Дюку на встречу.

\- Крокер, я же говорил, что это _срочно_ , - Дерек бесцеремонно хватает Дюка за плечо и буквально тащит в сторону закрытой двери кабинета.

\- Хейл, мать твою, это уже не смешно, -   Дюк морщится, чувствуя, как его кожу царапают острые когти, и пытается вывернуться, но хватка у Дерека поистине железная.

\- Вот, - выдыхает Дерек и, распахнув дверь, заталкивает Дюка внутрь.

В кабинете шефа на краю стола сидит Стайлз, болтая ногами в воздухе, и со скучающим видом копается в телефоне.

\- Что «вот»? – Дюк непонимающе обводит кабинетом взглядом, пытаясь разглядеть, что именно заставило всегда спокойного Дерека вести себя таким странным образом. Но нет, в кабинете действительно есть только Стайлз, который лишь на мгновение поднимает глаза на вошедших, мимолётно кивает Дюку и возвращается обратно к своему увлекательному занятию. Дюк тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к Дереку, складывая руки на груди и приподнимая вопросительно бровь.

\- Стайлз, - выдыхает Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы.

\- Да, Дерек, я знаю, что это Стайлз, - Дюк закатывает глаза. – Я уже лет десять с ним знаком, если ты не в курсе.

\- Дюк, это Стайлз. Стайлз, это Дюк. Отрезать вам по кусочку? – с усмешкой выдает Стайлз, убирая телефон в карман толстовки и поудобнее устраиваясь на столе.

\- Стайлз, глумящийся над « _Алисой_ », очевидно, - Дюк пожимает плечами, не отводя взгляда от Дерека. – Пояснишь? Или мы будем тут в шарады играть? Я, конечно, не имею ничего против хорошей партии в…

\- Крокер, - Дерек опять рычит, а затем наклоняется к Дюку ближе, понижая голос. – Я нашел его на **_Cape_ _Rouge_**. На нём была окровавленная футболка, он пах лесом и смертью. Словно в каком-то трансе. И не реагировал ни на что, пока я его в воду с головой не окунул. С ним что-то не так, я уверен. С тобой, кстати, тоже что-то не так. Тебя не было сутки, ты в курсе?

\- Что? – Дюк потерянно хлопает глазами, затем трёт лицо рукой и снова смотрит на Дерека. – Подожди, давай по порядку. Меня не было сутки?

\- Да. И пахнет от тебя странно. – Дерек демонстративно втягивает воздух и неприязненно кривится.

\- Очень информативно, - Дюк нервно проводит рукой по волосам. – Ладно, с этим можно разобраться потом. Что со Стайлзом?

\- Я тебе рассказал, что знаю. – Дерек пожимает плечами, пряча руки в карманы. – Как только я его увидел, я сразу тебе позвонил. Но ответа не было. Тогда я позвонил Уорносу, но и его нигде нет. После этого я набрал Одри – не спрашивай, откуда у меня её номер. Она ответила, но сказал, что страшно занята, поэтому велела нам сегодня прийти вместе в участок. И отключилась.

\- Не слишком-то похоже на Одри, - Дюк встревоженно хмурится. – Стайлз что-нибудь рассказал?

\- Стайлз отлично может вас слышать, - раздается ехидный голос со стороны стола.

Дюк медленно подходит к Стайлзу, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, вопросительно наклоняет голову на бок.

\- Окей, Стайлз-который-может-нас-слышать, - Дюк чуть усмехается уголками губ. – Что произошло? Кровь, транс, заезженные цитаты. Ты решил вызвать у хмуроволка приступ паники?

\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - коротко смеется Стайлз, но его лицо быстро становится серьезным. – Нет, Дюк. На самом деле, всё именно так, как кажется.

Дюк скептически приподнимает одну бровь, жестом показывая Дереку оставаться на месте.

\- А именно?

\- А именно, - Стайлз проворно спрыгивает со стола и выходит в центр кабинета, разводя руки в стороны. – Вы все давно ищете убийцу, так? Что ж, господа, ваши поиски окончены. Потому что убийца – это я.

Стайлз склоняет голову в шутовском поклоне, а затем начинает зловеще смеяться. Дюк трёт виски, чувствуя внезапный острый приступ головной боли. Сквозь режущий слух смех Дюк с трудом различает тихое рычание Дерека и отстраненно думает о том, что Хейл, конечно, абсолютно стереотипный оборотень. В любой непонятной ситуации – рычи. Вот, идеальный девиз для Дерека. Если они выберутся из этой заварушки без потерь, Дюк подарит Дереку такую футболку.

Неожиданно смех обрывается, Стайлз оседает на пол, держась за голову, и Дюк, не раздумывая, бросает к нему.

\- Какого чёрта, парень? – Дюк опускается рядом со Стайлзом на колени, отводя его руки от лица и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Эта шутка уже затянулась.

\- Дюк? – Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд, в его глазах явно читается испуг, а от былой насмешки не осталось и следа. – Что происходит?

\- Это я тебя собирался спросить, - Дюк поднимается на ноги и тянет Стайлза за собой. Дерек, прекратив, наконец, рычать, подходит ближе, глядя на них с опаской.

\- Вот теперь Стайлз пахнет как обычно, - будто нехотя бурчит Дерек, втягивая носом воздух.

\- Ты знаешь, как я обычно пахну? – Стайлз прекращает тереть виски и смотрит на Дерека с явным любопытством. Дюк тихо усмехается – у Стайлз всегда всё было хорошо с приоритетами.

\- Давайте сначала разберемся, что случилось, - Дюк, вздохнув, обходит стол шефа и удобно устраивается в большом кожаном кресле. – Сначала Стайлз вёл себя странно, потом признался в убийстве. А теперь ничего не помнит. Пах он неправильно, потом стал пахнуть правильно. А меня не было целые сутки, но я тоже ничего не помню.

\- Сегодня нашли ещё один труп, - подсказывает Дерек, теперь демонстративно не замечающий любопытного взгляда Стайлза.

\- Какая странная трабл, - вздыхает Дюк, закидывая ноги на стол и прикрывая глаза. – И, главное, утомительная.

\- Зато у меня есть несколько идей насчёт того, как именно она работает, - раздается вдруг голос Одри, заставляя Дюка, Дерека и Стайлза одновременно подпрыгнуть на месте.

Одри стоит в дверях кабинета, у неё осунувшееся лицо, синяки под глазами и помятая белая рубашка. Но на её губах играет довольная улыбка.

\- Давайте только переберёмся в ваш кабинет, - Дюк поднимается на ноги, чувствуя новый прилив сил. – От этого места у меня мурашки по коже.

\- Сразу вспоминаешь, как Гарланд Уорнос проводил с тобой допросы и устраивал тебе очные ставки, - Одри ехидно ухмыляется, пропуская Стайлз и Дерека вперед, и смотрит на Дюка снизу вверх.

\- Ну что ты, меня всегда допрашивал лично Нэйтан, - хмыкает Дюк и галантно придерживает для Одри дверь.

У него вдруг неприятно тянет в солнечно сплетении – от Нэйтана подозрительно долго нет никаких вестей. И если он, Дюк, пропал на сутки, то есть вероятность, что Нэйтана нет столько же, раз Дерек не смог ему дозвониться вчера вечером. Дюк невольно хмурится, достаёт телефон из кармана и, махнув Одри, чтобы она шла вперед, набирает до боли знакомый номер. _Вне зоны действия._ Как не вовремя.

* * *

 

Нэйтан просыпается от того, что яркий солнечный луч светит прямо ему в глаза. Он переворачивается на другой бок, накрываясь одеялом с головой, но сон больше не идет. Где-то вдалеке слышен соловьиный свист, подвеска из ракушек колышется на ветру. У Дюка на **_Cape_ _Rouge_** точно такие же, он сделал их собственными руками. Дюк всегда любил ракушки, он постоянно в детстве таскал Нэйтана собирать их на песчаном пляже за Тихой Скалой.

Нэйтан ощущает острый прилив нежности, его губы растягиваются в мягкую улыбку. И в этот момент он слышит тихие, едва различимые шаги. Кровать продавливается под чужим весом. Нэйтан лежит, не открывая глаз, и с сонным предвкушением ждёт горячего прикосновения Дюка к своему плечу.

\- Нэйтан, - зовёт его звонкий девичий голос. – Уже утро, дорогой. Я помню, ты просил разбудить тебя пораньше, чтобы успеть на работу. Но ты так сладко спал! Скоро полдень, я думаю, тебе всё-таки пора просыпаться, милый.

Нэйтан в ужасе распахивает глаза, грохот его собственного сердца заглушает восторженную болтовню мисс Лоу. Беверли. Нэйтан чувствует, как у него сбивается дыхание. Какого чёрта вчера произошло?...


	16. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сорри, несколько отвлеклась на написание мпрега и на футбол. Но вот она, новая глава! До конца истории осталось совсем немного :)

_\- Что ж, я думаю, пришла моя очередь рассказывать увлекательные истории._

_\- А это надолго? Я там машину поставил на платной парковке…_

_\- Дерек, тшшш, Одри говорит._

_\- Так вот, это история произошла с одной девушкой…_

_\- А сколько ей было лет? Больше двадцати? А она была сильно, ну, горячая?_

_\- Стайлз!_

_\- Я начинаю догадываться, почему Нэйтан отказывался рассказывать ему сказки в детстве._

_\- Нет, Одри, ты не поверишь, это Нэйта как раз никогда не смущало. А вот манера Стайлза самому придумывать концовку…_

_\- Но ведь там всё очень нелогично!_

_\- Так, хватит. Мне продолжать или нет?_

_\- Да, Одри…_

_\- У этой девушки был необычный дар - когда она писала какие-нибудь рассказы или сказки, они сразу же претворялись в жизнь._

_\- Ух ты, и драконы тоже? И гномы? А эльфы как же?_

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Ну хоть оборотни-то?_

_\- Стайлз!_

_\- Я молчу._

_\- Конечно, когда девушка писала выдуманные истории, ничего не происходило. Но стоило ей брать за основу реальных людей, давать их имена своим персонажам, как сразу же то, что она описывала, начинало происходить с этими людьми._

_\- Круто…_

_\- Нет, Стайлз, не круто._

_\- Ну конечно, а твои клыки и светящиеся глаза – это отпад._

_\- Я такого не говорил._

_\- Мальчики._

_\- Прости, Одри._

_\- К счастью, этот дар у девушки работал не постоянно, но и двух лет было достаточно, чтобы наворотить разных дел. Тем более, что девушка не умела ничего другого, кроме как писать._

_\- Какая трагическая история._

_\- Тебе не кажется, что это ещё не конец?_

_\- Да там и так всё понятно._

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Ладно, ладно._

_\- А самое печальное заключается в том, что девушка передала этот дар своей дочери. А та – своей. Этим даром могли владеть только женщины, поэтому теперь невозможно вычислить, кто же из жителей Хэйвена – потомок той несчастной девушки._

_\- А она должна была писать именно художественные тексты или списка продуктов достаточно?_

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Ну что тебе, хмуроволк? Это нормальный вопрос._

_\- Вопрос действительно хороший. Это должны быть именно художественные тексты._

_\- То есть, ты думаешь, именно такая девушка сейчас беспредельничает? С этим «даром»?_

_\- Из всех траблс, про которые мне удалось узнать за эти два дня, эта подходит лучше всего._

_\- То есть, какая девица возомнила себя Агатой Кристи и теперь пишет убийства, а они сбываются в жизни?_

_\- Да, учитывая всё то, что мне удалось узнать – дело обстоит именно так._

_\- Что ж, у нас есть три основные подозреваемые. Надо их схватить, запереть в камерах без ручек и бумаги, и допрашивать. С пристрастием._

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Ну а что ты предлагаешь? У нас есть другие способы узнать, кто из них троих поехал крышей?_

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Окей, не поехал крышей, а – как бы сказать помягче? – с дуба рухнул! Это же жесть! Она видела, что её писанина сбывается, но даже не подумала прекратить!_

_\- Стайлз, твоя паника не помогает._

_\- Ну извини, Дерек, что я остро реагирую на бессмысленную смерть._

_\- Стайлз…_

_\- Давайте всё-таки вернёмся к обсуждению? Судя по тому, что произошло со Стайлзом, а также с тобой, Дюк, у меня есть основания полагать, что эта девушка добралась и до вас._

_\- В смысле?_

_\- Вы стали героями в её истории. Она сделала из Стайлза убийцу, чтобы замести следы. Решила, наверное, что это интересный поворот. Только она не учла того, у нас есть Дерек, на которого, судя по всему, траблс не действуют._

_\- Допустим. А что тогда случилось со мной? Дерек сказал, меня не было сутки._

_\- Это нам и предстоит узнать._

_\- Это же ужасно! Отвратительно! Она воспользовалась мной! Против моей воли! Да я! Да она!_

_\- Стайлз._

_\- Э, нет, хмуроволк, вот когда тебя заставят говорить и делать что-то против твое воли, я посмотрю, как ты отреагируешь._

_\- Ты преувеличиваешь значение…_

_\- Я преувеличиваю!? Да ты вообще представляешь…_

_\- Это всё, конечно, замечательно, но. Скоро полдень. Вам не кажется, что чего-то не хватает?_

_\- Хм, а ведь Дюк прав._

_\- Да, кто-нибудь знает, где…_

_\- …дядя Нэйтан?_

* * *

Нэйтан сидит в своем Бронко у входа в полицейский участок и уже минут двадцать не может заставить себя выйти из машины. События сегодняшнего утра слишком свежи в его памяти: запах свежих вафель и чуть подгоревшего кофе, кокетливая улыбка мисс Лоу ( _Беверли,_ пытается напомнить себе Нэйтан, но это имя категорически не ложится на язык), неловкое молчание.

Нэйтан со стоном роняет голову на сложенные на руле руки. Это какой-то кошмар. Как бы он ни старался, у него не получается вспомнить события прошлой ночи. Это не делает ему чести, конечно, но зудящее чувство, которое возникает у него каждый раз, когда он пытается восстановить в памяти хоть какую-то деталь, наводит на мысль, что здесь что-то не чисто.

\- Нэйтан? – стук в стекло заставляет Нэйтана буквально подпрыгнуть на месте. – У тебя всё в порядке?

\- Паркер, - Нэйтан облегченно вздыхает и, поспешно открыв дверь, всё-таки вылезает из машины. – Извини, я опоздал. У меня были…

Подзатыльник, который неожиданно отвешивает ему Паркер, заставляет Нэйтана удивленно замереть посреди фразы.

\- Это за то, что не отвечаешь на звонки, - Паркер недовольно хмурит брови и демонстративно потирает ушибленную об его голову руку. – Мы почти вызвали спасателей из Портленда. С собаками, вертолётами и прочими фейерверками. От тебя не было вестей со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Дюк вон тоже пропадает по любому поводу, но что-то я не видел, чтобы ты ему подзатыльники давала, - ворчит Нэйтан, запирая Бронко и направляясь ко входу в участок. Паркер, закатив глаза, спешит за ним.

\- Дюк объявился, если тебе интересно, - она ехидно кривит губы, но потом продолжает уже серьезно. – Его не было сутки, и он ни черта не помнит. Так что, на твоём месте, я бы не стала ему завидовать.

Нэйтан невольно хмурится, ощущая зарождающееся в груди беспокойство.

\- И это ещё не всё, - Паркер заговорщически понижает голос. – Я узнала, что это за трабл.

Услышав это, Нэйтан шумно выдыхает и с удивлением осознает, что его неожиданно _отпускает._ Кажется, у них теперь есть шанс.

 

Нэйтан сидит за столом в их с Паркер кабинете и, откинувшись на кресло и прикрыв глаза, вновь пытается восстановить в памяти прошедшую ночь. Предыдущие два часа они с Паркер занимались тем, что составляли _план._ Как сказал бы Стайлз – _План._ К счастью, Стайлза удалось отвадить от всей этой истории (пусть и ненадолго, Нэйтан уже давно не тешит себя иллюзиями на счёт племянника). И, если верить Паркер, как раз сейчас Стайлз пытается пережить случившееся, а Дюк помогает ему придти в себя. Нэйтан не сомневается, что в ход пойдёт и горячий шоколад с зефиром, и поход в магазин комиксов, и даже (пусть только попробуют!) распитие спиртных напитков (таким образом Дюк, конечно, сам себе выроет могилу, потому что пьяный Стайлз – болтливый Стайлз).

Нэйтан тихо усмехается своим мыслям. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в кабинет заглядывают лучи заходящего солнца. Где-то вдалеке слышен шум мотора. И Нэйтан впервые за долго время чувствует пусть слабое, но спокойствие. Затем в его мыслях опять мелькает Дюк, а вслед за ним сразу появляется кокетливая улыбка мисс Лоу, и настроение Нэйтана мгновение уходит в минус.

В дверь кабинета стучат. Стук тихий, почти робкий. Нэйтан удивленно открывает глаза и выпрямляется в своём кресле.

\- Войдите, - зовёт он, коротко откашлявшись и приняв максимально деловой вид.

На пороге стоит Хейл (ну конечно), в своей вечной кожанке и с отросшей щетиной. Он бы ещё эспаньолку отпустил.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? – устало спрашивает Нэйтан, жестом приглашая Хейла зайти в кабинет. Тот недовольно хмурится, кривит губы, но всё-таки переступает порог.

\- Я принёс толстовку, окровавленную, которую нашел на **_Cape_ _Rouge_** , - почти нехотя говорит Хейл и небрежно бросает на стол Нэйтана объемный бумажный пакет. – Одри сказала, это может быть важно. Ты ведь уже в курсе, да?

Нэйтан сдержанно кивает и откладывает пакет в сторону, чтобы освободить место на столе для бумаг. Хейл почему-то не торопится уходить – он стоит, расправив плечи и чуть подавшись вперед, и почти незаметно для нетренированного взгляда втягивает носом воздух короткими рывками.

\- Что-то ещё? – Нэйтан вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но ответом ему остаётся тишина. А потом Нэйтан вдруг в одну секунду оказывается прижатым к стене, а перед лицом у него оказываются клыки и горящие неестественно красным глаза.

\- Знаешь, Уорнос, - рычит Хейл, встряхивая Нэйтана так, что его голова мотается в сторону. – Я обычно не лезу в дела других людей. И уж тем более, в их любовные разборки. Но Крокер – мой _друг._ Он почти _стая_. Так что предупреждаю один раз – либо ты оставляешь его в покое раз и навсегда, либо прекращаешь быть мудаком. Понятно?

Хейл буквально швыряет Нэйтана обратно в кресло, отчего стопка бумаг разлетается вихрем по полу, а монитор опасно дрожит на краю стола.

\- Какого чёрта, Хейл? – рука Нэйтана невольно тянется к кобуре на поясе, но пальцы сжимают пустоту. – Я не понимаю…

\- От тебя несёт, - Хейл демонстративно морщит нос и пару раз рвано выдыхает, будто пытаясь избавиться от неприятного запаха.

\- Это просто недоразумение, - Нэйтан сдепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы не разбить Хейлу нос. Ну, или хотя бы не попытаться. Шеф полиции, избивающий посетителей в собственном кабинете – не самая удачная реклама.

\- Надеюсь, когда дойдет до дела, - лицо Хейла снова становится человеческим, но презрительное выражение никуда не девается. – Ты сможешь арестовать своё _недоразумение_.

Нэйтан досадливо морщится – точно, Хейл же _обнюхал_ все подозреваемых, и отлично знает, с кем Нэйтан провёл предыдущую ночь.

\- Не твоё дело, Хейл, - Нэйтан, не сдержавшись, резко поднимается на ноги.

\- Если ты _опять_ причинишь Дюку боль, я вырву тебе горло. – на лице Хейла не дергается ни один мускул. – До встречи, _шеф._

Едва за ним закрывается дверь, Нэйтан буквально оседает на своё кресло. Он со слабым удивлением замечает, что его руки сжаты в кулаки. Чёртов Хейл. Чёртов Дюк. _Чёртов Хэйвен._


	17. Глава 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Дерек цитирует Шрека. Sue me.

Стайлз не может уснуть. На самом деле, это по-настоящему серьезная проблема, потому что завтра – уже _сегодня_ , - рано утром он собирался нагрянуть в полицейский участок, осадить неприступные двери кабинета дяди Нэйтана и никого не выпускать, пока дядя не согласится посвятить его в свой план – _План, -_ по поимке преступницы. Не то, чтобы Стайлз не доверял дяде Нэйтану или Одри, но предыдущий год в Бикон Хиллз научил его одной простой истине: хочешь сделать хорошо – сделай сам. А ещё тому, что план может не сработать, поэтому всегда надо иметь запасной план. А лучше, два. Три тоже хорошее число. И Стайлз уверен, что плана два, три и – признаем правду, - четыре у дяди Нэйтана и Одри нет. А Стайлз на личном опыте убедился, чем это чревато.

 О борт **_Cape_ _Rouge_** ударяется особенно сильная волна, и Стайлз едва не падает с кровати. Всё, с него хватит это бессмысленных мучений. Стайлз решительно сбрасывает одеяло и, быстро натянув кеды, выскальзывает за дверь.

На палубе, естественно, никого. Небо усыпано миллиардом звезд, луна висит довольно низко над горизонтом. Стайлз неторопливо потягивается и, поплотнее укутавшись в не по размеру большую рыбацкую куртку (Дюк разбрасывает их по всему кораблю), падает на небольшой диван, стоящий у левого борта. Он откидывает голову на спинку и, закусив нижнюю губу, устремляет взгляд в небо.

Над Бикон Хиллзом, как ни странно, почти не видно звезд. Или ему, Стайлзу, обычно нет до них дела. Надо постоянно куда-то бежать, кому-то звонить, кого-то спасать. Когда находишься между жизнью и смертью, нет времени разглядывать звезды. Стайлз вздыхает, почти не грустно, и пытается найти среди всего этого великолепия хоть одно знакомое созвездие.

\- Сириус, - раздается тихий голос у Стайлза за спиной, заставляя его буквально подпрыгнуть на месте.

\- Какого чёрта, Гарри? – против воли вырывается Стайлза, когда он поспешно разворачивается и натыкается взглядом на мрачную фигуру Дерека, стоящего у противоположного борта.

\- Нет, - Дерек тихо усмехается, качает головой. – Я имею в виду, звезда Сириус. Её отсюда очень хорошо видно.

Пока Стайлз пытается осознать услышанное и унять бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, Дерек подходит ближе и неожиданно опускается на диван, предварительно, конечно, ткнув в Стайлза коленом, заставляя его подвинуться.

\- Здесь, в Мэйне, небо выглядит совсем иначе, чем в Калифорнии, - так же тихо продолжает Дерек, глядя вверх.

Стайлз поворачивает голову на бок и не может оторвать взгляд от чётко очерченного в свете луны профиля.

\- Вот _Сириус_ , а вот там – созвездие _Гончих Псов_. Видишь, почти в самой середине, самая яркая звезда? – Дерек поднимает руку и указывает куда-то в небо, Стайлз не может разобрать, но, честно говоря, он и не слишком старается. – Это _Сердце Карла,_ одна из красивейших двойных звезд на всем небосклоне.

\- А ослы на небе есть? – после этих слов Стайлз сразу же чувствует острое желание побиться головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое. Он никогда раньше не видел Дерека таким – расслабленным, спокойным, увлеченным. Обычно Дерек рычит и закатывает глаза, иногда страдальчески вздыхает и выпускает клыки. Но сейчас, в свете неполной луны, Дерек выглядит каким-то новым, непонятным и немного волшебным. И Стайлз, конечно же, не мог не повести себя как полный идиот.

\- Да, есть один, - всё так же спокойно отвечает Дерек, в его голосе слышится намёк на улыбку. – Трепач.

\- Ааа, понял, - Стайлз кусает губы в попытке сдержать ухмылку. – Вон та огромная светящаяся блямба.

\- Это луна, Стайлз. – Дерек отрывает взгляд от неба и неожиданно поворачивает голову, так что Стайлз не успевает сделать вид, будто был занят чем-то, кроме разглядывания его, Дерека, лица.

\- Я…- кажется, впервые в жизни Стайлз не может подобрать слов. Но, к счастью, от него этого никто и не ждёт, потому что Дерек вдруг подается вперед, его пальцы сжимаются на воротнике куртки Стайлза, притягивая его ближе.

\- Я…- вновь выдыхает Стайлз, но не успевает продолжить – его губы накрывают горячие губы Дерека.

Поцелуй выходит мягким, ленивым. Пальцы Стайлза путаются в отросших за эти недели волосах Дерека, и даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды Стайлз чувствует знакомый жар, исходящий от чужого тела. Оборотни, заразы, горячи в любую погоду. Дерек почти невесомо прикусывает его нижнюю губу, вызывая у Стайлза сдавленный стон. И на этом всё неожиданно заканчивается.

Дерек отстраняется, неохотно, но уверенно. Стайлз по инерции тянется за ним, не желая отрываться от его восхитительных губ, но ладонь Дерека на его груди заставляет Стайлза открыть глаза.

\- Это очень плохая идея, Стайлз, - тихо говорит Дерек, черты его лица заострились, линии стали тверже, жестче. Он отводит взгляд, комкает в пальцах край своей кожаной куртки.

\- Как скажешь, глуповолк, как скажешь, - после минутного молчания выдыхает Стайлз, усилием воли заставляя себя подняться на ноги. Он нарочито небрежно хлопает Дерека по колену и, не дожидаясь ответа, скрывается за тяжелой дверью, ведущей в жилые каюты. И только оказавшись в спасительной темноте коридора, Стайлз позволяет своим губам растянуться в совершенно идиотской улыбке.

Оказавшись в своей каюте, Стайлз думает, что теперь-то он точно не сможет уснуть до самого рассвета, но проваливается в сон, едва его голова касается подушки.

 

* * *

Нэйтан стоит, прислонившись к стене, в комнате для допросов и не может отвести взгляд от мисс Лоу, которая сидит за железным столом напротив Паркер и нервно теребит простенький браслет из деревянных бусин тонкими дрожащими пальцами.

Их с Паркер план оказался прост – собрать всех подозреваемых в полицейском участке и допросить по отдельности, напирая на то, что подружки допрашиваемой уже начали сотрудничать со следствием.

Конечно, обычно Паркер предпочитает разговаривать с людьми с траблс в какой-нибудь более спокойной обстановке: у них дома, на улице, в машине – где угодно, лишь бы не в этой маленькой неуютной комнатушке с белыми стенами, скудной железной мебелью и огромным псевдо-зеркалом. Но одна из этих девушек знала, что её рассказы – не шутка, что умирают настоящие люди, и всё равно продолжала своё опасное творчество. По мнению Нэйтана – это преступление.

Паркер задает мисс Лоу очередной вопрос, показывая фотографию двух других девушек – Мартины Рубио и Фионы Маккормик. Мисс Лоу вздрагивает всем телом и поспешно качает головой. Нэйтан тяжело вздыхает и удивительно чётко понимает, что с него хватит.

\- Беверли, - Нэйтан подходит к столу и решительно ударяет ладонями по железной поверхности. Мисс Лоу едва не подскакивает на стуле, в её глаза, обращенных теперь на Нэйтана, читается настоящий страх.

\- Мы всё знаем, - Нэйтан специально использует это безликое «мы», чтобы дистанцироваться как можно дальше от этой девушки. За прошедшие часы он уже не раз успел подумать о том, что она залезла к нему в постель, чтобы, оказавшись на допросе, у неё был хоть какой-то рычаг давления на него. Это, конечно, никак не повлияло на его желание умереть от стыда.

\- Нэйтан… - всхлипывает мисс Лоу, у неё дрожит нижняя губа, а её пальцы так сильно вцепляются в браслет, что тонкая нить не выдерживает, и деревянные бусины со стуком разлетаются по полу.  – Я не понимаю…

\- Мы знаем про траблс, - перебивает её Нэйтан, не дожидаясь, пока она начнёт отпираться. – И про убийства. Вы с мисс Рубио и мисс Маккормик все замешаны в этом деле, у нас есть вполне убедительные доказательства. Но мы так же знаем, что только одна из вас может быть с трабл. И если ты расскажешь нам, у кого именно из вас троих эта трабл есть, мы сможем смягчить для тебя наказание.

\- Да, ведь вполне вероятно, что именно она заставила двух других участвовать во всем этом, - мягко подхватывает Паркер, её голос звучит успокаивающе, будто она говорит с диким зверьком. – Она могла вписать остальных в свою историю, заставить вас делать то, что вы делать не хотели. И не стали бы, если бы не трабл. Мисс Лоу, Беверли, в таком случае вы тоже являетесь жертвой, а не преступником.

\- Я правда не понимаю, о чём вы говорите…- мисс Лоу начинает всхлипывать, лезет в маленькую цветастую сумочку и, основательно там покопавшись, достаёт кружевной белый платок. – Я не имею никакого отношения…

\- Мисс Лоу, - голос Паркер становится жестче, а взгляд тяжелее. – Вы знаете, какое положено наказание за дачу ложных показаний? Отрицать бессмысленно, вы только делаете хуже себе…

\- А может, это ты? – Нэйтан снова ударяет ладонями об стол, перебивая Паркер, отчего мисс Лоу на мгновение даже перестаёт всхлипывать и тереть глаза своим платком. – Может, это твоя трабл? И именно ты заставила мисс Рубио и мисс Маккормик быть твоими сообщницами в убийствах людей. Пять человек, Беверли! Ты жестоко убила пять человек!

Нэйтан хватает со стола фирменную папку **_HPD_** и, не долго думая, начинает выкладывать на стол фотографии с мест преступлений. Мисс Лоу поспешно отворачивается и даже делает попытку отодвинуться от стола, но Нэйтан успевает схватить её за руку, не давая сдвинуться ни на миллиметр.

\- А как же я, Беверли? Меня ты тоже вписала в свою _сказку_? Как и Стайлза, заставила действовать против воли? Он признается в убийствах, которые не совершал, а я падаю в твою постель, не дав согласия. Знаешь, как это называется? – Нэйтан склоняется над девушкой, заглядывает ей в глаза.

\- Нэйтан, - предостерегающе зовет его Паркер, её рука накрывает пальцы Нэйтана, и тот резко разжимает их, почувствовав нежданное прикосновение. – Довольно.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - торопливо бормочет мисс Лоу, всхлипывая, Паркер пододвигает ей стакан с водой. – Я не…Нэйтан, я бы никогда…Я всё расскажу, честно. Всё расскажу…

Мисс Лоу хватает стакан и жадно пьет маленькими глотками, Нэйтан слышит, как её зубы постукивают о стеклянный край. Через некоторое время всхлипы затихают. Мисс Лоу отставляет пустой стакан, делает глубокий вдох и начинает свой рассказ, на этот раз без слёз – только её голос звучит глуше обычного.

\- Мы познакомились в библиотеке, как бы банально это ни звучало, - на её губах мелькает улыбка, но тут же исчезает, уступая место равнодушной печали. – Три девушки из трёх разных миров. Я всегда любила читать и совсем не умела заводить друзей. У меня много приятельниц, но вот подруг… А однажды я засиделась в библиотеке до самого закрытия, и Фи пришла, что пора уходить. Я попросила её разрешить мне посидеть ещё немного – я знала, что задерживаю новую библиотекаршу, но мне так не хотелось идти домой. Дома у меня никогда нет времени на книги – то одно надо сделать, то другое. Работа отнимает всё моё время, поэтому домашние дела постоянно накапливаются. А тут была такая интересная книга… «Загадочное происшествие в Стайлзе» Агаты Кристи. Я с детства люблю её истории, а эту почему-то раньше не встречала. Мы с Фи разговорились, и оказалось, что она тоже любит детективы. Едва ли не больше меня. Она сказала, что даже хотела пойти в полицию, но её не взяли по здоровью. У неё врожденный порок сердца. Мы разговорились. В итоге, мы засиделись в библиотеке до полуночи, обменялись номерами и договорились встретиться снова. А буквально на следующий день я встретила Тину. Мартину Рубио. Мы учились вместе с школе, сидели рядом на испанском и математике. Она всегда мне казалась очень классной, едва ли не королевой школы. Шансов подружиться у нас не было никаких. А тут мы столкнулись в кафе, куда я пошла на обеденный перерыв. Оказалось, что она преподаёт в школе рядом. Вот уж никогда бы не подумала, что недотрога Тина будет нянчиться с детьми! Но ей нравится, у неё это даже хорошо получается. Тина заметила, что у меня синяки под глазами, спросила, хорошо ли я себя чувствую. Ну я и рассказала ей, что просто не выспалась, потому что сидела в библиотеке допоздна. И про Фи тоже рассказала. После этого мы стали собираться в библиотеке все вместе. У нас образовался своеобразный кружок по интересам – мы читали книги, а потом обсуждали их. Ничего особенного, правда? А потом Фи сказала, что ей всегда было интересно самой написать детектив. А Тина сказала, что с детства мечтает быть писательницей. Да и я, честно говоря, тоже. Медсестрой быть здорово, я не жалею, что выбрала такую работу. Но писать, творить…Много денег этим не заработаешь, зато душа такая отдыхает!... Ну, мы и попробовали. Собирались вместе, обсуждали сюжеты, повороты, завязки, интересные ходы. У нас были неплохие учителя – Пуаро, Шерлок Холмс, Огюст Дюпен, Комиссар Мегре, Ниро Вульф. Только вот оказалось, что с фантазией у нас…Скажем так, не очень. Мы придумывали персонажей, прописывали их, но они получались какие-то неинтересные, однобокие, скучные. Им не хотелось сопереживать, от них хотелось только поскорее избавиться. И тогда Тина предложила использовать реальных людей. Мы договорились, что потом поменяем им имена, когда будем издаваться. Но писали сначала реальные, чтобы не забыть, кто у нас и откуда. А у меня ещё и кошка тогда окотилась, отсюда и идея с котятами…Мы стали писать, а оно вдруг стало происходить на самом деле. Мы все очень испугались, но потом Тина сказала, что так даже лучше. Будто мы пишем книгу по мотивам преступлений, происходящих на самом деле. Дескать, продавать будет проще и всё в таком духе. А потом, когда мы узнали подробности убийств, нам стало ещё страшнее, ведь преступления были один в один как мы написали. Но тут уже Фи узнала рассказала про траблс. И мы решили, что это чья-то чужая траблс, с нами никак не связанная. Ну, вдруг кто-то умеет оживлять книжных героев, например. Моя бабушка вон страдала – у неё вся еда в торт превращалась. Это не долго продолжалось, всего года три. Я в детстве эту бабушку обожала. Она умерла недавно, кстати… Ладно, не важно. Мы решили, что ничего страшного не происходит. А потом вы к нам пришли с расспросами. Фи перепугалась окончательно и сказала, что больше ничего писать не будет. Хватит с неё приключений. А вот Мартина очень обрадовалась. После встречи с тобой, Нэйтан, она ведь столкнулась со своей школьной любовью – Дюком Крокером. Тина по нему со средней школы сохла, а он её и не замечал. Вот она и решила попробовать – если и правда сбывается всё, нами написанное, то почему бы и не написать, что, дескать, Дюк Крокер полюбил Мартину Рубио. И жили они долго и счастливо. Тина пришла к Фи давай ныть, чтобы та помогла – одна Тина ничего путного придумать не могла. Фи согласилась, я тоже немного поучаствовала. А потом я подумала, чем, собственно, я-то хуже…В общем, не удержалась. Ты ведь, Нэйтан, мне тоже со школы ещё нравишься. Сильно. Я всё время хотела тебя пригласить, но ты сначала от девчонок вообще шарахался, а потом с Крокером то мирился, то ссорился. И как только Лиза к тебе пробилась в десятом классе? Ну, не важно, она же тоже всего месяц продержалась… В общем, я тоже попросила Фи и Тину помочь. Ну, мы и придумали. Ты только не злись, Нэйтан, пожалуйста. Ничего не было на самом деле. Я думала, будет какая-нибудь магия. А оказалось…Мы ведь всё-таки довольно стеснительные девушки, мы написали всё в общих чертах. Самое неприличное, что там было – поцелуй. А потом уже сразу следующее утро. Кто ж знал, что оно так и получится…Ты мне с кошкой помог, как я и придумала. Потом я пригласила тебя задержаться на кофе. Ужином покормила, вечер всё-таки был, а ты после рабочего дня… Ты вёл себя, один в один как мы написали! И говорил всё то же самое. Это было очень здорово и очень пугающе одновременно. А потом ты меня поцеловал, как я и мечтала. А потом…ты не поверишь, я проснулась утром в своей постели, ты рядом спишь. Вот прямо как написано было – в один момент целовались, а потом наступило утро. Только ты сбежал сразу. Я ведь про утро ничего не писала…А про племянника твоего, Стайлза, это Фи придумала. Она сначала отказалась же писать, но потом ей стало обидно бросать вот так текст. Она и закончила его. Скомкано, зато эффектно. Сказала, что это неожиданный сюжетный ход. И, в общем-то, я с ней согласна. Кто же своего подозревать будет. Это мой любимый сюжет, когда убийца кто-то из своих. Ты правда думаешь, что это может быть моя трабл?

Мисс Лоу поднимает на Нэйтана покрасневшие глаза, выражение её лица по-детски испуганное, ни следа жестокости, с которыми были совершены убийства.

\- Я не знаю, - качает головой Нэйтан после минутного раздумья. – Я не знаю, насколько можно верить твоим словам.

\- Я ничего не придумывала. И не утаивала, - вздыхает мисс Лоу, опуская глаза. Её пальцы вновь начинают теребить замусоленный и посеревший от слёз платок.

\- Что ж, у нас есть только один способ узнать наверняка, - решительно говорит Паркер, её голос такой звонкий и уверенный, что Нэйтан невольно восхищается про себя, сам чувствуя лишь вселенскую усталость.

Паркер же достаёт из папки чистый листок бумаги, а из кармана своего пиджака – ручку, и протягивает весь этот набор недоуменно нахмурившейся мисс Лоу.

\- Пишите, - командует Паркер, складывая руки на груди.

Нэйтан одобрительно кивает головой, а затем, убедившись, что Паркер занята мисс Лоу, выскальзывает за дверь. Он бросает беглый взгляд на часы и, убедившись, что как раз подходит время ланча, торопливо направляется к выходу из полицейского участка.


End file.
